The Choices We Make
by BelieveTheWarIsOver
Summary: What if Veronica wasn't raped the night of Shelly's party? What if Logan was the one who saved her?
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Innocence<strong>

Logan sat by the pool, his eyes on the rippling water. The noises all around him reminded him he was at a party but he was trying his best to ignore that. Somehow, tonight, he didn't feel like partying. He knew it wasn't like him, but every time he saw Veronica Mars he couldn't help but feel like grabbing a bottle and downing the whole thing.

Yes, he hated her and he was vocal about it, but he couldn't help but miss her as well. He hated that they weren't friends anymore. He hated that he couldn't stop picking on her. But most of all, he hated that he was making her so miserable. Yet every time he opened his mouth, he couldn't stop the words from spilling out.

"Logan, bro!" an excited Dick shouted as he plopped down next to him. Logan sighed in annoyance. He was busy brooding. Why couldn't Dick just leave him alone?

"Yes Dick?" Logan asked.

"I'm gonna dose Madison with some of the good stuff," Dick said. Logan could just see his eyebrows waggling in the dark. He hoped his friend couldn't see him rolling his eyes.

"Ah, young love," Logan deadpanned, feeling as empty as his words. Dick shot him a confused look, considered his friend's words for a moment and shrugged before jumping to his feet to find his airhead girlfriend.

Dick was such a dick.

But Dick's ridiculous ideas couldn't distract him from his thoughts. Because the truth was that Logan almost understood why Veronica sided with her father. It took him a while to wrap his head around it, but what he couldn't originally process was that Veronica and her father actually had a normal child-parent relationship. His father beat him, his mother drank. At the end of the day, he wasn't sure he would mind an excuse to be estranged from his parents. But Veronica, she loved her father, even more now than ever probably, considering how her mother had upped and left soon after he father lost her job.

That's just another reason for him to hate himself. He wasn't there for her when her mother, the crazy alcoholic, walked out on her. If anything, he made it worse by telling everyone about it and publicly taunting her with the information. He knew better, he just couldn't stop the words.

He was so mad at her. Given that his parents were so terrible, it was natural that his best friends, Lilly, Duncan and Veronica, became his family. In some warped way, Logan figured Veronica felt the same way about their little makeshift family and put them first instead of her real family. He was wrong and he knew it now but how could he go back? How could he apologize for acting the way he did to his sweet, kind, loving Veronica?

Logan shook his head as he took a swig from his flask. He hated himself. He hated himself so much and he didn't know what to do about it beside drink. He had no one to go to. Dick wasn't someone he could speak to, Duncan's brain was missing even if his body was there and the one person he could say anything to was the one person he alienated.

Yeah, he definitely hated himself.

* * *

><p>"Dude, did you see Ronnie?" Dick asked belligerently.<p>

"See Ronnie where?" Logan slurred. He leaned back into his seat and closed his eyes. Even though he was pretty drunk at this point he could still feel his heart throbbing at the mention of her name.

"Well first she was stumbling around fall over everyone. But now she's passed out drunk. Some guys are doing body shots off her. It's awesome," Dick explained. "She actually tried to get with me. Madison's so pissed."

Logan's eyes opened wide at the thought of his innocent little Ronnie in that innocent little white dress he saw her wearing earlier having salt licked off of her. "What did you say?"

"What, that Maddy's pissed? Yeah, it sucks," Dick replied.

"I don't give a shit about Madison. I mean Veronica you ass," Logan spat. He unsteadily got to his feet and shot Dick a dirty look.

"Um, yeah, body shots man," Dick began unsteadily, Logan's temper throwing him off, but he quickly found his footing. "It's so hot," he repeated lazily.

Logan chucked his metal flask at Dick's head and stormed off. He could vaguely hear his friend's utterance of pain, but he didn't care. He might be stuck in a vicious cycle of hating Veronica but, in his drunken impulsiveness, he couldn't stop himself from jumping up at the thought of her in pain, danger or violation.

"Back the fuck off," Logan roared as he approached the lounge chair Veronica was lying in. He could feel the adrenaline kicking in, clearing his head long enough to push the assholes away from Veronica and gather her tiny frame in his arms.

"What gives?" one of the assholes, Casey, asked.

"Keep away from her," Logan growled. He walked out of the crowd, making sure to knock shoulders with one particular onlooker: Duncan Kane. "You make me sick," he hissed. Things had been weird between the two boys ever since Duncan dumped Veronica for no reason but this was a new low.

Logan hurried through the house with Veronica cradled in his arms. He knew he was too drunk to drive but his car was far enough down the road that he felt it would be safest to just get to it and wait until he sobered up enough to go anywhere else.

"I'm so sorry, Ronica, so, so sorry. I wish I could take it all back," Logan muttered drunkenly.

On the way to his car, he spotted Madison with a marker in hand and malicious intent on her face. He paused long enough to see her destination and decided to make a quick pit stop. After carefully setting down Veronica next to a fire hydrant on the street, Logan marched up to Madison and grabbed the marker from her hand.

"If you so much as think about touching Veronica's car, I'll make it so that not even the PCHers will speak to you," Logan ground out before shoving Madison lightly and making his way back to Veronica.

"Ass!" Madison cried meaninglessly. She knew Logan could and would act on his threat so she didn't pursue the matter.

He pulled the girl back into his arms and jogged to his car. Once the blonde was comfortably stretched across the back seat, Logan rummaged through the trunk of his car for provisions. Whenever he knew he's be partying he packed a get sober quick bag. If he wasn't home and sober before his father woke up he'd be in for a beating. For once the bag had a greater purpose.

Logan quickly shoved a couple granola bars down his throat before downing half a water bottle. He climbed onto the bumper of the car and waited for some feeling of sobriety to return. About an hour went by before that happened. He'd had too much to drink, more than usual.

He tilted his head at that thought. Yes, he drank more than his usual, but at least he had a usual. Veronica didn't. He could count the number of times he'd seen her drunk on one hand, which was why this whole scenario didn't make any sense to him. Not to mention, even though Veronica was tiny, it would take a lot to get her blackout drunk. No, this didn't make any sense at all.

"Veronica?" Logan asked. He climbed off the bumper, closed the trunk and hurried to the passenger door that would reveal Veronica's blonde head. "Veronica, please wake up and tell me you're okay."

"Mm," Veronica hummed. She rolled over on the seat, allowing Logan to see her face. Her skin was flush and her eyes were still closed. He wished she would wake up.

"Ronnie, it's me, Logan. I know we hate each other but I need you to wake up and tell me you're okay," Logan said desperately, his mind racing with possibilities. The worst he could come up with was that someone tried to date rape her.

"Don't hate you Lo," Veronica assured hazily. She rolled back onto her stomach.

"Oh Ronnie," he replied remorsefully as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. "Tell me it wasn't the drugs I gave Dick. I'll never forgive myself." Logan could already tell he wouldn't be going to Tijuana again anytime soon, if ever again. Just the thought of drugs he bought poisoning his Veronica made him want to beat the crap out of himself.

Logan watched Veronica for a few minutes more before making up his mind. He was sober enough. He could drive, and he would, right to the hospital. He didn't know what was wrong with Veronica but it sure as hell scared the crap out of him. Just taking her back to his place or even her house wasn't an option; he had to make sure she was okay.

"Everything's gonna be fine, Ronica, I'm gonna get you help," Logan swore. Ten minutes later he pulled Veronica out of the car and rushed to the doors of the emergency room.

"Help!" Logan managed to blurt before the two nurses and doctor hanging around the admissions desk ran forward to do just that.

* * *

><p>Logan sat on the plastic chairs in the waiting room, waiting. He had already called Mr. Mars with the help of the nice nurse sitting at the admissions desk. He had tried the number he had memorized all those years ago only to find that it was disconnected. Thankfully there was only one Keith Mars in the directory. Once he had woken the man up it didn't take long for Logan to convince him to get to the hospital.<p>

"Logan!" a voice shouted causing Logan to pull himself to his feet. "Logan, where is she?" Keith frantically rushed through the sliding glass doors. He was still in his pajamas.

"They have her in some room in the back, running tests. I'm not family so they won't tell me anything and it's not visiting hours so I can't go back there," Logan explained softly. He linked his hands together and hung his head.

"I'll be right back," the older man replied before rushing to the nurse at the admission's desk.

Logan stood with baited breath. He didn't know what the nurse would tell Keith Mars, but knowing was almost worse than not knowing. What if he hadn't gotten her here in time? What if his drunken tendencies got her killed? He would never forgive himself. Nor would he ever drink again. Just the thought of alcohol anywhere near him suddenly made him want to vomit. And to think, just the thought of Veronica was enough to cause him to drink only a few hours earlier. His life was nothing if not ironic and spiteful.

"Is she all right?" Logan asked unsteadily as Keith made his way back over to the teen.

Keith looked at Logan—really looked at him closely—before answering. "The doctor hasn't told the nurse anything yet, but she said he'll be out soon."

Logan closed his eyes and flopped back into his seat. "It's my fault," he lamented as he verbally punished himself. Maybe his father was right. Maybe everything was his fault.

"Logan, I can't pretend I know what happened between you and Veronica, but I'm sure whatever happened tonight isn't your fault," Keith said after a moment's hesitation.

"I… It's my fault," Logan repeated loudly, causing a few people in the waiting room to throw him dirty looks for disturbing the peace.

"I'm sure you two can talk it out when she wakes up," Keith coaxed. He set a kind hand on Logan's back to reinforce his words.

"She won't forgive me," Logan bit out, mentally replaying all of the terrible things he had said to her in his head, punishing himself more and more as he remembered.

Keith didn't respond.

* * *

><p>"Keith Mars?" a tired voice called out into the waiting room. Logan and Keith snapped to attention, signaling the doctor.<p>

"That's me," Keith said. He and Logan stood up. "Anything you have to say you can say in front of him," he added at the look the doctor gave Logan.

The doctor nodded. "My name is Doctor Tilman. To cut to the chase, Veronica isn't drunk. She was drugged. Someone must have slipped GHB into her drink wherever she was tonight. According to what Mr. Echolls told the nurse, the drugs should fully be out of Veronica's system in a couple hours. She'll feel a bit out of it for a day or so but other than that she should be fine."

"Someone was trying to r-rape Veronica?" Logan choked, his worst fears confirmed. He would find the son of a bitch and kill him. After he finished beating himself up, of course. It could have been the GHB he bought. His GHB. His fault. No more drugs, not ever.

"Possibly. It could have also been a mistake," the doctor shrugged. "Either way, Veronica wasn't raped. We did a rape kit and everything was… in order," Dr. Tilman said gently. "It's likely you saved her from that fate, young man, so take pride in that."

"Somehow I just feel like an even bigger jackass," Logan muttered.

"Thank you so much, doctor," Keith said. He shook the younger man's hand. "When can I-we see her? Is she awake?"

"As I said, she's still under the effects of the drugs. She should be awake soon, but she probably won't be coherent right away. Mr. Mars, you're welcome to go in and sit with her, but, unfortunately, this young man can't," Dr. Tilman said apologetically. "He's not family."

"Are you sure, doctor?" Keith hedged before Logan cut him off.

"It's fine, I'll go," Logan said. "Mr. Mars, if you give me Veronica's keys, I can go get her car for her." He suddenly had to get the hell out of there.

"I have a spare," Keith replied reaching into his pocket.

"Where should I drive it to?" Logan asked pathetically. He still didn't know where Veronica and her father had moved.

Keith gave him a small smile before rattling off an address. Logan committed it to memory and ran out of the hospital. He glanced over his shoulder as he made his way to his car. He hoped he could bring himself to return the next morning when Veronica woke up, but somehow he wasn't sure he'd be able to scramble together the stones to do so. He was still so ashamed of himself.

"You know it's bad when you make yourself sick," Logan whispered to himself. He reluctantly climbed into his car and drove back to Shelly's.

* * *

><p>Returning Veronica's car and getting himself home took more time than he thought it would. After getting to Shelly's he left his car there and drove hers home. Then he took a cab back to Shelly's and drove his car home. By the time he made it back to the Echoll's mansion, the sun was rising. Logan flinched at the sight of the lit porch lights. That could only mean his father was up, which could only mean trouble for him.<p>

"And so the prodigal son returns," a deep, terrifying voice greeted. Logan's shoulders reflexively hunched up to his ears as he prepared himself for what was to come.

* * *

><p>Hours later Logan was curled up on his bed, one eye swollen shut, his arms wrapped around his battered ribs. Thankfully, break had just started so he wouldn't have to go to school and lie about this particular injury.<p>

"Ay, Logan," the kind, elderly Hispanic maid said. She came bearing a few ice packs and bandages stowed on her person. Yes, she was Weevil's grandmother, but she was also the only person who cared for him after one of these incidents. She always had to wait until Aaron was gone, but she never failed to show up and take care of the little boy she cared for as her own.

"Hi Mrs. Navarro," Logan replied. He dutifully sat up and pulled off his shirt.

"Poor Logan," she clucked. She swiftly, yet gently pressed an ice pack against Logan's eye before setting to work.

It didn't take very long—the elderly woman was used to such attacks. After thanking her, Logan waited until he heard the door close to roll onto his side and allow a few tears loose. It was the punishment he was looking for but that didn't mean it felt good.

* * *

><p>"Daddy?" Veronica asked groggily. She opened her eyes to find herself in an all-white, brightly lit room. It looked nothing like her room at home.<p>

"Oh Veronica, thank God," Keith said. His voice showed relief but his grip on her hand told a different story.

"Thank God? Daddy, where am I?" Veronica asked nervously while trying to sit up.

"Don't move, sweetie, you're in the hospital," Keith replied. This did nothing to allay her fears. If anything it caused her to sit up faster. Of course, she couldn't have anticipated the dizziness.

"Oh man that was a bad idea," she said. She used her free hand to cradle her head and steady her swimming vision.

"Please lie down Veronica," Keith urged. Veronica did as her father asked.

"What happened?" she asked. She took a deep breath, pushed back the nausea and focused her attention on her father.

"You went to that party last night," Keith began. "I knew I shouldn't let you go."

"Daddy, please," Veronica begged.

"From what I understand, someone must have slipped something in your drink; GHB, the doctor said," Keith continued.

"GHB?" Veronica interrupted, her eyes filling with terror. "Was I-did they… rape me?"

"No, apparently Logan saw you passed out by the pool. He brought you here," Keith replied.

"Logan?" Veronica asked in disbelief. "Logan Echolls?"

"Yes, sweetheart, Logan Echolls."

"But he hates me," she blurted out. She had been trying so hard to keep the stress of what was happening at school away from her father but it seemed as though things couldn't continue that way.

"I'm not so sure he does," Keith replied.

"But he does," Veronica said frantically while pulling herself back into a sitting position. "He hates me. He—I know he does."

"Well he doesn't appear to anymore," Keith sighed. "In fact, he seemed pretty upset."

Veronica took a minute to internalize this information. Since when did Logan Echolls give a shit about her? Last time they spoke he was insulting her, calling her a slut and a traitor. It wasn't really speaking, now that she thought about it.

"If you say so, Daddy," Veronica replied. She carefully lay back against her pillows. She had a lot to think about.

* * *

><p>Six hours later, Veronica was released from the hospital. It wasn't until a day later that her father allowed her to leave the apartment and even then he made her call every hour. She wanted to complain but she knew her father had every right to be worried. Hell, she was worried. Who tried to drug her? Would they try again? Where was Logan? Her father made it sound like he was going to visit her before she was discharged from the hospital. Did he have a change of heart? Did he suddenly remember how much he hated her?<p>

These were the questions Veronica pondered for the last week. In that time she began working at her father's office. It was a new business and her father needed the help, so she picked up the slack. Besides, she was on break and she needed something to do.

"Hello?" a familiar voice asked. Veronica had heard the door open but she was so close to finally organizing all of the H's in her father's filing cabinet that she couldn't bring herself to turn around and put a familiar face to a familiar voice.

"One second," Veronica requested as she shoved the last file in its place and slid the drawer shut. Feeling accomplished Veronica turned to see who had come calling. "How can I—oh. Logan." How could she ever forget that familiar voice?

"Now's not a good time, is it?" Logan asked while taking a step backwards. She hadn't seen him this unsure of himself since the last time Lilly broke up with him. _Lilly_. Veronica missed her best friend more and more every day.

Logan was halfway to the door before Veronica snapped out of her memories and stopped him.

"No!" Veronica exclaimed, suddenly glad her father was out following some cheating husband. "No, now's fine Logan, why don't you sit?" She took her place on her side of the desk while Logan settled down across from her.

The pair sat in silence, Logan's eyes on the floor while hers where on him. She was waiting for him to say something—anything. She just wasn't sure when he would get to it.

"I don't deserve your time," Logan began softly.

"As much as I'd like to agree with you, according to my father and a couple really nice nurses, you saved my virginity and possibly my life, so I think I can give you five or ten minutes," she encouraged. Not that she knew why she was encouraging him. As much as she wanted to be his friend again, she wasn't sure how she could forgive him for months of torture.

"I don't deserve it," he argued. "I hated you picking your father. It took me forever to understand and I when finally did, Dick comes up to me and tells me what they were doing to you and I snapped," he explained.

Veronica's eyes widened at his words.

"Why don't you tell me what happened that night? I don't really remember anything beyond taking that drink from Madison," Veronica answered.

"You took a drink from Madison?" Logan asked, his eyes meeting hers for the first time.

"Yes," Veronica said slowly, suddenly unsure. She'd noticed he'd been watching her, but he'd refused to make eye contact. She wondered what that meant.

"Fuck, Dick."

"Logan."

She watched him take a deep breath and a minute to compose himself before beginning his tale. "When I went to Tijuana with the boys we picked up some GHB. I decided I didn't want mine. Dick asked me for it to loosen up Madison and I didn't think anything of it. Dick's name speaks for itself and Madison's the bitch who agreed to date him.

"My guess is that whatever Dick gave her was unsatisfactory and so she handed it off to you. You drank it and ended up… ended up falling over some of the guys before landing on a lounge chair. Dick saw you. He told me they were doing body shots off you. I stopped them and took you to the hospital," Logan finished, his eyes avoiding hers yet again. "Do you see now how it's all my fault?"

Veronica could feel her heart hammering in her chest. When Lilly died, Logan morphed into an angry teenager who hated her with his whole heart but now, somehow, it was as if that angry teenager was slowly melting away and in its place sat the boy she had missed so much.

"I'm sorry, Ronica, for everything. I understand if you never want to see or speak to me again. I would probably feel the same way," Logan mumbled. He got to his feet and stumbled his way out of the office without so much as looking back at Veronica. It was as if her silence was enough of a dismissal for him.

"Logan?" Keith asked as he opened the door just in time for Logan to make his way out of the office. Keith called after him twice more before giving up.

"Veronica, what happened?" Keith asked his daughter while stepping into the office with two coffees in hand.

"I'm not sure," Veronica finally said, her heart and head still trying to process his words. She absently took her coffee from her father. "No idea, really."

* * *

><p>Logan walked down the beach, clenching and unclenching his fists. He was used to having a bottle in his hand but the thought of drinking still made him sick. Unfortunately, this meant he had nothing to help him deal with his anger or the pain that was the product of his father's anger. He was thinking about taking up boxing. Maybe if he could hit something himself he would feel a bit better.<p>

He kept walking, his hand still opening and closing, unconsciously highlighting the absence of a bottle. He wasn't sure where he was going or what he was going to do now. He had the break ahead of him and nothing to do. He'd stopped speaking to almost all of his friends in the days after Shelly's party, before speaking to Veronica. The thought of having anything to any of those assholes, especially Duncan or Casey, made him want to break something.

But the only person he didn't want to avoid was the one person he couldn't seem to find. When he went to Mars Investigations, he had no idea what would happen. And then it happened and he ran. That wasn't part of the plan, the running, but he couldn't help himself after finding out that it was his drugs that had poisoned her.

And now he was waiting on Veronica. Or at least he thought he was waiting on Veronica. Maybe he left her confused and she was waiting for him to come back and un-confuse her. It had only been a day, but he was impatient.

"I should just stop by her dad's office again," he contemplated out loud. It wasn't such a terrible idea. If she really didn't want him there, she would tell him and he would just leave. But if it was just that she was confused and didn't know what to do with him, maybe he could clarify things and they could be friends again. But that was definitely the best-case scenario. As much as he wanted to be friends with Veronica again, he would settle for forgiveness and nothing more.

"Fuck me," Logan sighed and forced himself to keep his nails embedded deep in his palm for a long moment before letting go and repeating the action. He could tell he was going to hate this nervous habit. Maybe he would feel better if called it an early night so he could wake up early and catch some waves. Surfing had always made him feel better in the past.

"Yes, well, that would release some of this tension," a voice said from behind him as slender fingers wrapped themselves around a tortured palm and pulled him to a stop

Logan's eyes went wide as he turned to face her. "Ronnie," he breathed. He grabbed her hand, hoping that if he held on tightly enough she wouldn't be able to walk away from him.

"Hi Logan," she replied softly. He could just barely feel her fingers returning to sentiment.

"How'd you find me?"

"You love the beach."

"I guess you've become a detective in my absence," Logan said bitterly, wondering what else he had missed because he was such an asshole.

"Not really," she shrugged. "And would you stop beating yourself up for two seconds? I get it, you're a sad excuse for a human being."

Logan could swear his heart stopped beating in that moment, if only for a few seconds. This was it.

"I want you to know that even after all the mean things you said it me, Logan, I never hated you," she confessed. "I might have wanted to hate you but every time I looked at you, I didn't see you. I saw this terrible, angry boy that seemed to have taken your place. But now you look like you again. Just... you have to promise you won't freak out again. I need you to have faith in me the way you used to."

Her blue eyes met his brown ones and for a brief moment, Logan really thought about the boy he had become and the boy she wanted him to be.

"What if I'm not strong enough?" he asked

"You are," she urged. She wrapped a second hand around his and lifted all fifteen fingers to her chest, pulling him just a bit closer to her.

And in that second, he really felt like he was.

"I guess there's really only one question left," Logan said as he withdrew his hand from hers.

"What?" she asked.

A smile, a true smile, broke out across his face for the first time since Lilly died.

"Who's going to tell the roundtable of rich kids that their mighty leader has resigned?" he asked, causing a mirror-image smile to appear on her face.

"Nose-goes." She pressed her index finger up against her nose to illustrate her point.

"Oh no you don't!" he exclaimed before lunging for her.

Veronica squealed and took off down the beach with Logan following close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it. Review and let me know what you think!**

**Love and Luck,**

**Gaby  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Conversations<strong>

"Dude," Dick groaned. "I drugged Ronnie. That's like drugging a fucking Disney Princess."

Logan kicked his legs in the water as Dick processed Veronica's story. He had called the boy partially because he needed a surfing buddy but also because he needed someone to share the burden of guilt with.

"Technically, I drugged Cinderella," Logan corrected.

"Well, if we're getting technical, Maddy did," Dick countered. "Y'know, she probably gave Ronnie a trip to the dentist."

"A what?" Logan asked, already feeling disgusted.

"A trip to the dentist," Dick explained. "It's when she spits in a drink and hands it to someone she doesn't like."

"That's disgusting." He said it but he wasn't sure he meant it. He'd done a lot of really disgusting things to Veronica over the last few months. Dick trying to drug Madison to get her to loosen up in the first place was pretty disgusting too.

"She's disgusting," Dick echoed. "I think I'm going to break up with her."

"Yeah," Logan encouraged without much thought. Sometimes he felt like Dick and Madison deserved each other. But he knew that if push came to shove, Dick would be there for him whereas Madison would much rather stab him in the back. And that's why he was going to ignore the fact that Dick was really just a dick and move on.

The pair sat there watching the waves, both feeling the shared guilt nibbling away at their insides, neither sure what to say or do next. So instead they just surfed.

"Do you think Ronnie hates me?" Dick asked as they walked out of the water an hour later.

Logan glanced at his friend from the corner of his eye. "I'm not really sure if she's mad at you. We haven't really spoken about it."

"Yeah, but, dude," Dick protested. Logan nodded, understanding what wasn't said.

"I'm having lunch with her. You're more than welcome to come with," Logan offered.

"Nah, I'm gonna go find Madison and break up with her," Dick said. Logan smirked. The memory of the last time Dick tried to break up with Madison came to mind. He had texted her. She had deleted it and acted as if nothing happened.

"Gotta make it nice and public this time," Logan agreed. He was glad Dick was sticking to the plan on this one. It was unlikely Veronica would want to have anything to do with Dick as long as he was dating Madison and Logan really didn't want to have to stop being friends with Dick. He'd do it, but there was something about the unintelligent surfer that reminded him of how much worse things could really be.

"Maybe I'll just make out with Caitlin. She's probably an easier lay than Madison anyway," Dick shrugged.

Logan snorted. He might throw the word slut around a bit too generously but everyone knew Caitlin was worthy of that title.

"I'll call you later, bro," Dick said as he veered off toward his car.

Logan mimicked Dick and headed towards his yellow SUV. Once he was sure his board was secured to the roof of his car, Logan unlocked the door and grabbed his ringing phone.

"What's up?" Logan asked. He tucked his phone between his ear and shoulder and began shimmying out of his wetsuit.

"Can we do lunch at the office instead? My dad has me doing all these background checks while he's out on some case and I want to get them done as soon as I can," Veronica confessed.

A tight smile appeared on Logan's face. He hated that Veronica was slowly becoming consumed by her father's work, but he could understand. Her father's detective agency was new and it was the only income they had. Any way Veronica could help, she would. He only wished the Mars family would take money from him. It wasn't charity, even if Veronica and her father thought it was.

"Sure thing, I'll see you in a bit," Logan replied as he struggled to pull his shirt over his head. "But I'm going to stink of ocean."

"Oh good, I love the smell of fish and saltwater at lunchtime," Veronica teased absently.

"Should I bring take out? Lobster perhaps?" he shot back.

"Hm, no, I was thinking I'd like some manicotti. And aren't you allergic? But if you want-oh. Okay. I get it now. Very funny, Chuckles." He laughed, proving her point. "Bring me Italian or else."

"Yes ma'am," Logan barked in response, evoking giggles.

"Hurry, I'm starved," she added before the line went dead. Logan rolled his eyes. If there was ever a reliable thing in the world, it was Veronica Mars's appetite. He still wasn't sure where she put it all.

* * *

><p>"So what's this big case your dad is working?" Logan asked. He skimmed the contents of the file that was open on the desk: a bail jumper who had made it to Nevada before Keith Mars had caught him. Veronica had been studying it, and others, all morning, marveling at her father's notes. He was damn good at his job, even if Neptune didn't seem to think so anymore.<p>

"I'm not sure." She picked at the remains of her lunch. "But, well… don't be mad, okay?" she asked. She wasn't sure telling Logan was a good idea. What if he got mad and stormed out? They'd only made up the week before prior.

"I won't be," he assured. She sighed at his leap of faith. She knew he was trying so hard to make up for everything but she didn't want him to make a promise he couldn't keep.

"I think my dad's still working on Lilly's case," Veronica said softly. The last of her appetite dissipated. She got up from her chair and tossed the take out box in the garbage as she waited for Logan's response.

"But... he can't," Logan protested weakly. He legs gave out and he fell back into Veronica's vacated seat.

"But he is. He sees something that Lamb doesn't," Veronica confessed, her heart pounding in her chest.

She watched Logan closely. He stared blankly at the wall in front of him. She was so ready for him to call her a traitor again. She knew the last week was too good to be true. She wasn't sure why she had forgiven him when she knew he couldn't change. Maybe it was the sincerity of his apology or the desperation in his eyes, but it was all a big mistake, she just knew it.

"I trust you and I trust your dad," Logan finally said as he refocused his gaze on Veronica.

Her eyes went wide from the pleasant surprise.

"Oh Logan," Veronica breathed. Her shoulders slumped in relief.

"Never again, Ronica," Logan promised before getting to his feet and pulling the small blonde into a tight hug. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," she replied. She wrapped her slender arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest, taking comfort in his strong build and the smell of his cologne. She hated that she was still so insecure in their friendship, but she knew that he understood. It was going to take more than a week to mend their friendship.

Mend, she reminded herself. Not return to what it was. She and Logan would never have what they had before Lilly died, or even what they had in the first few days after Lilly died, before her father had accused Jake Kane of the murder. But that had to be a good thing, right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm glad you all like this story so much. The overwhelming positive response really makes writing this all the more fun, so keep it up, yeah?**

**Love and Luck,**

**Gaby**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Metaphors<strong>

"So," Dick said briefly. He drummed his fingers against the tabletop.

Veronica suppressed a smile as she watched the nervous surfer dude.

"So," she echoed teasingly, all the while doing her best to keep her tone even. She didn't want to give away her amusement. According to Logan, Dick really did feel badly about the whole inadvertent, accidental drugging incident and he deserved her best efforts. Unfortunately, it was hard for her to accept an apology that wasn't really necessary. Just as she had told Logan on more than one occasion, he had acted stupidly, but there was no malicious intent. And nothing terrible happened.

Well, not nothing. The drugs she'd taken were meant for Madison, given to her so she would sleep with him. She mentally reminded herself to talk to either him or Logan or both about that later. Now just wasn't the time.

"Listen, Ronnie, I didn't mean to drug you. I just wanted to have some fun with Madison, who I dumped, if you haven't already heard. And I'm really sorry I didn't stop those guys from doing that shit to you. I've totally gone around and threatened to kill all of them if they so much as even look at you the wrong way ever again," Dick apologized.

Veronica shook her head at him. "I'm not hurt, am I?"

"Um, I guess not?" Dick asked in confusion.

"Nope," Veronica assured. "And y'know, the fact that you'd be willing to kick the asses of the guys you've been friends with for years over little ol' me is disconcertingly loyal of you."

"Right, loyalty!" Dick exclaimed as her words brought something to mind. Veronica tilted her head curiously. Logan had warned her about Dick's plan for a coffee date slash apology rendezvous. There was no loyalty clause. "Listen, Ronnie, Logan's my best bud. He really, really is, even when... even before everything went to hell. But when he accused you of betraying Lilly, I kind of thought he was losing it a little bit. I mean, your dad's your dad, right? My dad's a douche but I would stick by him because he's my dad. I know Logan's not, like, wired the same way, or whatever, considering his dad is more than just your average douche dad, but you stick with family."

Veronica nodded slowly, hesitantly encouraging his train of thought.

"So what I'm trying to say is that when Logan told us all that you were public enemy number one, I didn't like it, but I didn't say anything because I just did what Hitler wanted and I'm sorry. From now on I'll be more like those kick ass resistance fighter guys we learned about in history class and fight back or whatever," Dick finished. Veronica's eyebrows rose at his metaphor of choice. Who knew Dick actually paid attention in class? Or that he would ever compare Logan to _Hitler_. She wasn't sure she would ever compare anyone to Hitler.

"Well, I wouldn't really say Logan's as bad as Hitler, but being a resistance fighter is an excellent choice, Dick," Veronica commended, carefully choosing her words. "And your loyalty is greatly appreciated."

"Good. Because it's hard to come by," he said gruffly, his shaggy blond hair falling into his hopeful blue eyes.

"A sheep to the slaughter no more," Veronica said with a nod.

"Huh?" Dick asked. Veronica laughed. She'd taken his metaphor a bit too far for him to follow.

"Yeah, Dick, you're forgiven."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's short, but I love Dick, so I like it. Please review!**

**Love and Luck,**

**Gaby  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Meet Mac<strong>

Veronica didn't jog. She hated running. She never ran for or from anything. Her father had always told her that running never solved anything. That's probably why when she went to school every day from Lilly's death until the end of the year she walked in with her head held high, even with the nasty comments coming at her from every direction. It was also probably why she went to Shelly Pomroy's party. She didn't want to let them get to her, but in the end, it had almost gotten her raped. And that's why she was out running. Well, that and she thought it would be good for the pit bull. She didn't think he would run off. Why did her father have to get her a pit bull as a protector? Couldn't he just get her a taser and call it a day?

"Backup!" she shouted after her dog, grimacing at the name her father so appropriately given the pooch. She could just see him in the distance. "Backup! Heel Backup!" It wasn't long before the large dog had made his way over a sand dune and out of Veronica's sight. "Crap," she swore as she picked up her pace. Why hadn't anyone warned her that running on sand, even wet sand, was a terrible idea? Why did all of the movies make it look so fun and effortless?

"Crap," Veronica gasped a she made it over the sand dune, very much out of breath. She would have to work on this running thing if she wanted to start. Then again, she wasn't sure if any kind of running would do her any good.

"Oh thank God," the blonde breathed as she slowed to a stop at the sight of a girl scratching a stationary Backup's ears. Veronica slowly made her way over to the brunette who had caught up with her dog.

"This belong to you?" the girl asked as Veronica approached.

"Unfortunately," Veronica grimaced. "I still don't know why my dad thought giving me a pit bull for Christmas was a good idea."

"Yeah, but he's a good boy, aren't you?" the girl asked, more of Backup than of Veronica.

"When he wants to be," Veronica answered as the pit bull happily wagged his tail, enjoying the attention he was receiving. "I'm Veronica, by the way."

"I know," she brunette replied. It was only in that moment that Veronica noticed the blue streaks in her hair. "I'm Cindy Mackenzie, but everyone just calls me Mac."

"You go to Neptune High," Veronica presumed.

"Yes ma'am," Mac replied.

"I'm sorry," Veronica apologized.

"Sorry because you don't know me or sorry because we go there?" the brunette asked cynically. She tucked a rogue blue streak behind her ear.

"Both," Veronica sighed. Even though she and Logan were friends again and it appeared that Dick had her back, Neptune High still terrified her. Whoever said high school is hell clearly wasn't descriptive enough to really pinpoint how awful a place could be.

"Yeah, well, popular and nerd don't really go well together," Mac shrugged.

Veronica smiled sardonically. "Good thing I'm not popular anymore, huh?" she asked.

"Right, a leper like the rest of us," Mac remarked.

"So, wanna get coffee with this leper?" Veronica asked. "I owe you. You saved me from chasing my dog across the beach and I did ignore you through two years of high school."

"Hm," Mac hummed. "I think maybe you owe me more than coffee. Perhaps a pony?"

"You know, I've been asking my dad for one of those for years," Veronica remarked. She grabbed Backup's leash and started walking down the beach. "He's always given me something else. It's such a let down but I've gotten used to it. Maybe you should too."

Veronica smiled as Mac's laughter filled the air. Logan hadn't mentioned the absence of her mother or Lilly, but he had said something about Veronica needing a female influence in her life. Apparently her father, Dick and him weren't good enough company for her, even if she thought so. She had told him that she couldn't just walk into a grocery store and pick up girls like he did, but maybe she could go to a beach and find one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm glad you all still like this story and I hope you all keep reading and reviewing. Those reviews are really like crack. Or chocolate. Whichever. (Really just the chocolate though. All day, every day.)  
><strong>

**Love and Luck,**

**Gaby**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Camp Fire Stories<strong>

"Do you think junior year is going to suck or really suck?" Dick asked bluntly.

The five friends huddled around the small fire Veronica and Mac had managed to light while the boys sorted out the food a few hours earlier.

"At least you guys only have two years left. I have three years of this crap," Cassidy commiserated.

His tone was bitter, but out of the corner of her eye Veronica could just see the small smile on his face. She frowned. How long had Cassidy wished Dick would suddenly become unpopular so they could have that in common, so Dick could understand what he was going through?

"It'll be fine, as long as we stick together," Logan said confidently.

Veronica's frowned deepened as she noticed a hint of insecurity in his voice. She didn't think anyone else heard it. Dick wasn't that observant and Cassidy was clearly off in his own little world. And then there was Mac. Mac had just been introduced to the small group the week before and she was still getting used to the way they worked—even more so than the rest of them, that is. Apparently, as Veronica found out over coffee, Mac was the classic, introverted technological genius that was only able to appear outgoing because she had a soft spot for animals. Most other times she was awkward, even clumsy with her words and probably wouldn't say much of anything in front of the most popular boys in school until she was completely comfortable, no matter how unpopular they'd suddenly become.

Veronica sighed inwardly at her own musings. How had she never realized how complicated life could be? Back before Duncan broke up with her, everything seemed so easy, so effortless. Veronica didn't know for sure, but Lilly must have worked hard to make it that way. She was the queen bee, the instigator of everything fabulous at Neptune High, as she used to say. There was no way she could have easily managed that on her own. Then again Lilly always got what she wanted.

"V?" Mac asked nervously. She nudged her friend. Veronica snapped back to attention at her new nickname. Just because Mac was a little jumpy around the guys didn't mean the two girls hadn't bonded quickly over a love of James Bond movies and baking cookies. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just took a little trip, I guess," Veronica shrugged before shivering. She hadn't even noticed she was cold.

"Well don't go too far, I'm thinking about breaking out the marshmallows," Logan said as he easily inserted himself into the conversation and dropped his jacket over Veronica's shoulders. She hadn't even seen him approach from where he was sitting next to Dick across the fire.

"Tell me you brought fixings for s'mores," Veronica almost drooled.

"What am I? New here?" Logan asked rhetorically before making his way back to his seat to dig the graham crackers, chocolate and marshmallows out of his bag.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the marshmallows were gone, some tossed in the sand as a result of a friendly disagreement between Logan and Dick, but most in the stomachs of the five friends.<p>

"School's gonna really suck," Veronica finally said. She had been thinking about her response for a while and she decided that, as the fire waned, she was ready to voice her opinion.

"Ronica," Logan sighed. She wasn't sure if he was going to respond with snark or promises of protection. However, she did know that no amount of snark or protecting would stop school from sucking.

"I know, Logan," she shrugged, assuming he was going to say something comforting for the sake of everyone there. "And you're right, if we stick together it'll definitely suck less, but there's no point sugarcoating it."

She'd considered that whole running thing for a while. She'd even taken Backup out a couple more times, but she decided she didn't like it. Her father was right. She was going to have to face school just as she had before her renewed friendship with Logan.

"But Mac, I should warn you, it's probably not going to be pretty. If you don't wanna be friends with us, we won't be mad but now is the time to abandon ship."

Veronica wasn't sure why she said it. Logan was right. She did need a girlfriend to gossip and watch girly movies and bake cookies with. It almost made her feel normal. Or as normal as you could feel when the whole school hated you, your very best friend was dead, your ex-boyfriend and love of your life no longer even looked at you, your mother walked out on you and your father had lost his job and had to move you out of the only home you could really remember and into a tiny little apartment. For making her feel normal though all of that, Veronica loved Mac and didn't want her to go.

"I don't scare easy, Veronica," Mac replied.

"I knew I liked you," Dick said. He slung an arm around Mac's shoulders. Veronica knew the brunette was blushing even if she couldn't see it.

"All right you two, break it up," Logan admonished while getting to his feet. "It's almost midnight and parents might start to worry."

"I told my dad that he's not allowed to pull out the shot gun again," Veronica swore, reflexively holding up her hands to proclaim her innocence. Dick, Cassidy and Mac couldn't hold back their laughter as they got to their feet and began cleaning up the mess they had made over the course of the night.

"Never again will I keep Veronica Mars out past her curfew," Logan swore exaggeratedly. He grabbed Veronica's outstretched hand and pulled her up.

"My father thanks you," Veronica told him before walking over to Mac, who had wandered a little ways away from the group.

"What I don't understand is why Logan doesn't just tell everyone to like you again and have that be that," Mac said softly. Both girls stuck their toes in the shallow water at the shore's edge. Veronica looked over her shoulder to make sure the boys were out of earshot. They were packing the coolers into Logan's giant SUV.

"It's more complicated than that," Veronica sighed. She briefly considered how much to tell Mac. She was pretty sure she could trust her new friend, but she wasn't sure Mac could handle the truth. Logan hardly could. "About a month ago, we were at a party and some stuff happened. It's why Logan and I became friends again. But it's also why we're both so reluctant to have anything to do with our old friends. Then there's Dick, who thoroughly embarrassed Madison Sinclair by breaking up with her in public a couple weeks ago. And Cassidy never really enjoyed spending time with those guys."

"Sounds political," Mac commented. "I don't really give a shit about politics."

"And I thought I couldn't like you more than I already did," Veronica sighed, glad that Mac hadn't asked a bunch of questions she really didn't want to answer.

"I don't swing that way," Mac added with a straight face before walking off to rejoin the boys. Veronica laughed loudly before hurrying to catch up with her friend.

"Well that explains you and Dick," Veronica whispered to her friend as she linked arms with her.

"Veronica!" Mac whined. "No."

"Yes," Veronica accused.

"No!" Mac exclaimed softly. They were getting uncomfortably close to Logan's SUV.

"Is something the matter ladies?" Logan asked curiously.

"Just that atrocious car of yours," Veronica teased, dropping the subject and Mac's arm for the time being.

"And now I'm not going to give you a ride home," Logan replied haughtily.

"I drove myself here," Veronica deadpanned, causing their three friends to laugh yet again.

"Oh. Right," Logan said with a shrug. "Well good night, fair maidens. Dick, Cassidy, pack it in." The three boys quickly said their goodbyes to the girls, piled into the car and drove off.

"I really would rather be a social outcast with you guys than invisible without," Mac commented while walking to Veronica's car.

"Well, don't you worry about that. You definitely won't be invisible when we get back to school in the fall," Veronica said as they climbed into her car. "It may suck, but you'll have more attention than you've ever dreamed of."

"Sounds more like my nightmares," Mac commented.

Veronica started the engine and pulled out of her parking spot.

"Mine too, Mac, mine too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is my little group so far, but I've got a few more to go. Once those relationships are mostly established, we can move on to the good stuff (the LoVe good stuff, that is).  
><strong>

**On a different note, thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing. It means the world to me to know that I'm writing this for someone, you know?  
><strong>

**Love and Luck,**

**Gaby**


	6. Chapter 6

****Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Brotherly Love<strong>

"Hey, Cass," Veronica began as they dug through the kitchen cabinets for snacks. Logan and Dick had won the coin toss and were picking the movie. Mac was mediating, or just being lazy. Veronica wasn't sure which. "What do you want to do for your birthday?"

"Dick put you in charge?" Cassidy asked as he tugged open a bag of chips.

"I made him," Veronica shot back, causing the younger boy to smile. "Me and Mac are better party planners anyways."

"Thanks," Cassidy replied. "Also, thanks for not calling me Beaver. And for making Logan stop too. I don't think I ever thanked you for that."

"I didn't make Logan stop. He just kind of followed my lead," Veronica shrugged, knowing he did it to please her after she made an offhanded comment about the terrible nickname weeks earlier. "But you're welcome. No one should have to be Dick's brother and have such an awful nickname. One or the other only."

"Sometimes I'd rather the nickname," he replied, his voice tinted with anger. Veronica wasn't sure what she had done to deserve two friends who were so passive aggressive.

"Dick's a dick, Cass," Veronica said with a sigh, truly realizing in that moment how appropriate the elder Casablancas's nickname was, "but he loves you, you know that, right?"

"I'm not sure I believe that," Cassidy replied before shoving a few chips into his mouth.

Veronica rolled her eyes. Boys could be so stubborn, so stupid. "Did I ever tell you about that time your brother and I went for coffee so he could apologize for being such an ass to me?" she asked pointlessly. She knew she hadn't.

"No," he shrugged.

"Well, when we went for coffee, Dick told me that he and I have something really important in common," she began.

"Unlikely," he snorted in response.

"He told me that he understood why I stuck with my dad," she continued as if she hadn't heard him. "He said that family is family and you stick with them as long as they'll have you. He said he would have done the same in my place, even if he didn't show it when it was all happening."

"Somehow I don't think it would actually happen that way if push came to shove," Cassidy replied, but she could hear the doubt in his voice.

"Cass, Dick's a moron most of the time, but he's one of the most loyal people I have ever met. You're his baby brother, the only one he's got. He would never let anything really bad happen to you if he could stop it and I think deep down you know I'm right," Veronica explained.

"If you say so," he shrugged as he grabbed his bag of chips and walked back into the living room, passing Dick as he went.

"Thanks Ronnie," Dick said softly once his brother was out of earshot.

"Can I ask you a question, Dick?" Veronica asked, glad Dick had heard her words but still curious about one thing. "I mean, considering I stuck up for you just now and all that."

"Anything," Dick said earnestly. Veronica smiled at the change. When she was dating Duncan and Lily was still alive, he was the class clown, the one who didn't take anything seriously. Now, all the sudden, he was slipping into the role of protector, standing beside his best friend, Logan, who had also found himself in that position. Veronica had to say that she rather enjoyed Logan and Dick, the protectors over Logan and Dick, the idiots.

"Why did you do it?" she asked softly. "Why did you drug Madison?" It hadn't bothered her at first, but the hours spent sitting in her father's office, researching scumbags of all different types made her curious.

Dick sighed. "I was wondering when you were going to ask me," he confessed. "Logan hasn't asked either. I've sort of been wishing one of you would ask me, give me crap for it, y'know? Almost like a kid who does something bad and gets away with it but still knows what he did was wrong and wants someone to scold him."

Veronica watched the boy fiddle around the kitchen for a few more minutes. She wasn't sure what he was waiting for but she knew if she waited she would get her answer. "To be honest with you, I was kind of drunk and I thought it would loosen her up. She had this stick up her ass. I think she was plotting her takeover of Lily's throne, or something crazy like that. Then again, she's always up to something crazy, but she never held out on me before, so when Logan told me he had some GHB, I thought I would give her a little.

"I didn't think it was enough to cause her to black our or anything, just get her a little loopy. And maybe that would have been the case, because she's bigger than you, I guess, but I still shouldn't have done it. I know I should probably apologize to her, but I honestly think I gave her what she deserved when I broke up with her. Dating her in the first place wasn't my best idea," Dick shrugged. The pensive look on his face told her he had more to say.

"But even though I know she's not a good person, every time I think about that night, I get this feeling in my stomach. I don't know what it is. It's this clenching feeling and it makes me feel like… like I wish I could forget the whole thing ever happened. I don't know what it is and I don't know if it's because of what I tried to do to her or what happened to you because of what I tried to do to her, but I wish it would just go away."

Veronica closed the distance between them and set a hand on Dick's shoulder. "It's guilt, Dick," Veronica informed. "You're embarrassed by what happened. You wish you could go back and undo it, but you can't. Even though you know I don't blame you and she'll never even know it happened, you can't help but feeling like that asshole who actually thought drugging someone was a good idea. But the fact that you feel like this now shows that you're not that asshole who actually thought drugging someone was a good idea. You're that stupid drunk kid who made a mistake and are now sober enough to realize it." Veronica could only hope that something she had said in her attempt to psychoanalyze Dick had struck a chord.

"When did you get so smart?" Dick asked softly, his eyes meeting Veronica's.

"Probably when I stopped hanging out with you and Logan," Veronica joked. Dick's responded with silence. "Too soon?" she added with a weak smile, feeling the tension in the room.

"It'll always be too soon to joke about that," Dick replied seriously. "I really am sorry, for that and for everything else, Veronica. I really just wish I could take the last couple of months back. Maybe I could do something different, to make everything better."

Veronica shook her head. "Before, we were all so angry. Logan was drinking all the time, you didn't care and I was all alone and stupid. And even though we're still angry sometimes, at least we have each other to deal with it. We also have each other to deal with our guilt, whether it's in relation to what happened to Lily or to me. I honestly think that as long as we stick together, at least for now, at least through high school, we can deal with our anger and our guilt.

"But that doesn't just go for you, Logan and me. It includes Mac and Cassidy. I don't know what either of them has gone through, what their baggage is, but we have to help them, the same way we expect them to help us," Veronica added, advocating mostly for Cassidy.

Dick nodded slowly. "Thanks Ronnie."

"Anytime, Dick," she replied with a smile, glad that they had this conversation. "Now, make us some popcorn. I'm gonna go veto your movie choice."

"But it's 40 Year Old Virgin!" Dick protested, the mood instantly lightened as Veronica grabbed some sodas from the fridge and made her way back into the living room. Mac really was just a lazy bum.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's Cassidy and a little more Dick. I love those Casablancas boys. There's just so much there. But don't worry, Dick's still a pig when it comes to women, just a pig under Veronica's jurisdiction. We'll see how that works out. We'll also have to see how Cassidy's psychological issues play out with Veronica running the show. Which she is, I suppose, but not the way Lilly did. I like to think of it as more of a mother hen thing than a dictatorial power trip. Hopefully my writing conveys that.**

**Thanks, as always, for reading and reviewing in general. I love you all. Really, I do. Why do you think I keep coming back to this site and writing stories even when I think I'm done with fan fiction for good?  
><strong>

**Love and Luck,**

**Gaby**


	7. Chapter 7

****Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Truth<strong>

Logan lay out on the beach, his whole body aching from his last beating. It was a really bad one and Mrs. Navarro hadn't been to work the last couple of days, so there really wasn't anyone to take care of him. She was sick, or at least that's what the other maids told him when he asked. He wanted to pay her a visit, but he hurt too much. He couldn't go see her when he was in that much pain, it would only make her feel worse and everyone, even Logan, knows the point of visiting the sick is to make them feel better.

"Mm," Logan groaned as a rough, wet tongue licked his cheek. It could only be Back Up. As much as he loved Veronica, he just couldn't. A phone call he could handle, but anything more was just too much.

"Logan!" Veronica exclaimed cheerfully as she approached. Logan closed his eyes, bracing himself for what was to come.

"Hi Ronnie," Logan said as opened his eyes and pulled himself into a sitting position. God his stomach hurt. "What's up?"

"Not much," she said as she plopped down next to him. Even though there was a good inch between them, he could feel heat radiating off of her body. "I've missed you the last couple days. Where have you been?"

"Family reunion," Logan said shortly as he loosely linked his hands in his lap, never letting his eyes stray from his sleeve-covered wrists. He had to make sure she couldn't see what was under them. The handprint bruises would surely alarm Veronica. She may have lost her best friend and almost been raped all in a few short months, but she was still his Ronnie. She was still the sweet, innocent girl who didn't deserve this pain in her life and as long as he could keep the harsh truth of his life out of hers, he would do it, if only to keep her innocent just a little bit longer.

"Come home with me for dinner," Veronica offered. "My dad's making chili and it's really, really good."

Logan looked up for a brief moment to see Veronica's hopeful face before turning his eyes to the horizon. As much as he didn't want to put his ailing body through a dinner that was sure to turn into a late movie night, he also knew how let down she would be if he didn't come. He couldn't let her think that he wasn't in it for the long haul, that there wasn't a single thing on the planet he wouldn't do for her. He couldn't lose her again. He just couldn't. She and Dick were all he really had, they were his family, and even though they both had their own families he couldn't help but cling to them.

"Can we go somewhere first?" Logan asked softly. There was one other person in his family that he had to take care of.

* * *

><p>"Well if it isn't the little rich boy," Weevil said as Veronica and Logan climbed out of Logan's car, a window left open just enough for Back Up to menacingly stick his head out of.<p>

"We're just here to see your grandmother, Weevil," Logan sighed. He didn't want to argue with Weevil. He didn't want to argue with anyone. He just wanted to bring Mrs. Navarro the soup one of the maids had suggested he bring her, see if she needed anything else and just go.

"She's sick. She'll be back to work when she's better. You don't need to see her," Weevil deadpanned.

"Weevil, please," Veronica chimed in hopefully. Logan didn't have to look at her to know her eyes were wide and her head was tilted in that beseeching way that got pretty much anyone to do pretty much anything for her.

"I just want to help," Logan said as he held up the white paper bag of soup he had brought with him.

Weevil didn't say anything; he only turned around and walked into the house. Veronica nudged Logan. It was the best invitation they were ever going to get. Logan steadied himself before walking into the house. He wasn't sure why he was doing this, but he couldn't turn back. Veronica would want to know why and he couldn't tell her.

"Door at the end of the hall. She knows you're here," Weevil grunted from where he sat at the kitchen table. Logan nodded before leading Veronica to Mrs. Navarro's room.

"Mrs. Navarro?" Logan asked as he slowly edged the door open, giving the older woman a chance to tell him to go away if she wanted.

"Come in," Mrs. Navarro beckoned.

"Hi Mrs. Navarro, how are you feeling?" Logan asked as he and Veronica walked inside the small, crowded room. It wasn't that there were a lot of people packed into the elderly maid's bedroom. No, the room felt crowded because of the abundance of pictures, knick-knacks and other personal affects that represented a life full of love, laughter and family—a life that might be poverty ridden, but was one he knew she was proud of. That was more than Logan could say for his lifestyles of the rich and the famous.

Then again, no one ever gave him the option. If he could choose he knew he would pick Mrs. Navarro and Weevil's life in a heartbeat. Maybe that's why he was always so mean to Weevil; he was jealous. Or maybe it was just the way it was supposed to be. People expected the head of the popular crowd to hate the head of the biker gang and so they did. It hurt his head to think about and the last thing he needed was more pain.

"I feel much better, thank you, Mr. Logan. I will be back at work soon," Mrs. Navarro replied from where she was bundled up under the covers. "But you should not be here."

"You take care of me, Mrs. Navarro, of course I came," Logan replied. "And this is my friend Veronica Mars. She wanted to come see you too."

"It's very nice to meet you, Veronica," Mrs. Navarro replied as her tired brown eyes darted between the petite blonde and the boy who brought her to this house in the first place. "Mr. Logan, is everything okay?" Mrs. Navarro asked, concern in her voice.

Logan froze for a brief second before pasting a smile on his face and nodding. "Yes ma'am. I just wanted to bring you some soup. Mrs. Hector told me it's your favorite."

"Veronica, could you go, just for a moment?" Mrs. Navarro asked, ignoring Logan's previous comment.

Veronica turned to Logan and shot him a puzzled look. Logan simply shrugged. Veronica shrugged back before nodding and vacating the room. Logan closed his eyes in relief.

"She does not know," Mrs. Navarro accused.

"She doesn't have to know," Logan replied.

"He hurt you very badly this time, didn't he?"

Logan bit his lip and dipped his head, almost as if embarrassed by the silent confession.

"I'm sorry I could not help you this time, mi niño. I was hoping your father would not get angry while I was not there," she said softly as she shifted in her bed to make room for Logan next to her. He instinctively went to sit beside her. "Did you take care of yourself?"

"As best I could," Logan mumbled. Mrs. Navarro set a kind, comforting hand on his knee.

"You do your best. I'll be back soon," she encouraged. Logan smiled at the caring elderly woman as he found himself wishing yet again that he was poor and she was his grandmother.

"Good," Logan replied before getting to his feet. "Call Mrs. Hector if you need anything, and I mean anything. I can bring a doctor around if you need me to. I want to see you up and about as soon as possible, and not because you're the only one who takes care of me."

"Veronica takes care of you," she shot back knowingly. "You should tell her. Her father was sheriff. He'll take care of you too." Logan smiled tightly as he held back a sudden, unwelcome onslaught of tears.

"I'll think about it," Logan replied shortly. And with a nod, he found himself walking through the Navarro household, hurrying his way to the car, the soup still in hand.

"Logan!" Veronica called as she chased after him. Logan had forgotten she was there. He didn't know how he could have forgotten but he had. "Logan, you still have the soup," she told him.

"Oh," Logan said as he looked down at the hand that wasn't on the door of his car. Of course, she was right. "Right." He couldn't go back in. "Could you take it?" he asked. He could hear the cowardice in his trembling voice.

"Sure," Veronica said slowly as she closed the distance between them and jogged back to the house with the soup in hand, leave Logan to hop into the driver's seat. He would need the few seconds to compose himself.

* * *

><p>"Back so soon?" Weevil asked and Veronica reentered the house. Veronica rolled her eyes at her classmate. It surprised her, but when she and him had been in the kitchen alone, they had almost had a civil conversation. It wasn't about anything of any significance—just small talk about school, classes and teachers. But it wasn't hostile and that was something new. Usually Weevil shot Veronica and her friends dirty looks. The blonde hadn't really noticed him since Lily's death, but she was sure that his looks matched those of the rest of his classmates, even if it was for different reasons. Or maybe they were the same reasons. She had no idea where Weevil's loyalty lay.<p>

"Logan forgot to leave this," Veronica said as she set the soup on the counter.

Weevil raised a disbelieving eyebrow at Veronica. "Forgot?" he asked.

Veronica shrugged. "He seemed upset. Maybe it was something your grandmother said to him?"

"Right, my sick grandmother ruffled the feathers of her rich boy employer. Somehow I doubt it," Weevil scoffed.

"Weevil," Veronica sighed. "I know you think Logan's just some jackass—"

"Think?" Weevil interrupted. "I don't think, Veronica. I know. I saw how he acted before Lily died and then after she acted. He's a bastard and the son of a bastard. It must run in his blood."

"Weevil," Veronica began as she tried to control her anger. "If I'm not mad at him for his behavior since Lily died you can be damn sure you're not allowed that luxury."

"So what? I have to be his best friend?" Weevil asked. "Sorry chica, I don't owe you or him anything."

"No," the blonde replied sharply. "You don't owe us anything, but you owe your grandmother. Logan cares about her and she cares about him and there has to be a reason for that. Maybe think about that." With the words out of her mouth, Veronica found herself following Logan's path out of the house, this time without soup in hand.

* * *

><p>After a long afternoon and an even longer dinner, Logan found himself washing dishes with Keith Mars. Logan never thought he would find himself washing dishes with Veronica's father, especially without Veronica around, but after dinner Back Up made a fuss about being taken out and the little blond had no choice but to take him, leaving the boys to bond. All Logan wanted to do was go home and sleep off the last of the pain that still coursed through his body.<p>

"So how's your summer, Logan?" Keith asked as Logan dried a dish and set it on the drying rack. He never really understood while people dried the dishes and then put them on the drying rack. Then again, he had never really washed dishes before. Keith probably knew that and had put him on drying duty as a consequence.

"It's good," Logan nodded briefly, not knowing how little or how much he was supposed to say. He had never had a conversation like this with his parents.

"You and Veronica seem to be doing well," Keith said. Logan smiled tightly. It was a second attempt to get something out of him. If Logan knew what the older man was looking for, he would just give it to him so he could go home and sleep.

"She's forgiven me," Logan sighed finally. "She's a better person than I am."  
>"I raised her right," Keith said, all together ignoring Logan's self-deprecating comment, at least for now.<p>

"She's really incredible," Logan agreed.

"She tells me you've been really good to her since the party," Keith continued, filling in the silence with words that didn't mean anything to Logan.

"Your shot gun helped assure that," Logan said lightly. Keith chuckled in response. "Like I said, she deserves it."

"I'm glad you think so," Keith nodded. "Veronica told you that I'm still investigating Lily's murder, didn't she?" Logan could tell Keith already knew the answer to that question.

"Yes sir," Logan said dutifully.

"If there's ever something you need to tell me about what happened, you should feel comfortable doing so," Keith added.

The silence that swallowed the pair after Keith's last comment was stifling. At least it was to Logan. But that was probably just the guilt of his lies filling the room, taking up all the empty space the tiny apartment had to offer. He wasn't sure how Keith had intuited that he was hiding a secret about that day, about Lily's murder, but he did know was his gut was telling him to tell Veronica's father the truth. Maybe his words, his truth, would be able to help solve Lily's murder and diffuse the remorse and shame that were silently crushing him. Then again, he didn't want to make himself out to be the killer. That's why he had lied in the first place. But the one thing that held true in his high school oriented mind was that every lie, every secret, had a way of climbing it's way to the surface. It was just a question of whether or not he wanted that secret to come out on his terms or someone else's.

"Mr. Mars, there's something I need to tell you," Logan said as he dried the last dish and placed it on the drying rack. When Keith looked up with an almost triumphant gleam in his eyes, Logan knew it was time to come clean.

* * *

><p>When Veronica got home, she was unnerved to find Logan and her father sitting on the living room couch, both with very serious expressions on their faces. She unclasped the leash from Back Up's collar, allowing the growing puppy to walk away from her and make his way to her room, probably to settle down on her bed. She knew she was supposed to train him not to do that, but she enjoyed the company of the big dog at night when it was dark and there was nothing to protect her from the long, distorted shadows that decorated her walls.<p>

"Dad? Logan?" she asked hesitantly as she walked into the room. She wasn't sure what had happened while she was gone but she was hoping someone would tell her.

"Honey, I have to go to the office for a bit," Keith said as he stood up and closed the distance between him and his daughter. "I'll be back in a few hours. Don't stay up too late," he cautioned before kissing the girl on her forehead, grabbing his briefcase and exiting the small apartment.

"Logan?" Veronica pressed once her father was gone. Logan sighed in response and patted the cushion next to him on the couch, the spot left vacant by Keith Mars only seconds before. Veronica did as wordlessly asked of her.

"I lied," Logan confessed. Veronica frowned at her friend. When had he lied? What had he lied about? Why was it enough to send her father back to the office so late at night?

"I don't understand," Veronica finally said.

"I lied about where I was when Lily died." Logan's words spent Veronica's world spinning so fast that she couldn't find the words to respond. Instead, Logan pressed forward with his confession. "I wasn't in Tijuana. I came back early. I knew Lily was cheating on me, probably with more than one guy. I was pretty sure one of them was Weevil, but I didn't know for sure. To this day I don't know if I was coming back to yell at her or beg her to take me back, but when I saw her with you at the car wash, I knew that it was over. I don't know what it was, but there was this feeling in me that told me we were done and that I should just leave.

"And I did," he sighed. "I wrote her a note and put it in the shot glass I had bought her for her collection while I was in Mexico. I left them in her car and went to the beach. I told Dick and Cass to lie for me when the police questioned them about Lily's death. I knew that a jealous boyfriend would be the first suspect and it scared me, so I lied.

"But when I was washing dishes with your dad tonight, I knew I had to tell him. I knew I had to tell him a long time ago, really, just after you told me he was still looking into the case, because if it wasn't Abel Koontz, maybe something in my story would lead him to the right guy. Who knows? Maybe Lily was involved with someone dangerous, someone who would hurt her if she tried to leave him. And maybe, just maybe, your dad can figure out who that son of a bitch is and catch him on it. God knows that idiot Sheriff Lamb would tell me I was delusional or drunk and kick me out of the station if I told him, but your dad, he's looking for the truth. He'll know what to do," Logan finished. He hated that he constantly found himself sitting in front of Veronica with his heart laid out in front of him, ready for her to break it, but he supposed he deserved it after everything he did to her.

"You weren't in Mexico," Veronica said slowly once she had a few moments to process Logan's words. "You were here. You saw us." He nodded, confirming her words and his story. "And you swear, and I mean _swear_, you didn't hurt her? You didn't come back to talk to her after you left your note and lashed out at her, did you?"

"God, Ronnie, no, I swear," Logan breathed, shuddering at the thought of harming Lily in any way except through the emotional mind games they sometimes played. Although, just the thought of those games they used to enjoy so much was enough to revolt Logan these days. The fact that he had derived pleasure for behaving like that was something he could see his father enjoying and the thought of doing something his father would like after all the abuse he had taken from the Echolls patriarch was not only revolting, but terrifying to Logan. The last person he wanted to become was his father. "Tell me you believe me, please."

"I believe you," she replied softly as she closed the distance between them on the couch. Logan lifted his arm to allow her to curl up against his side, more than grateful to still have her allegiance after spilling one of the few secrets he had left.

"Thank you," he replied once she was settled in his embrace.

"Logan?" she asked softly. Logan looked down to meet her eyes. They were so big and blue, so honest and trusting. He hoped she wasn't about to ask him for something he wasn't sure he could give her. "You know you can tell me anything, right? I'll always be here to take care of you."

Logan sighed. "The same goes for you, Veronica," he promised as he tightened his grip on Veronica and picked up the remote that had been left on the arm of the couch. "Let's see what's on the boob tube, shall we?"

As he turned on the television set, Logan could feel the weight of another lie settling itself on his shoulders. He wanted to tell Veronica everything. He wanted to admit that his father beat him and his mother and sister just stood there and let it happen, but how could he? As much spite and anger he had for his family as a result of the abuse, how could he allow anyone else to be privy to his pain? Not even Lily had seen the bruises; Logan had made sure of that. He just couldn't imagine that his friends with functional, loving families would ever be able to understand what happened to him more frequently than he liked to admit to the loneliness of a dark room. No, he couldn't tell Veronica, at least not tonight.

"You're so weird, you know that?" she asked, the seriousness of their previous conversation gone as the notes of some jingle that accompanied some brand of coffee rang through the room.

"Mmhm," Logan agreed noncommittally as his eyes and brain went out of focus, allowing the colors and the sounds of the aptly named boob tube to work their magic. He just didn't want to think anymore and, in the absence of alcohol, this was his only escape. It wasn't nearly as efficient on its own, but with Veronica by his side, maybe it would be able to do the trick.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks as always to my readers and reviewers. I really do love you all!**

**Love and Luck,**

**Gaby**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Rescue<strong>

Veronica sat on the steps that led up to her apartment, contemplating everything Logan told her the week before. She hadn't seen or spoken to him since. He'd stayed until her father returned late that night and hadn't called her since. Then again, she hadn't called him either so she couldn't exactly be mad at him for the lack of communication.

She wasn't sure why she hadn't called him. She wasn't mad at him for lying and she definitely didn't think he killed Lilly. Veronica closed her eyes and took a deep breath at the thought. She could never, ever think that he would kill or even hurt Lilly. Sure, Logan had a temper, but he'd never get into it with a girl. Maybe he'd yell at one, but she just couldn't imagine that he would ever really hurt one. She just hoped he knew that.

Her heart hammered in her chest. He might honestly think she thought him a killer. On instinct, she clumsily dug her phone out of her pocket and searched for Logan's number. In that moment she recognized the need for speed dial, but that was something she would have to deal with later.

Just as she was about to hit send, her phone began to vibrate. She glanced at the screen and found Logan was calling. "Hey, I was just about to call you," she said. She bounced her knee up and down waiting for his response.

"It's Weevil," a voice that definitely didn't belong to Logan said.

"Where's Logan?" Veronica asked, her nerves building instantly.

"You better get over here, chica," Weevil replied. She could hear the anxiety in his voice. It only heightened her fear.

"Is Logan okay?" she asked. She was sure he could hear the worry in her voice. Her knee bounced faster.

"Just get here," Weevil insisted.

"I'm coming," Veronica acquiesced. She got to her feet and ran down the stairs to the parking lot of her apartment complex. The fear pumping through he veins was enough to cause her hands to tremble. Logan was in trouble, possibly hurt if Weevil had to call her. If that was the case, she would have to be the strong one. But how could she possibly be the strong one? He was the strong one.

"We'll be in the pool house," Weevil added.

Veronica's shaking hands were already deep in her pockets, searching for her car keys.

"I'll be there in fifteen," Veronica managed to say as she climbed into her car.

"Hurry," Weevil added softly.

Veronica nodded before dropping her phone onto the passenger seat. She took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. She couldn't drive if she was freaking out, but the tone of Weevil's voice didn't help very much.

"C'mon baby, give me everything you got," she coaxed her run down car. She raced her way to the 09er zip code, her body wishing she was already there.

* * *

><p>"Weevil?" Veronica asked while sliding the glass door closed. It had taken her longer than she would have liked to navigate her way around the Echolls property to the pool house. She couldn't imagine why anyone needed such a large house or piece of property. "Logan?"<p>

"In here," Weevil called.

She followed his voice to the bathroom. Weevil was sitting on the toilet. Logan was curled up in a ball in the Jacuzzi, water sloshing all around him. His eyes were closed but she was pretty sure he was awake. She couldn't understand why he hadn't greeted her if he was. She also couldn't understand why he was fully dressed and in the bathtub.

"Weevil, what's going on?" she asked. She knelt by the tub and dipped her hand in, as if feeling the water could tell her something her eyes couldn't. The water was frigid, yet her fingers remained submerged. "Is he okay? Why is he in the tub?" she asked, the cold temporarily numbing her fingers and fear.

"There wasn't enough ice," Weevil replied.

"Ice for what?" she asked dimly. She absently swirled her fingers around in the water. He had to be awake. His teeth were chattering.

Weevil looked at Logan. Logan opened his eyes, as if he knew they were both watching him. His eyes looked so tired, so scared that all Veronica wanted to do was climb into the tub and wrap him up in her arms, as if that would somehow make everything better. She didn't even know what was wrong and all she wanted to do was make it better.

"My dad beats me," he revealed softly. He released his knees, allowing his legs to slide down and lay flat on the bottom of the tub. Veronica wordlessly watched as he pulled his soaked shirt over his head to reveal a fit torso covered in bruises and scars. Some were new but most were old.

Now it was her turn to close her eyes. She tried to make herself believe she hadn't seen it. She didn't want to see it. She wished she could go back to an hour ago, before she knew about any of this, and allow a scenario in which she didn't pick up the phone when Weevil called to occur.

Her eyes snapped open as she felt cowardice taking over. Hadn't she promised herself she would be the strong one for once? She couldn't back out now. He needed her to take care of him and she was going to do it, no matter what. It's what he would do for her if he found out her father was beating her.

Her body froze while considering what that meant. His father. One of his parents. She'd seen it in movies. Her father had even sighed over a case or two of child abuse while he was sheriff but she had never _seen_ it. In this case, not even seeing was really believing. But hearing it, especially from Logan, was helping the process.

"C'mon," Veronica said. She reached into the tub and unstopped the drain. Logan and Weevil shot her twin quizzical looks as she got to her feet and reached out her still-wet hand. "We're going back to my place. We have a first aid kit. We'll figure this out when my dad gets home."

"No," Logan said. He quickly scrambled to put the stopper back in the drain. He hissed while flopping back against the wall of the tub. She winced sympathetically as he absorbed the pain hitting the hard marble caused. "I don't want your dad to know. I didn't even want you to know but Weevil called you and I couldn't stop him." He shot Weevil a half-hearted dirty look, clearly wishing he could go back to an hour ago as well.

"My dad can help," Veronica urged. She sat down on the ledge of the tub, getting as close to her friend as she could without joining him. "I doubt Lamb will ever believe your dad caused the bruises, especially if my dad and I are the ones to bring you in. But at least if you tell my dad you'll have a place to go to and an adult to take care of you."

"I don't want to bring you and your dad into my family's mess," Logan protested weakly.

Her eyes remained glued to his torso, suddenly unable to look away. "Your mom and Trina know," Veronica said. It wasn't even a question. She wished she could rely on Lynn and Trina to be better people, but she wasn't sure she'd be able to do anything if Aaron had a belt and was aiming it at her.

"Don't blame them," Logan insisted as he looked down at the cold water.

Veronica shook her head, hoping he could see her. "Come home with me. Let me tell my dad. We won't tell anyone else and we'll take care of you. You'll have somewhere safe to stay."

"If I don't come home, he beats me," Logan deadpanned. "If I'm late, he beats me. If I come home drunk, he beats me. If I've broken something or done something wrong, he beats me. Sometimes he beats me just because he's had a bad day. It was bad when I was a kid but then it got a lot better when I started dating Lilly. He knew we were sleeping together and he didn't want her to see anything she shouldn't see. But then after she died, it got worse than it's ever been."

Veronica shook her head. "Please, Logan, come stay with me, go stay with Dick and Cass or even check into the Neptune Grand. Just please get away from here. He… what if he kills you?" she asked while trying to ward off hysteria.

She hadn't thought about it before she said it, but what if he killed him? She wasn't sure how she managed without him during those long months between Lilly's murder and Shelly Pomroy's party. Maybe they weren't as close before Lilly's death. Maybe it was a survival instinct. Maybe it wasn't as bad because at least he was alive. But if he died, she wasn't sure what she would do. "Please, Logan, please don't let him kill you. Come with me. Trust me."

"My grandma's already packing a bag for you. She told me to call V once I got you in the tub. Go, rich boy," Weevil added.

Veronica felt a sudden rush of gratitude toward the hardened biker. She wondered if he had ever seen something like this before. She hoped he hadn't.

"Okay," Logan said.

Veronica attempted a small smile. She leaned forward and unstopped the tub again.

Once Logan was on his feet and wrapped in a towel, she led him to the bedroom so he could find a change of clothing. "I'm going to help Mrs. Navarro. I'm sure you boys can take care of this."

"Sure thing, V," Weevil replied.

Veronica nodded before glancing at Logan's bruised body once more. Her resolve hardened. She would take care of Logan if it was the last thing she did.

"Love you Logan," Veronica told the injured boy. She wasn't sure if it was okay to touch him but she wanted him to understand that she wasn't going to leave him. She would never leave him.

Logan nodded, silently returning the sentiment.

Veronica took off toward the house. Suddenly everything made sense. It was why he had such a soft spot for Mrs. Navarro and why he had taken her to see the elderly lady when she was sick. It was why he sometimes wouldn't go swimming with them no matter how hot it was outside and why he was wearing long sleeves when she found him on the beach the week before even though she was in a tank top and shorts.

She wondered where he went when he got that faraway look in his eyes. She hoped it was somewhere safe. She hoped she and her father could be that somewhere safe.

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Navarro?" Veronica asked as she walked into Logan's room. She hadn't been in his room in a while. Logan liked to stay away from the house when he could. Just another symptom of abuse she'd missed.<p>

"Veronica!" the elderly woman exclaimed. She turned from Logan's dresser to address the girl in question. Mrs. Navarro was in the middle of stuffing everything she could find into as many bags duffle bags as she could get her hands on. "Help me, before Mr. Echolls comes back."

"When's he supposed to be back?" Veronica asked. She lunged forward without thinking and tugged open the bedside drawer. She quickly grabbed Logan's journal and a screwdriver. After tucking the journal into the waistband of her shorts, she pulled over a chair and climbed up to the air vent.

Veronica quickly grabbed the keys, completed journals and other odds and ends Logan deemed to be important enough to hide. When he told her about his favorite hiding spot, she thought he was just a little bit paranoid. Then again, Veronica knew that if there was something of hers her father wanted to see, there was very little she could do to keep him from it.

"I don't know. He just left. Mrs. Echolls is in the living room, drinking," Mrs. Navarro said. She hastily zipped the bag closed and dropped it on Logan's bed. "Do you think Mr. Echolls will let Logan leave?"

Veronica contemplated the elderly maid's question as she grabbed the last item from the vent, a velvet jewelry box, and stacked it on top of the journals. It was unlikely that an abuser would let his punching bag leave. Even if Veronica was mad at Logan's mother for not doing anything, she couldn't imagine taking Logan only to have Mr. Echolls hit his wife in their son's absence.

And who's to say the Echolls patriarch wouldn't hunt Logan down and take him back? Logan was almost 17. Almost 17 wasn't 18. Logan couldn't just leave if he wanted to. He would have to petition for emancipation and, given how much money his father has, Logan would never win.

"I don't know," Veronica sighed.

"Talk to Mrs. Echolls," Mrs. Navarro suggested.

Veronica nodded in agreement. Before exiting the room, she stuffed the things she had collected into a duffle and grabbed Logan's wallet and car keys.

"I'll meet you downstairs in five minutes. Anything else can be packed up later and sent to my apartment," Veronica said. She didn't wait for confirmation before sprinting out of the room and down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Well if it isn't Veronica Mars," Lynn Echolls said lazily. Her eyes were on the patio. It lay just a few feet away from her, through another set of sliding glass doors. "I always did like you best."<p>

Veronica could tell the drink in her hand wasn't her first. "Mrs. Echolls," she began briskly. "I'm taking Logan home with me. You can tell your husband whatever you want, but Logan's not coming back to this hellhole."

"I'm not sure what you're accusing my husband and I of, Veronica."

Veronica's anger rose at the audacity of the over privileged woman who remained seated without a care in the world on her pristine white couch.

"Be a mother for once and protect your son," Veronica hissed. She drew close to the older woman. Her anger was quickly reaching a peak, allowing her to forget about Lynn Echolls's welfare. "But I should tell you, if your husband comes to my home with intent to hurt Logan or me, my father won't hesitate to protect either of us."

"Ronica," Logan said, stopping her from saying anything else.

Veronica spun around and ran towards Logan. Weevil was supporting most of the injured boy's weight but Veronica couldn't stop from inserting herself under Logan's free arm to help him stand.

"Mom, please." The soft sound of his voice convinced Veronica to lock her temper away, at least for the moment.

"I'll see what I can do," Mrs. Echolls relented.

Just then, Mrs. Navarro stumbled into the room with two large bags and one smaller one, all three overstuffed with Logan's belongings. Veronica hesitated. She didn't want to let go of Logan, but she knew Mrs. Navarro needed help and that Weevil needed to hold Logan up.

"Let me take some," Veronica said as she reluctantly moved away from Logan and took the two larger bags from Mrs. Navarro.

"Thank you, Veronica," Mrs. Navarro said.

Veronica hefted the bags over her shoulders. "Don't thank me yet," Veronica grunted. She looked back at Logan who was resting most of his weight on Weevil. She wasn't sure if it was due to injury or exhaustion but she knew they had a long way to go.

"Let's go," Weevil said gruffly as he gently shifted Logan's weight on his arm.

Veronica nodded and led the way to her car. Logan, Weevil and Mrs. Navarro followed quickly behind while Mrs. Echolls remained sitting on her couch, watching the patio. She didn't even turn to watch her son walk out.

"Weevil, put Logan in my car, in the passenger seat," Veronica directed. Meanwhile, she and Mrs. Navarro went to the back of the car and dropped Logan's bags into her trunk.

"He's good to go," Weevil confirmed. He met Veronica and his grandmother on driver's side of the car.

"Weevil, can you follow me in Logan's car?" Veronica asked.

Weevil nodded. "Abuelita, can you drive the car back to the house?" he asked his grandmother.

"I want to come," Mrs. Navarro protested. "I want to take care of him."

Veronica looked at Weevil. He was looking at her. She could tell he wasn't sure what to answer. She wasn't either. Instead she shrugged, silently giving permission for Mrs. Navarro to follow. She nodded before hustling down the driveway, to the street where her car was parked.

"Follow me," Veronica reminded Weevil before getting behind the wheel and starting her car. She didn't bother looking back to make sure Weevil was doing as told before pulling out of the Echolls driveway. In that moment she knew she could never come back to this place. Neither could Logan, although she wasn't sure she could enforce that.

"He used to beat her," Logan confessed now that they were alone. "Until I was 7 or 8. Then he started hitting me. At first she tried to stop him, took the beatings for me, but after a while she stopped. She would see him in that mood, walk into the next room, have a couple of drinks and then send someone in to take care of me when it was over. I used to wish she would leave him, but she wouldn't know what to do without him."

She could see him shifting in his seat from the corner of her eye. He was trying to get comfortable. She couldn't imagine that was possible given the number of bruises she'd seen on him.

"You have me," Veronica added. "And my dad and Dick, Cass and Mac." She knew their friends could handle it. They all had their secrets.

"How about just you and your dad for now, okay? It's enough that Weevil knows." Logan requested, wincing as his likely bruised hip hit the window crank in all his shifting. He stilled and bit his lower lip, waiting for the pain to dissipate before tucking his thumb between his chest and the seat belt strap as if to alleviate pressure that wasn't even there. Veronica didn't need to look at him to know he was it pain; it radiated off of him in waves.

Veronica nodded sharply in response and remained silent the rest of the ride. Nothing seemed more important than silence in that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Originally this chapter was just about Veronica and Logan but then I got to chapter 11 and somewhere in the middle I realized the only way I could really get Weevil to at least sort of become apart of the team was to expose him to Logan's abuse. I couldn't think of another plausible way to really get around that kind of prejudice and hate. So I started writing a second abuse bit in chapter 11 to fix my Weevil issue, but it all felt like too much. So I went through the laborious process of melding chapters 8 and 11 so you could have this glorious update. It was slightly obnoxious but I think it works. Let me know what you think. **

**And finally, thanks as always to my readers and reviewers. I really do love you all.**

**Love and Luck,**

**Gaby**


	9. Chapter 9

****Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Under Advisement<strong>

Logan had nothing to do besides watch Veronica sleep. He argued with her over the sleeping arrangements but his aching body knew she would take the floor even before the discussion began. And yet, she slept while he remained awake. He wanted to be jealous but he couldn't muster the strength.

Veronica tried to stay up with him and keep him company, but she couldn't and he didn't want her to. She might know what happened to him, but he couldn't share his pain with her. So instead, he just watched the slow rise and fall of her chest, trying not to obsess over how the Mars duo and Weevil now knew the only one of his secrets that ever really mattered.

"Logan?" Veronica's muffled voice asked. He looked at the clock—4:56am.

"Go back to bed Ronnie," Logan replied softly. He hoped he hadn't woken her up. She had done enough for him—Weevil, Mrs. Navarro and Mr. Mars too. They iced, taped, wrapped and coddled him for hours before Mr. Mars sent Weevil and Mrs. Navarro home and ushered them into Veronica's room where she proceeded to fret over him for another few hours before reluctantly falling asleep. Logan still couldn't believe Weevil had done anything to help him or that Keith Mars had closed the door behind him on his way to his room. Then again, nothing about the last 24 hours was really all that believable.

"Have you slept at all?" she asked while propping herself onto her elbows.

Logan shook his head in response. "Can't."

"Wanna talk about it?"

He shook his head again. "Can't."

Veronica frowned at his response. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No," he sighed, hating that his answers weren't what she wanted to hear.

"Anything that'll make you feel better, Logan," Veronica said. A yawn struggled to escape her.

Logan sighed again, still hating himself. "I'm sorry Veronica," he replied, truly apologetic that he couldn't give her more.

They watched each other for another minute or two before Veronica picked herself off the floor and climbed onto the bed behind Logan. "I don't wanna hurt you," she whispered. "Tell me if I do."

Logan nodded as she gently pressed her stomach against his back and awkwardly set her hand on his bicep.

He held his breath as they both became familiar with the comforting gesture. It was only when the pads of her fingertips started tracing shapes on his arm that he breathed out and allowed his shoulders to relax. He hadn't realized how tense he'd been before Veronica curled up next to him.

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you," she whispered in his ear. "I wish I could have helped you sooner."

"Not your fault," Logan hummed. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her breath on his ear. Aside from a few hugs, he hadn't received very much affection from anyone since early on in his relationship with Lilly, if even then. Lilly was always more interested in sex, not cuddling. Sure, they could often be found draped all over each other in public, but that wasn't the gentle affection Veronica was showing.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" she checked as she continued to run her fingers up and down his arm, moving to his shoulders, neck and back.

"No," Logan mumbled. He felt sleep tugging at him. Next time, when she asked him if there were something that would make him feel better, he would tell her this. He couldn't imagine anything would make him feel better any faster than this had.

* * *

><p>Veronica smiled. She couldn't see his face but his even, slow breathing told her he was finally fast asleep. After another minute or two, she set her hand on his shoulder and gently buried her face in a part of his back she knew wasn't injured. She'd spent enough time staring at his mottled, scarred skin to know where she could and couldn't touch him, but she couldn't help but be careful while trying to coax him to sleep.<p>

She wondered how much pain he had endured under the harsh oppression of his father. She'd spent so many of her spare moments in the last day considering all of the things Logan did that had to be a result of what had happened to him. It had to be why he always seemed so closed off, why he was always so angry and why he drank so much.

However, he hadn't seemed very angry nor had he had much, if anything, to drink in the last six or seven weeks since they had worked things out. She wondered what his outlet's been. She hoped it was healthier than his previous coping tactics, but she hadn't noticed any new hobbies. He still surfed, spent time with Veronica, Dick, Cassidy and Mac, and played video games the way he used to, the way normal boys his age would. But there was no more fighting, verbal sparring or alcohol. She appreciated the change, but it worried her.

Then again, she always worried about Logan. Even though he seemed so tough, she knew he felt just as scared and confused as she did. She had allowed him to protect her for the last month and a half, but she knew deep down that he needed her just as much as she needed him. She just didn't know the reason until now.

It was that understanding that had pushed her to get into bed next to him. The overwhelming need to physically comfort him couldn't be ignored. There were no words to make this better, but maybe a gesture or a touch could fill the void the absence of words presented. He had always reacted poorly to physical gestures, but maybe now it was different. Maybe she was different. She was relieved to discover she was right, but she wondered how much good a little affection could honestly do. Maybe her dad knew. He was sheriff. Neptune might be small, but it had seen it's fair share of abuse cases.

Veronica looked at the clock—6:41am. With a regretful sigh, knowing there was no more sleep to be had, she carefully crawled out of bed and left her room for the kitchen.

"Good morning honey," her father said as he set down the newspaper. Just the man she wanted to see. She hoped he'd be awake. Then again, he was usually awake at this hour. She didn't know how parents did it.

"Morning Dad," she yawned, sitting down next to her father. Without asking she reached over to his plate and snagged a piece of toast.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

Veronica shook her head. "I slept for a bit but I woke up a few hours ago. I got him to go to sleep but now I'm awake."

"Stay close but don't wake him unless you have to," her father advised gently. Veronica nodded in reply. "Sweetheart, you're doing the right thing, you have to know that."

"I know Daddy, I'm just worried," she told him. "I'm honestly not sure what to do. Can I touch him? Am I supposed to act like nothing's changed? Should I ask him questions about it? I'm not sure I'm ready for this."

Keith sighed. "Veronica, do you remember when Aunt Patty died? Remember we went to visit Uncle Jim? We walked in and we sat down. No one said anything, but when Uncle Jim was ready, he started talking about her, what happened and how he was feeling."

Veronica nodded, beginning to understand her father's point.

"No one should have to lose a loved one or endure any other sort of trauma. All you can do now is reassure him you love him and give him as much affection as you can. Let him know it's okay to talk about if he wants but he doesn't have to. You can't act as if nothing happened but you need to show him that his life isn't over because his father is a horrible person. You especially need to make sure he knows he's not destined to be like his father," Keith explained.

"The sons of abusers often grow up to be abusers themselves," Veronica said automatically, reciting something her father had told her while working at the office.

"But they don't have to," Keith corrected.

"No," Veronica nodded, suddenly feeling a renewed sense of purpose flooding he veins. "He doesn't, does he?" She still wasn't sure what he needed from her, but she would be there for him because she knew how good a person he could be if only he were given a fighting chance.

"That's my girl," Keith said with a smile as he got to his feet, kissed Veronica on the top of her head and grabbed his briefcase before heading to the door. "I should be home on the earlier side. I'll bring dinner with me. Be good."

"Yes sir," Veronica promised. Once the front door closed, she pulled her father's plate in front of her and began picking at it. Logan always seemed so confident. He always walked around as if was better than everything around him, as if everyone should worship him. That's why he was the king of Neptune High. But now, the title was gone and the secrets Logan had buried so deep down inside were out in the open. She wasn't sure how much affection he'd received in the past, whether from his family or even Lilly, but she was going to make sure he received enough attention from her to make him worthy of his ego.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so, another tough chapter edited. I hope it's not too repetitive or contradictory.**

**Much affection and thanks to my readers, especially my beloved reviewers (I like to think of you guys as my fantastic and lovely cheerleaders. Every word I write is not-so-secretly just for you).**

**Love and Luck,**

**Gaby**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Just so you all know, I have taken the plunge and found myself a FANTASTIC beta who has patiently worked through this chapter with me to make it the best it can possible be for you. I honestly wish we could have worked together from the start. Curse my silly Beta Reader profile fears. So, as a reward for all her hard work (aside from my never ending gratitude) I expect you all to visit mxsteck's profile.**

**More from me later. Now story.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Breaking Down<strong>

"Thanks for meeting me," Veronica said.

"I owe my grandmother," Weevil nodded, reminding Veronica of what she said to him when she and Logan visited the Navarro residence not too long ago. "Is Echolls okay?" His face was blank but she could see the concern in his eyes.

"He's sleeping it off," Veronica replied. Logan woke up for a late lunch and went back to sleep not long after. She then called Mac who dug up Weevil's number. She just hoped she could get back before Logan woke up.

"It's not going to be that easy, chica," Weevil sighed. Veronica bobbed her head up and down, acknowledging the unfortunate truth. "He's hurt bad."

"Have you ever seen anything like that before?" Veronica asked. She knew it wasn't appropriate or polite but she had to know.

"A few of my boys have dad's with tempers, but it's always just a bruise once in a while if they do something stupid. Nothing I wouldn't do if they were pissing me off. But I've never seen anything like what I saw yesterday," Weevil admitted freely.

"Why are you being so honest with me?" Veronica asked, again before she could stop herself from being too blunt. It was almost as if in trying to comprehend what Logan had gone through, the internal filter her parents raised her with had shut down.

Weevil shook his head. "I said I've never seen that kind of violence before," he said softly. "At least, not from a father to a son." Veronica briefly wondered how much Weevil had actually seen, but she knew better than to ever ask that question.

Veronica nodded yet again. She understood the shell shock that came with witnessing Logan's bruises. She was still working her way through it. "I guess it goes without saying that no one can know about any of this."

"Never," Weevil promised solemnly. "This ain't just gossip or ammo, V, this is something from a nightmare."

Veronica let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. That was really the biggest fear. Logan had been so upset that her father, Weevil and she now knew the truth and he was so adamant about not telling Mac, Dick or Cassidy. She just couldn't imagine what would happen if everyone knew.

"He hasn't said a word about you knowing. I know he thinks about it," Veronica commented before taking a sip of her coffee.

"I only went inside after dropping her off because she forgot her lunch in the car. It scared the hell out of me when I saw my grandma sitting with him in the living room. Like I said, I've never seen anything like it except on TV. She begged me to help. When she told me to take him to the pool house and stick him in a tub full of cold water for the bruises, I didn't think twice, I just did it. He gave me his phone before I put him in the tub. When he passed out, probably from the pain, I called you. I didn't know what to say to him or where to take him and I knew my grandma didn't know either. You and your dad are the only people I could think of that could really take care of him." Veronica clenched her hands and drew her shoulders up to her ears, reflexively bracing herself as the story progressed. She hated his words but at the same time she knew she needed to hear them.

"When he woke up, just before you got there, I told him you were coming. Your impending presence did not thrill his highness. Then again, he wasn't pleased that some lowly servant was there to see stuff only my grandma knew about," Weevil said. Even nice, he's still nasty.

"Weevil, I need you to focus on the facts here. This isn't some comedy routine," Veronica said sharply. She understood the anger between the boys but she couldn't help but be annoyed that the aggression was getting in the way of something so much more important.

Weevil made a face and continued. "Rich white boy just grumbled something about secrets and respecting privacy. He almost asked me to leave but he was scared. He knew that if his dad walked in, I probably would have jumped the bastard," he shrugged.

"Would you?" Veronica asked as she finally let out the breath she was holding. "Would you have stopped Mr. Echolls?"

Weevil paused and then dropped his head in a nod. "If he had walked into that bathroom, I would have kicked his ass. It's strange, since, on a normal day, I hate the kid," Weevil continued as Veronica rolled her eyes at the continued feud. "But the fact that his dad, _his dad_, of all people, would do that to him was too much. I ain't no saint, but it takes a special kind of evil to beat your own kid."

Veronica silently agreed. "I'm sorry you had to see it."

"I'm sorry too," Weevil replied. "But sorry won't help that boy now, Mars."

"I know," she muttered as she tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear, giving herself a few seconds to push back the tears that were threatening to spill over. She had been holding them back for almost a whole day. She refused to let go, even when Logan was asleep, for fear that he would wake up and see her weakness. She had to be the strong one, the one to take care of him. Tears would undermine her strength and she couldn't allow that to happen, not when he needed her so much. No, she would cry only when she was sure it was safe to do so.

"Look," Weevil began, "I know me and Echolls ain't friends and I'm sure he won't take the pity, but if there's anything me or my grandma can do, let us know."

Veronica nodded. Weevil and his grandmother didn't have much, but just knowing she had support from people other than just her father helped. Maybe she would actually be able to keep from crying, knowing they were there for her.

"I'd better go," Veronica said. She stood up and reached into her purse to retrieve a few bills towards the check. "Thanks for everything, Weevil."

"Take my number," Weevil said while grabbing a napkin and digging a pen out of his pocket. Once his number was printed, he handed Veronica the napkin. She shoved it into her bag and made a mental note to program it into her phone later. "If I don't pick up, don't call back. The ladies prefer my undivided attention."

"A little Adderall can help with that," Veronica teased.

"And here I am trying to be helpful. My job is thankless," Weevil sighed dramatically. He stood and closed the space between them to give the little blond a brief yet tight hug. It took Veronica a second to react. She had a hard time imagining affection coming from Weevil Navarro but sometimes the truth could be shocking. She should have realized he was just hard on the outside because he had to be.

"You really are just a big softie," Veronica quipped into Weevil's shoulder. "Don't ruin it by grabbing my ass," she added as a warning.

"Don't tell anyone. Ass grabbing is important to my reputation woman," Weevil coughed gruffly before pulling away from Veronica and swiftly walked out of the café. Veronica couldn't stop the giggle that came from her mouth. Something about the whole encounter was humorous enough to get her to laugh even after the exhausting day she had just put behind her. She doubted that was his intent, but she was grateful for the strength it suddenly inspired. She wasn't sure what awaited her at home but she now felt she had the resources to remain strong enough to handle it. Not to mention it sure as hell felt good to know she could still smile.

* * *

><p>Logan sat up in Veronica's bed, listening carefully to the conversation between Veronica and her father. He had accidentally left the door open just a crack while retreating to Veronica's room after lunch for a nap and had woken up not long ago, when Keith came in with dinner. Veronica arrived soon after and promptly began filling her father in on what he had missed. Logan knew most of the story, but he was surprised to hear that Veronica had gone to see Weevil.<p>

She didn't tell her father much about the encounter and he wanted to know more, but he wasn't about to bring it up. It was bad enough that Veronica and her father knew, but Weevil? It was no secret that Logan and Weevil hated each other. In fact, Logan liked to think that their relationship was akin to that of Yankees and the Red Sox. They loathed each other but they sure as hell needed the rivalry.

"He's handling it," Veronica's voice said. It bounced off the walls and through the crack in the door. "He's not going to tell."

Logan set his chin on his knees. Veronica sounded certain that Weevil wouldn't leak his secret, but Logan wasn't so sure. He knew Weevil couldn't care less about him and sometimes even appeared to revel in his misery. Why wouldn't he tell one of his biker friends or even just some kid whose locker was next to his? His silence at the time might just have been respect for his grandmother, not any sort of shock or fear. Not to mention Logan was sure Weevil's seen abuse like this before. It probably didn't faze him at all. Weevil probably just thought him a poor pathetic white kid who's biggest problem was an angry dad. His dad hadn't even broken a bone or bribed a nurse this time.

Fists clenched and face buried in his knees, Logan bit his lower lip until he was sure it would bleed. It was bad enough Veronica had to know, that she had to deal with this, but now he had to worry about Weevil talking whenever he felt like it. The pressure built up in his head until he felt like it would explode. His life already had enough traumas in it and now all these people knew about it and it was just too much.

"Hey, hey, Logan," Veronica said softly as she gently wrapped one arm around his shoulders and ran her free hand through his hair in a comforting manner, one that was similar to ministrations from the night before that had helped him fall asleep. "Shh, don't cry."

"No," Logan protested incoherently. It was only when he heard his breathing hitch that he realized he was crying. No wonder her voice sounded so tense.

"Logan, you know there's no crying in baseball," Veronica joked weakly. Logan choked out a laugh through his tears. He didn't even like baseball.

"Please, everything will be fine. My dad and I'll, we'll take care of you," Veronica coaxed while pressing herself closer to Logan. Her warmth went far to comfort him, but his body still shook under the pressure.

"I can't do it, Veronica, I can't do it," Logan sobbed. He collapsed in on himself, wishing he knew what to think or how to feel but unable to grasp onto anything solid, anything to bring stability back into his life. There just wasn't enough in him.

"It's okay if you can't do this alone. You don't have to do this alone," Veronica whispered. She shifted the hand that was buried in Logan's hair so that her arm layered on top of his, providing him with an extra layer of skin and bones to protect him from the emotions that threatened to swallow him whole. "I'm here with you and I'm not going anywhere."

Logan heard her words but he couldn't stop the tears. He was, however, grateful that she was willing to sit with him, covering him while his insides unscrambled themselves. The first coherent thought he could grasp was how lucky he was to have her to hold onto because he knew he really couldn't do it alone.

"You don't have to do this." Logan lifted his tears stained face, finally sure he had a handle on his emotions. He didn't mean it. The desperate little kid in side of him screamed for her to do this, to protect him from his father with the fierce loyalty she had lashed out at his mother with. But he knew he couldn't ask her to do it.

"No, I don't have to." Veronica loosened her grip on him. "I need to," she explained simply. She pressed her lips to his temple. Logan closed his eyes and savored the overwhelming feeling of safety and love he felt. He had never felt so at home with anyone. He wished he could stay there with her, in that moment, forever.

"Good," Logan sighed, his eyes still closed as he slowly released his grip on his knees and used the back of his arm to wipe his face clean. "Because I need you to need to." He briefly wondered what would happen when she didn't need to help him anymore. What would happen when the injured little boy was better? Would she leave him? Could she possibly be as bad as the rest of his family?

He tried to focus on that nagging insecurity, but the pressure of her lips morphing into a smile against his skin was too distracting. He couldn't help but feel pleased that even though he had caused so much distress, he could still supply some joy. "I won't allow anyone to hurt you," she whispered in his ear before pulling away.

"I smell Italian," Logan said, deciding to change the subject now that his breakdown was over.

Veronica giggled. She was still close enough that her laughter reverberated through him and around the room. "Real smooth," she commented.

"What? I'm a growing boy," Logan replied, unable to keep the suggestive tone out of his voice. His situation was serious, but he just couldn't help himself. He was who he was.

"You cannot ruin Italian for me, you cannot ruin Italian for me," Veronica repeated loudly. She got to her feet and walked toward the door, blocking his impure words from her impressionable ears.

"Italian men?" Logan teased while carefully pushing himself off the bed and followed Veronica into the next room. "I'm pretty sure Joey Fatone took care of that for the world."

"Are boy bands popular again?" Keith asked, the end of Veronica and Logan's conversation catching the older man's attention as he made his way to the bathroom.

"If only. I miss my teeny bopper days," Veronica replied wistfully, knowing he could hear her through the door. Logan's face soured. He remembered those days. Logan and Duncan spent days avoiding Veronica and Lilly when a new CD hit the shelves.

"Your height suggests you still are one," Logan said lazily, smirking at how easy she made it.

"Just for that you have to go straight back to sleep after dinner," she scolded, turning her attention back to her friend.

Logan groaned. "What? No dessert? Just a little something sweet," he pleaded. His face and eyes were innocent enough but his tone suggested something much dirtier.

"Logan. Please. I have intentions of eating tonight. Don't ruin my appetite," Veronica pleaded, fighting his dirty undertones with some of her own.

"What's that I hear? Is that an invitation?" Logan asked incredulously. All jokes aside, he couldn't help but be pleased that she was forcing him to go to bed early. Even though his limbs were still heavy with exhaustion, he probably would have put on a brave front just to make her worry less.

"Yeah, you really have no chance with me, no matter how witty you are," Veronica noted.

"No really means yes," Logan explained wisely. Veronica snorted at his skewed insight.

"Listen buddy, when the bruises are gone you can have whatever dessert you want with whichever girl, or boy, is willing. Until then you follow my rules," Veronica informed sternly as they took their seats at the table.

He took her hand in his and laced his fingers between hers as he basked in the overwhelming wave of concern that rolled off of Veronica. "Yes ma'am," he saluted cheekily, dismissing her serious expression. She smiled at him as he squeezed her hand in a silent thank you.

"You're welcome," she replied softly as Keith returned and began doling out Styrofoam take out boxes.

"I believe the words you're looking for are 'please' and 'thank you'," Keith scolded with over exaggerated seriousness. "If you can't get your table manners straight you'll never be able to train Backup to be the next Lassie," the elder Mars warned.

Veronica gasped. "But someone's gotta save little Timmy from the well, Pa!"

Logan smiled at Keith's warning and Veronica's playful response, knowing that his moments of weakness were far from over, especially with the additional threat of Weevil knowing the truth. He could only hope that Veronica would always be there to ease his pain, regardless of his earlier concerns of abandonment. There was a way about her that was different from everyone else and it suited him in a way that no one else ever could.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm overwhelmed by the pile of reviews I found myself under this past week. Over-freaking-whelmed. I'm really not sure what to say other than thank you. I hope this chapter is up to snuff.**

**Love and Luck,**

**Gaby**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Many, many thanks to my Beta who may have worked harder than me on this chapter. Mxsteck, you remain fantastic.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Understanding<strong>

Keith set the cordless phone back in its cradle and sat down on an armchair with a sigh. "So I just spoke to Lynn," he told Veronica and Logan. It had been three days since Logan's rescue. The pair was sitting on the couch opposite him, their bodies leaning forward, waiting for what was to come. "She convinced Aaron to let Logan go on a road trip with Dick and Cassidy for a couple of weeks. Logan will have to call and check in every so often, just for show."

Veronica looked at Logan and then at her father. "What comes after that? He can't go back there," she said. Her tone left no room for discussion.

"Veronica," Logan sighed, "If I can stay away until school starts, everything will be fine. He's starting some new film so he won't be around much. Besides, he's always careful if he knows someone might see something."

"Careful!" Veronica exclaimed, panic seeping into her voice as jumped to her feet, pulling her hand from Logan's. "Yeah, really your dad is so considerate to be careful enough not to nearly kill you. Oh, wait…"

"Veronica, I don't want to go home, but I have to," Logan said softly.

"Am I suddenly in the Twilight Zone? Is there some hidden reality in this that I'm not aware of?" Veronica exclaimed. "If you don't want to, then don't!"

"It's never been about what I want," he said while shaking his head mournfully.

"So do something," Veronica insisted as she beseechingly glanced between the two. "Why don't you just do something?"

"Veronica, you know if there was something we could do, we would do it," Keith sighed softly.

"Veronica, it really won't be that bad," Logan continued for Keith, but the tiny blond wasn't having any of it.

"You said it yourself—and I'm paraphrasing because there's a plethora of bad about Aaron Echolls—your father is an angry, violent man," she said as her incredulity escalated. "He could _kill _you, Logan. Why don't you see that?"

"Sweetheart," Keith implored as he stood up and reached out for his daughter, "please, don't do this."

"No!" she shouted as she pulled away and stomped off to the kitchen. She didn't care if she was throwing a temper tantrum. She would do whatever she had to in order to keep Logan away from his father. "No. No! Don't sweetheart me. I know, okay? I see those case files at the office. I saw your face when you came home from a particularly gruesome day at the police station. Don't tell me not to fight this!" she pressed.

"No one is saying everything is going to be just fine," Keith tried again. "Some things are just unavoidable. You need to stop making this worse and accept what's happening."

"A bad grade after ditching class every day is unavoidable," Veronica replied. They just didn't make any sense. Why couldn't they understand what was really happening here? Why couldn't they see that they were the ones making this worse, not her? "Sending someone back to a place that will kill him is not."

"It won't kill me," Logan insisted.

"You don't know that," Veronica answered, her voice deepening under the weight of her words. "You just don't know that."

"Yes, I do," he replied emphatically. "I promise—everything will be okay."

"Well that sounds familiar. My mom promised she would always be there for me. Where the hell is she now?" Veronica answered bitterly, almost accusingly. "Lilly said she would be my maid of honor at my wedding, no matter what, but now she's gone too!"

"Lilly didn't want to leave you, Veronica," Keith assured. "She didn't have a choice in the matter."

"And Logan doesn't?" Veronica asked in disbelief. "I've already seen Lilly's dead body, don't put me through that again."

At the mention of Lilly's body, the image of her dead best friend materialized in front of her. She was on the floor of the living room. She was drowning in a pool of her own blood. And with a blink of an eye, the image shifted. Now it was Logan. He was just lying on the floor. His skull was split open and his eyes stared emptily at the wall behind her. From one best friend to the other: she felt faint.

Veronica closed her eyes to block out the sight and took a deep breath as her fingers took hold of the kitchen counter to steady her. "I just can't do this again."

"Veronica," Keith sighed.

The blonde shook her head miserably, her hair gently fanning out around her. "No," she gasped as the tone of her father's voice knocked whatever footing she had managed to sink her toes into. She promised herself she wouldn't cry until she was sure it was safe to do so but she didn't think she could hold out much longer. "Please," she appealed. "Please, don't do this. It's not right. It isn't fair."

"Veronica." It was Logan's turn to sigh. His sigh, however, was one of exasperation. "When has anything ever been right or fair?"

"It could be if you would just stay. Please stay," she said dejectedly, her blue eyes begging her father and Logan to answer one of life's biggest questions for her.

"I'm not walking the plank, Veronica," Logan said, shaking his head.

"No, you're being pushed off the edge," she pressed.

"I'm a strong swimmer. I'll manage," he shrugged.

"Yeah, until the sharks come," she muttered dolefully, clinging to his analogy.

"Look, I know it sounds seems wrong, but maybe if it's the wrong thing for the right reason, it's okay," Logan suggested when the analogy failed him.

"Veronica, I'm sorry," Keith said, taking over for Logan. "There's no good answer. If there was one, I would give it to you and I would make everything better, but that's just not how things are."

Veronica looked at the two of them, disbelief welling up inside of her. When she told Logan everything would be okay if he came home, this wasn't what she meant. She thought her father could fix it. She thought Logan would want to be safe. But more importantly she couldn't understand how the two most important men could fail her so miserably.

"No," she protested softly under her breath. "No!" she repeated, this time much louder than before as she instinctively bolted to her room and slammed the door behind her. Her fingers fumbled with the lock. "No, no, no," she cried as she stumbled backwards, unconsciously moving toward her open closet door. It was only when she was encased in the confines of her shallow closet, her back pressed up against the back wall that she allowed herself to slide down to the floor. "Don't go," she choked out at her sobs began in earnest. She just wasn't sure if she was talking about Lilly or Logan.

* * *

><p>"That could have gone better," Keith said. The sound of Veronica's door slamming against its doorframe still rang in their ears.<p>

"She has every right to be scared," Logan admitted as he dropped his head into his hands. "Fuck, I'm scared. She's right, none of this is fair."

"Watch your mouth," Keith warned. "But you're allowed to be scared."

"I know," Logan replied as he looked up at the man he had come to see as an ally over the last few days. "I _know_. I just… she's right. I just wish there was a way I could escape him."

"Maybe there is," Keith suggested.

"No one would ever believe movie star Aaron Echolls would ever give reason for his son to deserve emancipation," Logan spat bitterly, cutting off Keith's false hope. "He makes Ryan O'Neal look like the parent of the millennia."

"The poor may have built this town, but the rich rule it and we have to live with it," Keith commented unwillingly.

Logan closed his eyes. "I have to go back. It's for my mother. For everything to be okay."

"You're doing the right thing," Keith said. "Veronica will understand," he added as a comforting afterthought.

"No, she won't. But the lie is appreciated," Logan's shoulders slumped. He couldn't believe he ever let himself think that he was free. He would never be free. His father would always own him, even after he turned 18. "I better go talk to her," the tired teen said as pushed himself to his feet.

"Logan," Keith called. Logan turned to face Veronica's father. "You're always welcome here. Just remember, I have a gun."

Logan nodded and allowed a small smile. "Stick a 'Safe Haven' sticker on the window, will you?"

"I only need one degenerate hanging around the apartment," Keith shot back.

"Good thing I hang out here then." Keith smiled at his wit. "Hey, you got a key for Veronica's room? I thought I heard a click and I'm pretty sure she won't open the door of her own free will."

"My daughter puts a lock on her door and you think I don't have the key?" Keith asked skeptically as he stood up and pulled a ring of small metal keys from his pocket.

"It looks like you have a key to everyone's daughter's rooms," Logan noted as he eyed the extensive collection. He was surprised the man didn't jingle as he walked.

"I only have the keys for the doors I need to open," Keith replied cryptically. "I'm going to go for a walk. Shout if you need a fairy godfather."

"Yes sir," Logan said as Keith vacated the apartment. He stood there for a minute, thinking about what he could possibly say to Veronica to make this better, but when he came up with nothing he realized he would just have to improvise.

* * *

><p>Veronica heard him enter the room. Through her tears she registered him turn on the light. She tried to stop crying as the floorboard creaked under her, an indication of his impending intrusion on her private moment. She couldn't stop him from finding her, but she could control what he saw when he got to her.<p>

"Marco?" Logan asked as his outline reached up and pulled the string to illuminate the small space.

"Go away," she protested weakly as she tried to hide her face from him. It was stupid and pointless. She knew he knew she was crying, but she was the strong one. She supported him, not the other way around. He'd already done enough for her.

"Okay," Logan shrugged. There was a brief pause before she heard him chuckle. "Right, like you're gonna get rid of me that easily."

She sat and waited for him to leave. When she realized he really wasn't going anywhere but needed permission, she quietly uttered, "Polo." She didn't notice him sit down in front of her but she couldn't stop the squeak she emitted as he pulled her into his lap.

"Logan," she whined loudly into his shirt as she quickly adapted to the new setting she found herself in. She wanted to be the strong one, the brave one, but she couldn't deny the comfort his warm embrace provided helped ease the terror she felt at the thought of him going home.

"I'm not letting go, Sugarpuss, so you better get comfortable," Logan replied. Veronica closed her eyes as she pressed her cheek against his chest. The vibrations of his voice combined with the steady beat of his heart were enough to stem the flow of her already slowed tears. But her body still ached from the sobs that wracked her torso only minutes earlier.

"Sugarpuss?" she asked absently as she picked at imaginary lint on her jeans. If she acted as if there was no problem he wouldn't bring up her weakness. Or, if she was really lucky and really ignorant, he wouldn't have to go home at all. That could be the thing her earlier rant altered. That would make this right and fair.

"How about Muffincake?" Logan asked as he rested his chin on top of Veronica's head.

"Ick," Veronica said as she nose crinkled in distaste. "Definitely Sugarpuss."

"It does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Logan said with a twang of satisfaction in his tone as he readjusted his hold on Veronica.

"Don't tell the other kids, they might get jealous," she suggested.

Logan chuckled. "I slept with you last night and the night before, the other kids are already jealous," he noted.

Veronica frowned. She still couldn't believe her father, the shotgun wielding PI willing let them share a room, but she was grateful since both nights Logan needed her to fall asleep. Sheer exhaustion allowed him a nap in the afternoon, but neon light syndrome kept him up at night—when the neon lights were up so was he. Or maybe there was something about the darkness that suffocated the room at night that kept him from sleep. Veronica considered buying a nightlight, but she was afraid it would upset him. Logan was definitely at his most vulnerable point, allowing her to hear and see a lot of things that would he wouldn't normally let her hear or see. However, she didn't think he would let her buy him an aid for a fear she knew he would see as something only a small child suffered from.

"I always knew your relationship with Dick was a little weird," Veronica commented.

"The term we prefer is bromance," Logan corrected.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," she shot back. Only once the words were out of her mouth was she unsure if mentioning Logan's sleeping habits was taboo or not. She couldn't help but internally curse her tactlessness and pray he wasn't offended.

"We're going to have to talk about me going home sometime, Veronica," he said, removing any need for feelings of insensitivity.

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't go home," she said simply, voicing her mantra: if you ignore it, it doesn't exist. He's her best friend. She couldn't let him walk into what she was sure would lead to his death, no matter how dramatic it sounded.

"Sugarpuss," Logan said. Veronica tensed as she noted a tone of condescension in his voice.

"Don't Sugarpuss me," she hissed as she yanked her body out of Logan's arms and out of the closet. "I'm not some child who needs to be pacified."

"Well you're sure as hell acting like one!" Logan shouted as he crawled out of the closet after her. "I hate to break it to you, Veronica, but throwing a hissy fit when things don't go your way is the definition of childish. Get it through your thick skull: this isn't about you. This little shop of horrors is my life and if I say I have to go home, I have to go home, got it?"

"Why don't you understand?" she said sharply as she spun to face him. "He doesn't care about you and I know, _I know_, it will only get worse. He'll kill you, Logan. I don't know how many times I have to repeat it before you get it!"

"You know? What the fuck do you know, Veronica?" Logan exploded, keeping his distance to check his anger. "I've been going through this since I was a kid. This is happening to _me_, not you, get it? I get to make the decisions and you get to live with them because I know that not going back puts_ you _in danger and I can't fucking have that. I'd rather die than have him hurting you on my conscience."

"So you're a martyr now," Veronica said bitterly, as she laced her arms across her chest. She glared at him as she made her way from one end of the room to the other. "What gives you the right to make those kinds of decisions for me?"

Logan blew out an irritated breath. "I'm not making any fucking decisions for you. I'm doing what I need to do in order to fucking live with myself. I need to be able to fucking live with myself and I'm not going to drown myself in alcohol again to get there, do you understand that?"

Veronica's eyes went wide as the gravity of his words hit her. "Y-you wouldn't."

"Why the fuck wouldn't I?" he snapped. "Don't you understand how fucking important you are to me? You're all I fucking have and if I lose you because of something I could have stopped… I just can't," he shrugged uselessly. "I'm no Superman, Veronica."

"And you don't think I feel the same way?" Veronica asked softly, abandoning her strong façade for the broken truth. "Logan, I've already lost Duncan and Lilly, I can't lose you too."

"Veronica, I have no intentions of getting myself killed. I'm an experienced abuse victim, perfectly qualified for the position. But you can be sure that if that bastard gets to me, I'll find a way to come back to haunt him." He gave an impish grin. "Then I'll go all Casper the Friendly Ghost on your ass."

"I'm sorry, what?" Veronica asked incredulously.

"Don't you remember that movie with Christina Ricci back when she was young and good at her job? It's the one where her mom dies and Casper's dead and he starts following her around and they become friends and fall in love. It's really kinda creepy, actually," Logan commented.

"There are so many things I could say right now and I really don't even know where to start," Veronica finally said. "I mean, first have me pity dating ghosts and then you're hitting on Christina Ricci, who is way out of your league. Not to mention the thought of you, as a ghost, following me around all the time is hands down the creepiest thing you have ever suggested. And yet, somehow the most fuck up part of all this is that you're making plans for your afterlife at age 16."

"When your life is fucked up, you make fucked up plans," Logan replied.

"Thanks Plato, that was deep," she grouched.

"I like to think of myself as the teacher, not the student."

Veronica laughed at the idea. "God help the fool who lets you teach him anything."

"Please, Veronica, we both know you'd be my best student." Veronica made a face as she was forced to imagine the gross fantasy the glint in his eyes assured her he was dreaming up.

"I will never, ever be the slutty school girl to your lecherous teacher fantasy," Veronica replied adamantly.

"Whoever said anything about lechery?" Logan asked innocently. Veronica simply rolled her eyes in response. "Fine. But remember: a little lechery goes a long way."

"You'd really make a terrible philosopher," Veronica noted softly as her arms dropped to her sides.

"Clown school for me then," he shrugged as if it didn't matter. Veronica wondered if he ever thought about what he would do after high school, if he even thought he would have an after high school. Then again, how can you prepare for a future when you don't know whether or not you'll live until tomorrow?

"Make me proud," Veronica insisted lightly.

"I aim to please," he offered.

"You're my best friend, you know that, right?" She really needed him to know that.

"Will you curl my hair and paint my nails? Oh, I know! We can make matching BFF bracelets. It'll be just perf!" he exclaimed as he slowly closed the distance between them and wrapped her body in a hug.

"Jerk." Her voice was muffled as she spoke into his shoulder.

"Just try not to miss sleeping with me every night, okay?" Logan teased before ruffling her hair affectionately.

"Only if you try not to miss waking up to my face every morning," she shot back as she shifted her head so that her ear was resting against his heart yet again. She wasn't feeling very hysterical anymore, but the sound continued to make her believe everything would be okay.

"Never gonna happen," Logan chuckled. "But that sleep-talking, I can't say I'll miss that."

"You're projecting again," Veronica rolled her eyes as a small smile twitched onto her face. She still didn't love the idea of Logan going home to his father, but she understood now that he had to. She tried her best to take comfort in the fact that at least Logan had a safe place to go to if something bad happened. Maybe that would be enough to help her get through the anxiety that was sure to consume her the minute he went back to his parents.

"That's a big word, I'm surprised you know it," Logan teased.

"Since when am I the stupid one?" Veronica asked.

"Let's watch a movie, shall we?" Logan suggested, releasing Veronica from his hold as he changed the subject. "Whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?" she asked mischievously.

Logan groaned as he realized his fatal mistake. "Yes," he replied as he hung his head in defeat.

"You really are the stupid one," Veronica clucked. "Spice World it is!"

"God save me," Logan muttered. Veronica bounded into the living room, purposely singing 'Wannabe' as off-key as she possibly could. "Put the teeny bopper back in its cage, please!" he exclaimed while following her into the next room.

"I'm still short enough to be one, right?" she checked, throwing his words in his face. In response, he made himself comfortable on the couch.

"Me and my big mouth," Logan grumbled. Veronica was already digging up the DVD she had bought on a spontaneous shopping trip with Lilly a few years early.

"You keep that in mind," Veronica reminded. She hit play and skipped over to the couch where she quickly cuddled up next to him. She smiled as he accommodated her presence by wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She knew he probably hated her movie choice but as long as he would sit through it with her, it was enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Good God this chapter was stressful. I hope you all like it.**

**Thanks, as always, to my many readers and reviews. You are all so amazing, it's almost too much to bear. But I would like to note that if anyone in particular has an issue with this story (technical, plot-wise or other), please let me know and please do it in a way so I can contact you and we can talk about it. Any creative criticism helps but nothing good comes from vicious attacks. The reason I love my Beta so much is that she's clearly helping me become a better writer with each and every draft we send back and forth. You guys can be apart of that process too, if you'd like. It would sure as hell put me over the moon with joy.  
><strong>

**Love and Luck,**

**Gaby**

**PS-Oh, and thanks for getting me to 100 reviews in only 10 chapters. ^_^  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Glad<strong>

Veronica stood at the kitchen counter with a newspaper and a bowl of cereal sitting in front of her. However, her attention was focused on the empty space in front of her. She didn't even notice Logan walk into the room until he walked right into her line of sight and made himself known.

"This cereal is soggy," Logan commented after taking a bite of her breakfast. "I know you're poor now, Ronica, but this is a new low." His nose scrunched up in distaste as he picked up the bowl and dumped the contents in the trash.

"That was my cereal, spoiled rich boy," Veronica pouted.

"No, it was your mush," Logan commented dryly. "And those are your pajamas. You do know we have a party to get to. Like now."

"They won't start without us," Veronica said. She looked down at her tank top and sweatpants and briefly mustered the effort to consider what she might wear. She couldn't think of a single thing.

"I didn't know Roger Hargreaves wrote a 'Little Miss Self-Important'."

"I wrote it. Never got published," Veronica shrugged.

"I wonder why," Logan said sarcastically. "You also know that it's a birthday party, so you have to pretend to actually be happy, right?"

"I haven't been surrounded by actors my whole life. I don't know how to pretend," Veronica bit out.

Logan shook his head at her. "Just because you're pissed at me doesn't mean you get to take it out on Cassidy during his birthday party," he scolded.

"Jesus, why do you think everything is about you?" she asked as an ugly grimace slipped onto her face.

"Really?" he snorted. "Deflection? Freud would be disappointed."

"Shove it, Logan," she replied forcefully.

"What? I don't even merit foul language?" he asked. He covered his heart with his hands for show.

"Do you want me to curse you out?" Veronica snapped, finally caving to his relentless assault. "Do you want me to call you an annoying son of a bitch? Because right now that's what you are."

"No, I want you to fucking pull it together," Logan said, reaching his point. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself, slap a Goddamn smile on your face and come with me to Cassidy's birthday party."

"How can I even pretend to be happy when all this shit is coming down around us?" Veronica asked bitterly as she finally turned to face Logan.

"Think happy thoughts," Logan shrugged. "Or just do it."

"It can't be that easy," she protested.

"Ah, but it is," he corrected. "Practice makes perfect, of course, but that's really all there is to it." The sour look on his face said it all.

Veronica sighed. She tried to fathom how many times Logan must have done just what he was asking her to do now. As the many occasions piled up in her memory, Veronica took a deep breath and briefly closed her eyes before transforming her face into the picture of happiness. Anyone who knew her well could probably tell she was faking it but Logan didn't think Dick, Cassidy and Mac were that close. And if they were, he hoped the sugar high the cake provided would be enough to cover up their simple lie.

"Ah, you'd make a fantastic C-list celebrity," Logan complimented. "Now, put on your dancing shoes. A good actor is never anything more than fashionable late."

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday Cassidy!" The four friends exclaimed as Mac lowered an over-frosted, lopsided cake in front of the youngest Casablancas boy.<p>

"Ah, to be 15 again," Dick sighed nostalgically before chuckling at his own joke and cheerfully setting off a firecracker.

"Dick, we're 16, not 60," Veronica informed. She was too pleased with her foresight of making this an outdoor event to pay much attention to Dick's stupidity.

"Hey, 15 is a big year!" Dick exclaimed.

"Yeah?" Logan asked. "Isn't 15 when you got your first stripper?"

"No, no, I was 13. I think my dad got me that one," Dick commented thoughtfully. "15 was when I finally convinced Madison to do me."

"Really?" Veronica snapped. Any mention of Madison was enough to set her off, especially if Dick was doing the mentioning.

"So…" Mac trailed off, clumsily changing the subject. "Cassidy, why don't you blow out the candles?"

"Don't forget to make a wish," Veronica said. The resentful tone in her voice remained even as she encouraged Cassidy.

"If you're not wishing for a stripper to pop out of that cake, you're making the wrong choice," Logan warned seriously.

Cassidy looked up from the cake and smiled at his friends, tactfully ignoring his brother. He was beaming and Veronica couldn't help but feel pleased, even though her week was sucking. "What should I wish for?"

"No!" Dick shouted before anyone could say anything. "Wishes are not for discussion. Think, blow, eat."

"Only you could make cake dirty, Dick" Veronica said.

"I take offense to that," Logan replied.

Cassidy shook his head at his friends, his smile widening as he contemplated his wish for another agonizing minute before blowing out the candles. "Cake!" Dick yelled as he jumped up and down in excitement. Veronica and Logan's shared an exhausted eye roll.

"I'll cut it," Mac informed as she wielded the large knife she had carried out with the cake. Veronica was pleased Mac was taking charge. She would never admit it, but she had enough on her plate and she really didn't think she could handle much more.

"Careful there, Norman," Logan said lazily.

His comment startled Mac. She paused for a brief moment and looked up at him with wide eyes. Her confusion remained for a moment before she tightened her grip on the knife and mimed a stabbing motion. He smirked at her response.

"Who's Norman?" Dick asked. No one paid him any mind.

"Smile for the camera," Logan reminded Veronica quietly as cake was dispensed.

Veronica frowned briefly before remembering Logan's words and pasting a smile on her face. She hadn't even realized her façade had fallen.

"Make that a D-list celebrity," he corrected.

Dick was singing a nonsensical song about cake while Mac and Cassidy made jokes about how off-key the boy was. Veronica wished she could laugh with them but she still felt so uneasy. Her father and Logan may have convinced her that Logan going home was the only way, but his impending departure loomed over her like an ominous dark cloud.

"So Cass, what did you wish for?" Dick asked while shoving his mouth full of cake, oblivious to the four faces that were staring at him in disbelief and amusement.

"Seriously Dick?" Veronica asked.

"What did I say?"

* * *

><p>"You're good, right?" Mac asked once she and Veronica were inside, dumping dirty paper plates and plastic cutlery in the garbage while rinsing a licked-clean cake plate off in the sink.<p>

"Huh?" Veronica asked as she looked up from her task, her hands covered in soapsuds. Mac was already finished throwing away the trash and had seated herself on a marble countertop.

"You just seem kind of out of it," Mac shrugged. "I… um… it's worrisome."

Veronica bobbed her head as she worked. "Hipsters are worrisome. Don't worry about me, okay?"

Mac pursed her lips. "Well, um, okay. If you need anything…" she trailed off, leaving Veronica to fill in the blanks.

"Just think of me as the Vladimir to your Estragon," Veronica said before setting the now-clean plate in the drying rack and turning off the water.

"_Waiting for Godot_?" Mac asked skeptically. She jumped off the counter and walked over to Veronica.

"An oldie but a goodie." Veronica dried her hands on her jeans. Their conversation continued as she followed Mac back out to the patio.

"Not very catchy."

"I'll work on it."

* * *

><p>"Huh, I guess women have other uses," Dick commented as they moved back into the living room where a pile of presents sat, waiting for the eager Cassidy to open.<p>

"Well, dicks don't, so you're stuck," Veronica shot back. She felt satisfied with her work as they sat down on the couches surrounding the coffee table of presents.

"Open them, open them!" Mac bounced. Veronica could no longer rely on Mac now that the sugar high had set in. But there was very little that could go wrong at this point. Everything after the cake was a stroll downhill.

"Okay, okay," Cassidy said as he picked up a slim package wrapped in shiny blue paper.

"That's from me," Mac informed, removing any need for the bright yellow envelope attached to present.

"It's a..." Cassidy trailed off as he carelessly pried open the paper, "a first edition Green Lantern comic! Wow, Mac, this is awesome."

"In brightest day," Mac shrugged. Cassidy nodded appreciatively.

"The nerdiness is killing me," Dick interrupted as he picked up a small box and tossed it to his unsuspecting brother. Cassidy barely caught it.

"Dick," Cassidy said in annoyance, his eyes on his brother as he popped open the box. When he looked down all irritation left him. "It's amazing," he said as he laid eyes on the slim yet manly watch his brother bought him.

"I've got too many watches," Dick shrugged. Veronica forced herself not to react. Of course the gift was about him and not his brother.

"That's from me," Logan said as Cassidy picked up another slim box. It was much narrower than Mac's.

"Tickets," Cassidy said as he opened the box and saw the rectangular pieces of paper. "To see The Strokes. Thanks Logan!"

"There are five of them. You should take your friends," he commented, causing everyone to laugh.

"Now mine," Veronica said as she pushed the big box she had lugged into the house hours earlier over to the birthday boy. It wasn't wrapped as she hadn't had the time, but the giant cardboard box hid the surprise well.

"This is huge, Veronica," Cassidy remarked as he stood up to open the package. "What—it's a tiger," he laughed once he caught sight of the head of the giant stuffed animal she had bought for him.

"He's your new mascot," Veronica remarked.

"I like it," Mac commented as Cassidy struggled to free the tiger from its cage with a little help from Dick.

"Jesus this thing is huge. Got something to compensate for little brother?" Dick teased. He stole the toy from Cassidy and set it on the couch between the two of them, creating and awkward yet comical barrier between the brothers.

"I love it," Cassidy said, ignoring his brother. "I love all of my gifts, the party and especially that cake. Thanks so much you guys. This was perfect." Veronica smiled, please with the outcome. It was exactly what she wanted.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Veronica," Cassidy said. The party was over and everyone was leaving. Cassidy pulled Veronica aside for a private thank you. "It was really nice of you to do this for me."<p>

"It's your birthday, Cass, of course," Veronica told the younger boy.

"Thanks anyway, for everything," Cassidy said as he ducked his head. "It means a lot."

"It's what you deserve," Veronica assured, suddenly feeling as though he needed it.

"You're pretty great too, Veronica, taking care of all of us the way you do," Cassidy told her. "We wouldn't be here doing this today if not for you."

Veronica smiled as a feeling of contentment settled in her gut. The recognition was gratifying, especially after the week she had. Not to mention, she was glad to know someone still needed her.

"Thanks Cass. And if you ever need anything, or want to talk about anything, let me know, okay? I'm always here for you, no matter how busy I get," Veronica promised.

"I know, and I will," Cassidy said. A sincere smile of gratitude graced his face before he hesitantly reached out to hug Veronica. She hugged him back, glad she could help.

"Happy birthday, Cass," Veronica said one more time before walking out of the house and joining Logan. He was already sitting in the passenger seat waiting for her.

"Ready to go?" Veronica asked as she took her seat behind the wheel.

"Born ready," Logan deadpanned. "But before we go…" he trailed off as he pulled a velvet box out of his pocket. "I saw it in a store weeks before Lilly died. There wasn't anything coming up but good presents are hard to come by. I know your birthday's soon, but consider this a late Christmas gift."

Veronica stared at the box for a minute. It was the box she had pulled out of the vent in his room that day Weevil called her. She set her keys in her lap and accepted the gift. She definitely hadn't expected this. "Next Christmas is closer than last," she commented, looking up at Logan to let him know this was unnecessary.

Logan rolled his eyes at her. "You know, even Julia Roberts caved to the rich guy in Pretty Woman."

"And Dick thinks women have other uses," Veronica joked feebly.

"Just open it," Logan pressed. "And don't you ever tell me I never get you anything."

"Right, and if you ever say I never do anything for you I'll kick your ass," Veronica replied.

"How?" he quipped. "You weigh 100 pounds soaking wet."

"I'll sic Backup on you."

"Backup loves me," he said, calling her bluff. "Now open the fucking box, please."

"Such a clean, polite mouth you have," she teased as she popped open the jewelry box.

"Only the best for you."

"You got me a pony!" Veronica exclaimed excitedly as she opened the box to find a lightweight silver charm bracelet that had one charm hanging from its links. He had gotten her a pony. Suddenly it didn't matter if she was a good actor or not.

"It's a unicorn," Logan corrected. "I figured you deserved something a little more magical."

"It's a pony," Veronica protested as she took the bracelet from the box and attempted to fasten it to her wrist. Logan laughed at her persistence before reaching over and helping her achieve her goal. "It's everything I've ever wanted and more!" she cheered, mimicking the glee of a child on Christmas morning. Unicorn or pony, it was perfect.

Logan rolled his eyes. "You're welcome."

"My dad's going to be pissed you showed him up like this," Veronica commented merrily.

"Your dad and I have an understanding," Logan answered cryptically. Veronica laughed at this. She wouldn't be surprised if they did. Over the last couple of days the two men had bonded over sports, wit, and Veronica's pig-headedness.

"I'm glad," Veronica beamed as she reached for her keys, which had fallen to the floor amidst receiving her belated Christmas present. Once the engine was running, the blonde pulled out of the Casablancas driveway, speeding towards home and her father as the sun dipped below the horizon.

"Took you long enough."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks yet again to all the readers and reviewers!  
><strong>

**Love and Luck,**

**Gaby  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13 Part 1

**A/N: If you love this chapter you love mxsteck. And me, but a good alpha always puts her beta first. Mostly because it's grammatically correct. (SORRY. It's 2am and I can't help myself.)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veroncia Mars.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 Part 1: Blitz Attack (I)<strong>

Veronica sat at her desk. Mac was on the other side. They both had take out trays on their laps. Veronica had too much work to go out and have a meal with her friend, but a girl's gotta multitask to survive.

"What's this one about?" Mac asked. She reached across the desk to grab case file.

Veronica slapped her hand away. "Get your mitts off my paperwork, kid," she drawled. "Classified is classified."

"Right, give me a computer and I'll show you classified," Mac retorted.

"I should get my dad to hire you. Your mystical computer magic might come in handy," Veronica commented.

"I work freelance," Mac shrugged. "A girl's gotta buy her seasons of Battlestar Galactica."

"Save the inner geek for Cassidy," Veronica grouched teasingly.

"Ronica," Mac whined. "First Dick and now Cassidy? Why do you do this to me?"

"Because it's so fun," Veronica shrugged.

"I hate you," Mac pouted petulantly.

The phone rang, cutting off Veronica's snappy response. "Saved by the bell," she muttered.

"Mars Investigations, Veronica speaking, how can I help you?" Mac smirked silently at her friend's change in demeanor.

"Veronica?" a vaguely familiar voice said.

"Stranger?" Veronica mocked, dropping her receptionist voice upon realizing the person on the other end was a peer, not a client. Mac reached across the desk and waved a hand in front of Veronica, gesturing for her to put the call on speakerphone so she could hear too. Veronica swatted her friend's hand away and returned her attention to the mysterious caller.

"Veronica, it's Meg," the caller said, finally identifying herself.

"Meg Manning?" Veronica checked, for her benefit as well as Mac's.

"Yeah," Meg replied. "Is your dad there?"

"Uh, my dad's not here." She reflexively glanced at her father's door, wondering why Meg was asking.

"Can you call him? I think I need help," Meg asked.

"He's out on a case," Veronica replied, a frown marring her face. Mac shot her a look.

"Oh, okay," Meg said softly, but there was a tremor in her voice that said a lot more than she was.

"Are you sure, Meg?" Veronica asked.

Veronica could hear Meg exhale on the other end of the phone.

"I can help you," Veronica added.

"Veronica, I think I'm in trouble," Meg answered. Her voice cracked. Veronica guessed she was crying.

"What happened?" Veronica prodded.

"I'm at Duncan's. Cole forgot his gym bag there so I said I'd get it for him. I got to the house and everything was fine but on my way out he just lost it. I don't know what happened," she explained.

"Lost it?" Veronica asked. She tried to imagine what

"Yeah, he threw a glass at the wall and started shouting something about you," Meg replied.

"Me?" Veronica blurted out. Mac nudged her again. Veronica shook her head.

Meg hummed in confirmation.

"Celeste and Jake aren't home?"

"I don't know," she answered uncertainly. "I just came to do a favor for my boyfriend."

"Okay, I'm coming," Veronica assured before hanging up the phone. "Move it or lose it, Mac," she said.

"Wait, what's going on?" Mac asked. She jumped to her feet and tailed her friend out of the office. Veronica barely turned to lock up on her way out.

It wasn't until they reached Veronica's car that Veronica turned to face Mac. "Meg Manning's at Duncan's. She's in trouble."

"Trouble?" Mac echoed.

Veronica shook her head. "Apparently zombie Duncan decided to take a vacation. Then again, normal Duncan couldn't really throw a glass at a wall," she answered, omitting the part about him shouting about her. That was what really freaked her out. What did he want from her? He broke up with her, not the other way around.

"Shouldn't we call the police or something?" Mac asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, no cops," Veronica said tersely. "Sheriff Lamb doesn't know his ass from his elbow. The only cases he solves are the ones my dad delivers to him."

"Veronica, Lamb has a gun. And can protect people. We can't so much," Mac pointed out. "This isn't Firefly. We're not space pirates."

"Mac," Veronica ground out. "If we call Lamb, he'll ignore us. The Kane house is in 09er territory. He won't investigate a domestic dispute out there. Meg Manning will be stuck in that house with crazy Duncan and I don't really like those odds."

"So we're just going over there?" Mac asked. Veronica was already inside the car.

"That's why the keys are in the ignition," Veronica said. She patted the steering wheel to emphasize her point.

"Us and what army?" Mac asked. She reluctantly got into the car.

"We are the army." Veronica pulled a taser out of her bag and flashed it at her friend. "Be prepared."

"I'm pretty sure that makes us boy scouts." But even as she said it, she was already fastening her seatbelt.

Veronica smiled. "And I've just earned my taser badge."

* * *

><p>Veronica led Mac to the front door of the Kane house. She set her palm on the door and pushed it open, guessing it was unlocked. Celeste and Jake were obsessive but Duncan was often careless. She always had to remind him to lock the door and set the alarm behind them. Her father's occupation as sheriff created a sense of caution in her even before Lilly's death.<p>

"Meg?" Veronica called into the vast expanse of the house.

The familiar cold atmosphere of the foyer surrounded her. The marble floors squeaked under her shoes. It seemed like years since she last set foot in the Kane residence. She didn't miss it.

"So this is how the other half lives," Man commented curiously. She ran a finger over a bouquet of roses that occupied a small glass table in the hallway. "I think my whole house could fit in this entryway."

"Mine too," Veronica mumbled. They quietly walked through the house, taking in the high ceilings of the first floor. "Meg?" she called again, this time from the living room.

"Is that a Picasso?" Mac asked.

"Probably," Veronica answered absently. "Where do you think she is?"

"Upstairs?" Mac replied, her attention still captured by the work of art in front of her.

"Maybe," Veronica shrugged. The slowly began their trek up the stairs. Veronica did her best not to make any noise as she moved. There was something about being in this house that just felt wrong.

"That Picasso? They could buy a fleet of sports cars with that thing," Mac commented.

"They already have a fleet of sports cars," Veronica sighed. She was very much over the awe the wealthy inspired, although she could understand Mac's amazement. Or well, she would if she wasn't so focused on her task. "Meg?" she called again, this time from the landing of the second floor staircase.

"Veronica?" a voice asked hesitantly. It sounded enough like Meg for Veronica to feel comfortable enough to seek it out.

"Meg," Veronica said definitively as she spotted the familiar face poking out from behind the door that led to a linen closet.

"Oh thank God," Meg sighed. Her face disappeared back into the closet. Veronica moved forward to open the door. She found Meg leaning against the shelves, her face pale and drawn. Tears slowly trickled down her cheeks.

"Meg?" Veronica asked. She couldn't help but wonder why she seemed so incredibly distraught. Sure, the idea of Duncan going crazy freaked her out too, but this was a little dramatic, wasn't it?

"I'm just really glad to see you," Meg gasped. Veronica couldn't help but notice her hands. Her fingers were coiled around the edge of one of the shelves. Her knuckles were white. This really was more than Veronica thought she would find.

"Stay here," Veronica commanded Meg and Mac before making her way down the hall. Glass crunched under her feet as she passed Duncan's room. His door was wide open—he wasn't there. But the sounds of a television going coming from Lilly's room ensured her she would find him inside.

Veronica stopped in front of the white door. It used to have a 'Daddy's Little Girl' sign on it underneath the pink block letters that spelled out her name. The letters were still there but the sign was gone. Celeste probably wanted to erase the memory of Lilly's silent rebellion. She had always wanted a perfect, sweet, innocent little girl—daddy's little girl. Instead, she got a disobedient teenager who acted out of spite, or maybe even boredom. Why else would Lilly act out? Sometimes Veronica couldn't help but roll her eyes at the memory of her best friend. She loved Lilly but there were some things that are hard to reconcile when you don't live in the 90909 zip code.

"Duncan?" Veronica asked. She forced herself to walk into the room, all the while hating herself for still caring. Her eyes went to Duncan. He sat on the floor at the foot of Lilly's bed, his eyes glued to the television. "Duncan?" she asked again. She carefully kept a sizable distance between her and her ex-boyfriend. She wanted to be sure she could reach for her taser before Duncan could reach her, even though she had never seen him lash out before.

The room was silent except for the singing—Lilly's singing—that came from the television. Veronica took that silence as an opportunity to look around the room she hadn't set foot in since before her best friend died. Everything looked exactly the same except for the vent in the wall. The vent was open. She could only wonder what he found.

_"I have a secret."_ The ghost of Lilly's voice haunted Veronica, causing her to visibly wince. What kind of secret did Lilly have? Was it hidden in that vent? Was it playing on the television right now? Suddenly Duncan didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was the video playing on the screen. Duncan's camcorder was hooked up to it.

Veronica gasped. She recognized the room Lilly was in. She couldn't say she knew every inch of Logan's house, but she would never forget that pool house.

_"Oh lover, where are you?"_ Lilly sang sweetly as she spun around, clearly unaware of the camera. If she knew it was there, she would have been talking to it.

Veronica stood stock-still. She silently prayed Logan would materialize on the screen but something told her that her prayers were in vain.

"_Right here,"_ a deep voice said. Aaron Echolls. It was Aaron Echolls. Veronica watched with wide eyes as he pounced on Lilly like a predatory cat. She shrieked and giggled in response to his aggression.

"Oh Lilly, what did you do?" Veronica breathed. She quickly averted her gaze and wrapped her arms around her chest to protect herself from the truth on the screen. She knew Lilly had a reckless streak—from drinking a whole bottle of champagne before going out to skinny dipping after having that whole bottle of champagne—but this was beyond her typical penchant for trouble.

"I still come here when I need her," he said, his eyes still on the screen.

"She always protected us," she agreed softly. "But where did this come from?"

"I don't know what happened," he continued after a brief pause. "I was up here, Meg, giving her Cole's bag. But then, all of the sudden, she was screaming. There was glass on the floor and I just came here. I needed her so I looked in the vent to see if she was still here."

It was odd of him to say but Veronica understood exactly what he meant. After Lilly died, Veronica wandered Neptune, slipping through familiar spaces, hunting for the slightest remaining imprint of her friend.

"All of the sudden?" Veronica narrowed her brows. "What do you mean all of the sudden?" she asked softly. He'd dumped her, but memory gaps usually meant something very, very bad and the alarm his condition inspired in her was enough to push her to care.

Duncan resembled a deer caught in a very bright pair of headlights.

"Veronica!" Veronica's gaze focused in on Duncan, ignoring the voice bounding down the hallway. She needed to know what was going on with Duncan before she could turn her attention to anything else.

"Veronica!" Logan burst into the room uninvited. "Christ, Veronica," he breathed. He stopped to look at her and Duncan for a brief moment before closing the distance between them and pulling her into a tight hug. She could feel the weight of his head on hers. With any luck the film would end before he could see it.

"God Veronica, you scared me," he berated. "Are you okay?"

Veronica nodded awkwardly under the weight of his head.

"Logan?" Duncan asked while getting to his feet. Logan jumped upon remembering Duncan was in the room. He stepped in front of Veronica, setting himself protectively in front of her. She latched her hands to his back, her fingers gripping his shirt to keep him from assaulting Duncan. Her weight wasn't enough to keep him from closing the distance between him and Duncan and she could tell by the uncomfortable look on Duncan's face that Logan was shooting daggers at him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Logan's anger was palpable. So was his jealousy. He looked from Duncan to the screen. "Is that… Lilly a-and… n-no. No."

Logan stumbled as he changed his course—from Duncan to the television—for closer examination. Veronica clumsily followed, her palms still gripping his shirt as they moved.

"Logan," Veronica said softly. She was desperate to head off the breakdown before it could begin. Logan stopped in front of the television and squinted at the image of his dead girlfriend and his father on the screen. "Logan, don't do this to yourself."

Logan shook his head slowly. "Don't do what?" he asked.

Veronica's eyes widened. Her focus slowly shifted from Duncan to Logan. She had a mystery to solve, but Logan was scaring her. She expected anger, not confusion or silence. He sounded more like Duncan than Logan and she wasn't sure what to do about it.

"Logan?" Veronica asked softly.

"Veronica," Duncan mumbled, tearing her attention from Logan back to him.

"Duncan," Veronica warned, shaking her head at him. She looked between the two boys, but the fear over Logan's sudden change trumped her concern for Duncan's memory loss.

"Duncan?" Logan asked venomously, snapping out of his stupor. He turned his attention to the boy in question. A shiver ran down her spine in response to the intensity directed at Duncan. Nothing good could happen now.

"Logan," Duncan answered.

"What…" Logan trailed off. "What is this?"

"Logan," Veronica gasped. She tightened her hold on him and tugged at him, urging him back so she could protect him from the image in front of him. "Don't."

"Stop saying my fucking name," Logan growled. "Stop trying to make this right. I can't even believe you came here, Veronica."

Veronica struggled to push back her anger. She was mad at him for scolding her, but she had to keep her focus.

"Why can't Veronica be here?" Duncan blurted out. Veronica wanted to smack her palm against her forehead, or at least smack him for asking the question she purposely didn't verbalize.

"Why can't Veronica be here?" Logan asked slowly. Veronica inhaled sharply as she felt the rage building under her grasp. She couldn't hold the dam and Duncan was in trouble. Logan smirked. "Why can't—Donut, you're such a fucking moron, did you know that? It's like you're Rapunzel, sitting pretty in some ivory tower, waiting for the world to happen to you."

"Hey!" Duncan protested angrily.

"'Hey'?" Logan sneered before Duncan could defend himself. He surged forward, ripping his shirt free of Veronica's hold. She gasped at the violent response, the pads of her fingers burning from the rapid pull of the fabric. "Really Donut? 'Hey'? We're standing here watching Lilly fuck my father on a tape she clearly kept as some sort of trophy and all you have to say for yourself is hey? I'm not surprised that you've made this whole thing about you and Veronica, but all you have to say is 'hey'?"

"Logan, stop it!" Veronica shouted. She stepped forward and placed herself between him and Duncan. His anger terrified her but she knew she had to do something. The last time she saw him this angry he trashed the pool house, breaking all of the windows and nearly setting fire to the pool. Veronica absently wondered what Logan's punishment for that was.

"Stop it?" Logan asked coldly. She winced as she realized her words were only making the situation worse. "Why do I need to stop? And why the fuck are you protecting _him_?" he added venomously.

"Logan," she said, her voice breaking under the strain of his anguish. "Please, don't."

"Don't? Don't what? Get angry? Why the hell shouldn't I be angry? My girlfriend was fucking my father. _Fucking_," he bit out. The repetition of the word hit Veronica like a blow to the stomach, delivered by a heavyweight champion.

"This can't… you shouldn't watch this," she protested desperately. She moved to turn off the television only to have Logan put himself in her path.

Veronica looked up at Logan. The heat of his anger radiated off him, washing over her as she nervously decided what to do next. She wanted to go around him and turn it off anyway, but for the first time she could remember, she was scared he might hurt her if she did.

"They wouldn't have made it if they didn't want to hurt me," he growled. His torso bent forward, bearing down on her smaller frame, daring her to try it—to try anything. Her eyes went wide as she saw the raw hurt and self-loathing that had taken over her friend.

"Logan," Veronica said. She forced herself to maintain a modicum of composure even with his misplaced aggression threatening her.

"Don't," he ground out, his eyes flashing a warning. She wasn't sure why he was protecting the television, but he was doing a damn good job of it.

"Back off, man!" Duncan exclaimed, jumping to conclusions and pulling Veronica away from Logan. As Duncan folded her into his arms, she watched Logan's face try and settle on an emotion: from upset to guilt, then to anger and jealousy in the span of a few brief seconds.

"Go to hell," he spat. The venom in his voice and fury in his eyes pushed Veronica further into Duncan. He'd settled on anger, even though she was sure he hated himself for bearing down on her. She knew he would never really hurt her. Even when they hated each other he'd never raise a hand to her or any other girl for that matter. But she didn't fault him for his anger. In that moment, she couldn't suppress a pulse of hatred for Logan's father and the girlfriend he stole from his son.

"Logan," Duncan warned bravely.

Veronica braced herself for what was to come, even though she didn't know what it would be. She sure as hell didn't see him reach for the camcorder. And even though she'd prepared herself, she couldn't help but cringe at the sound it made as it crashed into the television screen.

"Logan, man," Duncan tried as he reflexively wrapped an arm around Veronica's waist to keep her away from Logan's anger.

Veronica watched Logan glare at her and Duncan for a moment before responding.

"Fuck you, Duncan. Fuck this," Logan snarled and stormed out of the room. The television hissed brokenly behind him.

"Should we go after him?" Duncan asked once Logan was gone.

Veronica wavered. Part of her wanted to go after Logan but another, a larger part, needed to know what was going on with Duncan. She knew where she could find Logan. She could take care of him later. The Kanes—Lilly and Duncan—were an entirely different story. They were what were important now.

"Duncan," Veronica began, ignoring his question while stepping out of his hold, "what do you mean, you can't remember what happened?" She just couldn't let it go.

Duncan looked at her and she waited. She wasn't going anywhere without her answer. "I… Veronica, I can't."

"You have to," she ground out. "I'm here, with you, instead of out there, with him because you have to tell me."

"You wouldn't be here?"

"God, Duncan, get a grip. You're the one who kicked me to the curb, not the other way around," Veronica spat.

He remained silent. She watched him, waiting, her patience wearing thin.

"It's none of your business, Veronica," he replied shortly.

Veronica glared at him. "Sometimes I wonder how I put up with your crap for so long, but you broke up with me before I came to my senses."

"You think I wanted to break up with you?" he asked, his temper flaring to match hers. "You think that's really what I wanted?"

"You broke up with me, Duncan, it's obviously what you wanted. No one was holding a gun to your head," she retorted. He moved a step closer. She reached into her bag for her taser.

He shook his head at her. "It's not… It's not my fault. It's not your fault either. We didn't do anything wrong. You have to understand."

"I don't! So just tell me, already. Tell me," she badgered, egging him to the truth.

Duncan clutched the sides of his head, tearing at his hair while trying to push back the pressure she was piling on him. "It's because you're my sister, okay?" he relented. "You're my sister and we were dating and it was wrong!"

The only sound in the room was Duncan's heavy breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So if you guys can't tell from the title of this chapter, there's more than one part to chapter 13. In fact, there are three, wonderful installations to this chapter that my beta (mxsteck) and I have been working on for the last _month_. There were some vacation and sick days involved, but most of that month was spent going back and forth about this chapter (all three parts, that is).**

**What this means is that the next two bits of this story are done and ready to be posted. However, chapter 14 isn't finished yet so I intend to plan the release dates around my progress with 14 so there will be no more month-long waits. But then again, if I get lots of reviews, I'll be unable to resist (and I might even become inspired). So think about that long and hard why don't you.**

**No, but seriously, thanks to all my amazing readers and reviewers. Just so you all understand my review response process: if you leave a review with a question, complaint or suggestion, it's likely you'll be hearing from me. If not, my love and gratitude are assumed based on the fact that I say so at the end of every chapter. And remember, if you're of the former and you _want_ to hear back from me, you have to log in because I just won't respond to an anonymous review in an author's note. I don't like to hear myself talk (erm, type?) that much.**

**Love and Luck,**

**Gaby**


	14. Chapter 13 Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 Part 2: Blitz Attack (II)<strong>

_Previously:_

"_You broke up with me, Duncan, it's obviously what you wanted. No one was holding a gun to your head," she retorted. He moved a step closer. She reached into her bag for her taser._

_He shook his head at her. "It's not… It's not my fault. It's not your fault either. We didn't do anything wrong. You have to understand."_

"_I don't! So just tell me, already. Tell me," she badgered, egging him to the truth._

_Duncan clutched the sides of his head, tearing at his hair while trying to push back the pressure she was piling on him. "It__'s __because you're my sister, okay?" he relented. "You're my sister and we were dating and it was wrong!"_

_The only sound in the room was Duncan's heavy breathing._

* * *

><p>Veronica couldn't help but wonder how many more curveballs the universe had left for her.<p>

"Sister?" Veronica breathed. Her lips parted to continue but Duncan cut her off.

"Your mom and my dad were high school sweethearts. They were having an affair. My mom told me and I broke up with you," he answered while reaching toward her beseechingly. "I didn't want to but you're my sister and it's wrong."

"No."

"Veronica."

"God, Duncan. You're going to believe Celeste? She's always hated me, even before we started dating." Veronica shook her head in disbelief. "You're mother's a liar. Jake Kane is not my dad," she insisted. "You are not my brother. My dad is Keith Mars. Keith. Mars."

"I didn't want to believe her at first. I didn't!" Duncan protested.

"Oh, yeah? So you just broke up with me just in case?" Her torso jutted forward accusingly. Her disbelief rolled off of her in waves.

"Lilly believed it too," Duncan answered brokenly. "She asked dad. You're our sister."

Lilly believed it? "No." Veronica's head was spinning. "No."

"I wish things could be different." He moved close to her. She pulled out her taser.

"You're not my brother," she sneered, denial washing through her as she pointed the weapon at him. Duncan lifted his hands and backed away slowly. "You're not my brother and you're not my boyfriend. You're not in my life anymore, Duncan, do you understand?" They had to be lying.

"Veronica."

"Stay away from me and stay away from Logan." Veronica instinctively backed away from Duncan. The taser was trained on his chest and her eyes were locked with his. If he so much as twitched in the wrong direction, she knew she would hurt him. She would hurt him before he could do anymore damage to her. "Just stay away." With that, she was gone.

* * *

><p>"Veronica!" Mac called after her friend. Veronica had bolted down the stairs seconds earlier and Mac could swear there were tears streaming down her face.<p>

"What the-?" Dick asked from where he stood in the doorway. Veronica had just pushed past him. "So what did I miss?" he asked Mac once Veronica was out the door.

"Just go after her!" Mac insisted. Meg stood silently at her side.

"Where's Logan?" They could hear Veronica's car coming to life outside.

"He ran out a few minutes ago but Veronica was still upstairs," Mac finished lamely.

"Okay." Dick bobbed his head. "Okay. So go home with Meg. I got this."

Mac nodded. She wasn't sure it was the right move, but he had a plan and she really didn't. Besides, she didn't have her car and even if she did, she wasn't sure she knew what to say to stop Logan's rampage. As far as she could tell, only Veronica could really do that.

"Stay safe, Mac-Attack," Dick said before bolting after Veronica.

"What do we do?" Meg asked softly.

"You heard the man."

"But what about Veronica and Logan? Shouldn't we go after that?"

"Above our pay grade. Leave the vampire slaying to Buffy," Mac shrugged.

"Huh?" Meg asked blankly.

"Just let me drive, okay?"

* * *

><p>"Stop following me, Dick," Veronica ground out.<p>

"Stop making it so damn easy, Ronnie," Dick mocked.

She dangled her feet and tightened her grip on the chains of the swing she was sitting on. "Go away."

"No can do Ronnikins," Dick chirped.

"You know you're the most annoying person on the planet, right?"

"And you're a brat."

She pouted at him. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"No, seriously Ronnie. Speak. Now."

Veronica looked up at him. "About what?" she asked skeptically. What did he know? She wasn't going to tell him more than she had to.

"Well, I wasn't there, but I blame DK. So start there."

"No."

"Yes."

"No," Veronica ground out. "God, Dick, we're not five and we're not doing this."

"You went with it," he shrugged. "Spill it."

Veronica shook her head and used her feet to push herself into motion. "Duncan's an ass. He pissed me off. I ran out. The end."

"Nuh-uh," Dick pestered as he took the swing next to Veronica. "Don't be a wuss, Ronica."

"A wuss?" she spat. Her eyes narrowed and shoulders tensed. "A wuss? I don't think finding out Lilly was sleeping with Mr. Echolls and that my mom had an affair with Mr. Kane, making Duncan and Lilly my half siblings qualifies me as a wuss. My boyfriend and best friend _lied_ to me about one of the most important things in, oh, I don't know, ever, and you're telling me not to be a wuss?"

"Wow, Ronnie, who thought Lilly Kane would be able to keep a secret better than you." His tone sounded casual but his face told a different story entirely.

"You're an ass."

"They call me Dick for a reason," he chastised.

Veronica glared at him, let go of the chains and wrapped her arms across her chest. "I told you. So go away. Now."

"What? So you can feel sorry for yourself? Not a chance. Emo is so not attractive. I broke up with this chick in middle school because she kept painting her nails black and listening to shitty scream-o music. She was such a downer."

"And you're about as shallow as a kiddy pool," Veronica bit out.

"I see myself as an optimist."

"Potato, pahtato," Veronica grumbled.

"True," he hummed thoughtfully. "Listen, Ronnie, before Lilly bit it, you were like the sweetest chick I'd ever met. I would never tell that Ronnie to suck it up. But now you're this badass. You may not look it, but there's no way you put up with all our crap without toughening up."

"Yeah," she said slowly. "So?"

"So?" he echoed. "Badass Ronnie takes no prisoners. She's smart and she doesn't trust anyone, especially not a dick wad like Duncan Kane. He's not even a good gossip. And as for Lilly, I know you guys think she was some sort of saint, but that chick was a first-class bitch."

"Dick," Veronica warned.

"I know you don't wanna hear it and I shouldn't speak ill of the dead or some shit like that, but Lilly was a bitch."

Veronica shot him a dirty look. He raised an eyebrow, challenging her anger. Her face slowly relaxed, showing Dick he had only a little bit of leeway.

Dick nodded his understanding and continued. "Sometimes people aren't who you think they are. Everyone, no matter how much they love you, lies. Lilly lied so she could create this perfect world for you all to live in. You didn't see it, but she was crazy brutal to everyone else. She did whatever she wanted and played the rest of you."

"But…" Veronica trailed off, trying to think of a way to refute what he was saying but unable to come up with anything.

"It's weird," Dick began, "but I'm right."

"So you think they're lying?" Veronica asked softly. She couldn't believe it was Dick who was forcing her down this line of questioning, but she was glad she finally found herself on it.

"Dunno," Dick shrugged. "But this is your family and you have a right to know for sure. Don't take DK's word, or even Lilly's, on something this important. Besides, they've lied before. You didn't know it then, but you do now."

Veronica contemplated Dick's words while moving her hands to her lap. "What if my dad's not my dad?"

Dick rolled his eyes and made a face. "Don't worry about something that might not even be true, kay? If you wanna bitch about your mom being a slut, Duncan being a dumbass or Lilly being a manipulative bitch, fine. But please, save the daddy issues for when you actually have them. Don't make things harder than they need to be."

Veronica frowned at the comments about her mother and Lilly.

"No disrespect to your mom or Lilly, of course," Dick corrected hastily upon seeing her expression. "A woman has needs, right?"

"Dick," Veronica sighed warningly.

He mimed zipping his lips shut and throwing away the key.

The pair sat silently as Veronica contemplated her mother's potential affair, her potential daddy issues and the ex-boyfriend who might be her brother.

"But what if I made out with my brother?" Veronica blurted out, already knowing what Dick would say.

"Nasty," he granted, "But, like, seriously, worry about what's actually happening right now. Today Logan found out his dad's a dirty, old pedophile. Now that's something to worry about."

"Oh my God!" Veronica exclaimed as she jumped out of her swing. "Logan!"

"It's about time, woman," Dick sighed.

"He's probably halfway through a handle by now." She was already halfway to her car. Dick followed.

"No way. He's halfway through his second handle by now."

"Shit," she swore, her fingers tugging at the door of her car.

"Hey, Veronica?" Dick asked. She had just gotten her door open. He was standing right behind her.

"If you need me to bash in a face or two, especially DK's, I'm your guy, you know that, right?" he added.

She smiled at him, her worry taking backseat for a brief moment. "Yeah, I do."

"And," he stressed excitedly, "If you need me to go on some secret spy mission for you, I'm so down. I've always wanted to be just like Jack Bauer."

She chuckled. "Jack Bauer works for the FBI. Spies work for the CIA. You're more like Sydney Bristow."

"She's hot," he shrugged.

"Sure," she said, rolling her eyes at him.

"And Ronnie?"

"Yeah Dick?"

"We're good, right?"

Veronica took a careful look at the boy and considered his meaning before answering. "Friends, yeah."

Dick bobbed his head appreciatively. "Friends," he said slowly, tasting the word on his tongue. "Good."

"Good," she echoed. She felt as though she should hug him but instead she got into her car. They were friends, but they'd probably never be hugging friends.

"Take care of Logan, okay? It'd suck if he did something really stupid because his dad's a pig," Dick requested as she got into her car.

Veronica nodded solemnly, pleased to find that Dick wasn't quite as simple as he'd like everyone to believe him to be. "See you," she said before hitting the gas to find Logan before he did something he might regret.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks, as always, to mxsteck for making my writing so much better. Because most times it's not really this good. **

**I hope last chapter's cliff hanger didn't upset anyone too much. And I hope you all like where it led. There's one more part left of 13 for you and it should be up in a week or so.  
><strong>

**Thanks for all the reading and reviewing you crazy kids do.**

**Love and Luck,**

**Gaby  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 13 Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 Part 3: Blitz Attack (III)<strong>

"What took you so long? Traffic? Crime fighting? An impromptu breakdance? No, that's not it. I guess that only leaves me—the monster," Logan said. She sat down on the beach next to him. His hands clenched and unclenched in the sand as they hadn't since the day they reconciled.

"You're not a monster," she said softly.

Logan turned to look at her, the bitter look on his face fading into remorse as he watched her.

"I'm sorry," he finally blurted out.

"For what?" she asked. She wasn't scared, but she still made sure to keep some distance between them.

"For scaring you." He eyed her nervously, although no damage had been done. She could see the guilt in his eyes, on his face and in the motions his hands made. "I… I'm just like him."

Veronica shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Look what I almost did," he protested.

She shrugged. "I could almost pick up this handle of Jack, drink it all and run off with the pool boy. But I won't. And almost doesn't count," she argued, citing the unopened bottle of whiskey sitting between them.

"It's not the same Veronica and you shouldn't be here. I could hurt you," he insisted, ready to send her away after apologizing.

"No, you can't," she told him.

"How can you know that?" he shouted angrily. He pulled his hands out of the sand and pressed his fists against his thighs.

"Logan," she began, "when we absolutely hated each other, you never even touched me. Even when I made a bad day worse, you never hit me. You didn't even think about it, did you?"

He shook his head without a moment's pause.

"No, because even though you hated me, you knew you couldn't hurt me and I knew it too," she told him.

"Yeah, but today I could have hit you," he pointed out. "I almost hit you."

"But you didn't," she said stressed. "Besides, it's not every day you see… _that_." She wasn't sure if her vagaries were to protect him or to shield herself.

She watched her words slip under his skin and settle in his heart, stomach and head. He looked about ready to retch. The anger was gone and upset was quickly taking its place.

"Worst day ever?" he asked once he'd pushed back the bile.

She nodded her head. "I'd put it before The Day the Music Died but after the outbreak of Korean War," she quipped half-heartedly. Her mind flashed back to the moment when Duncan told her he thought they were siblings. That wasn't so great either, but Dick's reminder to ignore the gossip rang in her ears. She had to stay focused on Logan's real problems, not her maybe problems.

"I'm still sorry."

Her features softened. His eyes were on hers. She knew he needed to make sure she accepted his apology. "I know you are. You're not Aaron. Because even if he apologizes, he never means it."

"I don't know how you can just forgive me," Logan confessed.

She shrugged. "I forgave you for being a bully and that was on purpose. You got in my face to punish yourself and you got more than you bargained for."

Veronica guessed why he didn't want her to turn off the TV—he wanted to witness his latest punishment. It didn't make any sense to Veronica, but she'd done a ton of reading on abuse victims since talking to her father that morning all those weeks ago. All the journals said abuse victims felt they deserved everything they got. It devastated her to think Logan honestly felt as though he was in the wrong when Lilly cheated on him with his father. She'd only wanted to stop it. What she didn't account for was his violent reaction to her actions.

He remained silent as he processed her words. The small 'o' his lips formed told her she'd surprised him with her insight. She smiled at him.

"You've done your research," he finally said.

"Of course I did."

"Future valedictorian," Logan mumbled as if muttering the most heinous swear word he could think of.

She remained silent, not quite ready to fall back into their witty repartee. They still had a lot to talk about. On the top of the list: Lilly and Aaron. Just the thought of that tape was enough to make Veronica feel sick.

"So you trust me?" he asked.

She nodded.

"You won't leave again?"

"As long as you don't push me away," she said, inwardly cursing the fact that he was still dwelling on what they'd already worked through.

"We push and push until there's no ground left beneath us and the only thing left to do is fall."

She frowned at his words. She hoped he wasn't going to try and make her leave again. She hoped they would talk about what happened that morning instead.

"Who said that?"

"I did." Silence weighed down on them for a moment before Logan continued. "But I don't want to push."

"So don't."

"It can't be that easy."

"It can be if you just talk to me," she urged.

"Sure thing, Dr. Phil," he mocked.

"Logan."

"So you want me to talk about this and what? Just get over it? How do I just get over my girlfriend and my dad doing the nasty? It's not like I'll ever be able to un-see what I saw." His tone was hard and angry but there was an edge of vulnerability that she might have missed if she wasn't looking for it.

"Just don't let it take over your life." Veronica requested softly, referring to the handle of whiskey. The amber liquid glinted in the dying sunlight.

"I haven't opened it, have I?" he asked. She nodded, impressed at his control.

"I can't say I'm not surprised," she admitted.

He ran an anxious hand through his hair. "The night you were drugged, I grabbed you off that deck chair and took you to my car. I put you in the backseat but had to wait until I was sober to drive you to the hospital. That night I promised myself I would never be so drunk that I couldn't help you if you needed me."

Veronica set a silent, thankful hand on his shoulder. He leaned into her, absorbing her comfort. She'd been careful not to touch him while they discussed his fear of becoming like his father, but now, on steadier ground, she offered him as much support as a hand on a shoulder could give.

"I should have tried harder," he said miserably.

"You didn't do anything wrong," she insisted ardently.

"But she did this to me. She had to know I would find out. I knew she was a bitch, but still," Logan stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out the tape they'd watched earlier. The small rectangle sat in his palm. She hadn't noticed him take it.

"She loved you, Logan." Veronica ignored the comment about Lilly being a bitch. She was still trying to work out how she felt about Lilly and now just wasn't the time. "But she's Lilly. It's not an excuse, but we both know who she was."

Logan made a face as if to disagree with the assertion that Lilly ever love him but didn't press the issue. Instead he asked, "Did you know she was cheating?"

Veronica shook her head. "If I knew I would have told you, the same way I told her about you and Yolanda."

"Always fair, Veronica Mars, even if I hate you for it," he sighed, bitterly citing both the incident that led to Logan and Lilly's final break up as well as the disagreement that had almost ended their friendship after Lilly's death. "Sucks no one else is."

"People suck." Veronica impulsively shifted her hand from his shoulder to remove the tape from sight. Logan interlaced his fingers with hers, grateful for the gesture. Out of sight, out of mind.

Veronica's palm burned as she focused on their joined hands, wondering when she was going to bring up what they were hiding. What were they going to do with that tape? Were there more? What was Duncan going to do with them if there were? She couldn't go back there, that's for sure.

"Can't we just chuck it into the ocean?" he asked hopefully as he figured out where her attention had gone to.

"I think…" she trailed off. "I think we should give it to my dad."

"Your _dad_?" Logan asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," she shrugged. "I mean, maybe it can help get you out of there for good. Statutory rape doesn't look good, movie star or not."

Logan contemplated her offer. She watched dozens of emotions slide across his features before his head dipped in agreement.

"Yeah, let's give it to your dad." He released her hand, pulling away only once he was sure she had the tape in hand. "Just… I don't ever want to see it again."

"Neither do I," she agreed. She quickly tucked the offending object into her pocket.

"What did take you so long to get here?" Logan asked after a beat.

Veronica thought about her answer. For a brief minute everything was peaceful. Yeah, it was still messed up, and they would probably both be silently dealing with all of this for a long time, but it was calm. She hated that he couldn't just let well enough alone.

"Veronica?" he pressed.

"Mac called Dick after she called you. And I had to deal with Meg. Delegating takes a while," she explained.

He nodded, silently accepting the lie. She let out a slow breath, hating that she had to lie to him. But, in that moment, protecting him was more important than anything else.

As she sat there and watched the sun set, she knew they were both far from okay. Lilly's lies, Aaron's cheating, Logan's anger and her parental uncertainty permeated the air reminding both of them of that. But they were together and that counted for something. Maybe, if they could just keep it together, go back to normal, everything would eventually turn out better than okay. She knew it was pipe dream, but she knew she had to hope anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have a a couple of things to address so bear with me. And please read this stuff because it's a little important.  
><strong>

**1. I've edited the earlier chapters. A lot of people mentioned the whole Dick and Madison thing so I went back and reworked the dialogue a little. The plot is still the same, so you don't have to go back and re-read, but it's a little different now-a little harder on Dick, which I know some of you were looking for.**

**2. No one's mentioned it, but I've altered the timeline of the story. I chose to put Shelly Pomroy's party at the end of the school year instead of December. Which changes Rob Thomas's timeline. So this is my timeline:**

**Oct 3, 2003: Lilly is killed.**  
><strong>Dec, 2003: Jake Kane is brought in for questioning.<strong>  
><strong>Dec, 2003 (just before Christmas): Logan gives Veronica an ultimatum. She picks her father. Logan is disgruntled, but it's more of a silent treatment than an all out war. Veronica is no longer on good terms with the 09ers but they mostly just leave her alone.<strong>  
><strong>Jan, 2004: Keith Mars is removed from office.<strong>  
><strong>Jan, 2004: Don Lamb takes his place.<strong>  
><strong>Feb, 2004: Abel Koontz is arrested.<strong>  
><strong>Feb, 2004: Mars Investigations opens.<strong>  
><strong>Feb, 2004: The Mars family loses their home and move into the apartment complex.<strong>  
><strong>March, 2004: Lianne Mars leaves Veronica a music box and a goodbye note before bolting.<strong>  
><strong>April, 2004: Abuse from Logan escalates from the frosty disposition to mean comments and malicious, untrue rumors. This is when everyone turns against her.<strong>  
><strong>Early June, 2004: Shelly Pomroy's party and the start of this story.<strong>

**General note: In the story, Dick bums the GHB off Logan at Shelly's party, not Luke. It's really just to make Logan feel worse about the whole thing. I'm mean.  
><strong>

**I think that works. I would make it Christmas break like in the show but I need a longer break than just those two/three weeks in the winter to build my A-Team (i.e. Veronica, Logan, Mac, Dick and Cassidy). Not to mention I want more time between Lilly's death and my story. It would completely change the tone of the fic if Lilly's death was so recent.  
><strong>

**3. Both my beta and I go back to school soon. We both take classes and have part time jobs. Therefore, chapters might take a bit longer to work though than they usually do. I'm trying to stockpile chapters while I can, but updates might start coming less frequently. We'll see how things play out. But I beg of all of you to just stick with me. This story will not be abandoned.  
><strong>

**Okay. I think that's everything for now. Thanks again to mxsteck and all my readers and reviewers. You guys know how important you are, right?**

**Love and Luck,**

**Gaby**


	16. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Giant Pink Elephants<strong>

_This isn't pathetic at all. Lying on a sofa in the middle of the afternoon watching infomercials and eating popcorn. Not even E! would be interested in this. They might, however, be interested in my current living situation. Hell, let's start with Neptune High. Hell hath no fury like a rumor mill on speed._

Only, Logan didn't really care what the rumor mill had to say. He just couldn't believe he wasn't home. He didn't involuntarily jump every time he heard the front door open, nor did he have to plan his retreat upon hearing heavy footsteps in the foyer. When he chose a belt, it wasn't for his father to use against him and when he had dinner with the family, there wasn't a hint of condescension to be found anywhere.

And even though he was more than just a little relieved, he didn't belong there. Veronica was right. He was looking to punish himself. She told him he didn't have to, but he did. No one got hit as much as he did because they were good. No one's girlfriend cheated on them with their dad because they didn't deserve the pain. No. This reprieve was for Veronica's sake.

Logan took a deep breath. Veronica was so upset when she saw his cuts and bruises. He was pleased she cared about him—mostly because no one really cared about him—but her upset pushed any and all of his feelings to the back burner.

He wasn't sure when it happened. Back when he and Lilly were dating they were just friends. The first time he'd met her he'd even liked her—maybe even more than he liked Lilly. But then Duncan asked Veronica out and Lilly consumed him and that was that. So Logan and Veronica were friends, but not best friends. They were the kind of friends who hung out in a group. Sometimes they would get lunch or dinner if Lilly and Duncan were busy with family things, but most of the times it was a foursome, not a twosome.

But he was okay with that. He hated himself for it now, but he'd always been envious of her. She had this perfect, stable life and he was so screwed up. Lilly was screwed up too. But while Lilly clung to Veronica, looking for some normal while slowly corrupting her out of jealousy similar to his, he hid from it. He just couldn't get too close to her. He knew he would crush her if he did. He didn't have Lilly's subtlety.

Logan ate the last of the popcorn in the bowl. Would he and Veronica been friends without the Kanes? Probably not. He would have treated her just as he treated Meg Manning. Cordial but held at arm's length.

But he couldn't think about life without the Kanes. He loved Lilly, so much. And Duncan was his best friend. And yet, none of it seemed to matter anymore.

_No __crying, __Echolls.__ Your __girlfriend __cheated __on__ you __with__ you__ dad__ and__ your__ best __friend__'__s __checked__ out. __Life__ sucks__ but__ there__ will__ be__ no __crying.__ This __isn__'__t __the __girl__'__s__ bathroom__ at__ prom._

His insides soured as he replayed the image of Lilly and his father. She _cheated_ on him. With his _father_. Girls of all ages swooned over his father. Aaron Echolls: the famous movie star. He was good looking. The world lay at his feet and he could do no wrong. But Lilly, she knew better. He didn't say much, but she'd seen it. He was a movie star, he understood why she'd chosen him over his son, but how could she think a relationship with someone so violent was a good idea?

His eyes zeroed in on the television as he forced all thoughts of his father and Lilly together out of his head. He had to try and replace the image in his memory because it was driving him crazy. He was just glad Veronica wasn't making him talk about it. He was pretty sure he would self-destruct if she pushed him. That was one shove he wouldn't be able to recover from.

Logan wracked his brain for a safe topic, given the infomercial on the screen was boring him and the remote had fallen out of reach. His home life, his ex-girlfriend, his ex-best friend… everything that reminded him he couldn't do anything right. But then there was Veronica. Her kind gestures, concerned face and no-bullshit eye roll stuck with him in a way no words could. Even before Lilly died, before he almost ruined everything, there was something about that had always stuck with him.

He didn't deserve her. Maybe that was why he'd almost driven her away. He told everyone a different story, but maybe that was the truth. She was just too good for him and with Lilly dead and Duncan barely able to string three words together, there was no reason to pretend otherwise anymore.

Hindsight, however, is quite the vengeful bitch.

_Oh the irony. _

He'd spent so much time being bitter and now he could only sit on the couch and regret how terribly he'd treated Veronica. He was angry and without Lilly there to hold everything together, he was free to attack. But seeing her lying on that lounge chair, looking as lifeless as Lilly had that night, something in him broke all over again. And now that he was here, he couldn't believe he'd hurt someone who honestly made him so happy.

He would admit that much to himself. Of all his troublesome preoccupations that afternoon, that was probably the safest, although probably the least relevant.

As a twelve-year-old he'd been envious. She was everything he knew he would never be. She had everything he knew he'd never have. But now, it was those very things that made him want her. He wanted to be apart of everything she had, what he didn't have. He knew he must deserve what his father gave him, that he didn't really deserve her, but he still couldn't stop himself from wanting more. Everyone wanted more, right?

_And__ that__ took__ me__ a__ whole__ afternoon__ to __figure __out. __Maybe__ Veronica__'__s __right __about__ my__ career __as __a __philosopher._

"Hey Logan," Veronica said. The door popped open and the blond in question walked through it, laden with heavy grocery bags.

Logan jumped up from the couch, his empty bowl slipping to the floor in his haste. He met her at the door and grabbed two of the bags from her.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Logan stood by the island, unsure of what to do or say. Things had been uncomfortable over the last few days, ever since they'd spoken on the beach. They just couldn't get past the giant pink elephant in the room. Neither of them created it, Lilly did that herself, but they had to deal with it.

"So-"

"What-?"

They both started and stopped talking at the same time. Their eyes met over the counter. Logan wondered if it was possible to know too much about another person.

Logan slowly opened his mouth to signal he was about to say something. Veronica pursed her lips to show she would wait. "So how was work?"

She shrugged. "It was good. I went through some files for my dad. He even let me take a couple of surveillance photos. I'm not sure I like the griminess of it all, but I like taking pictures and it pays the bills." She spoke quickly, her words tumbling over each other. His face eased into a small smile at her unease. God, she was cute.

"Take any other good pictures recently?" He winced at the lack of sincerity in his voice. He meant it, but it sounded dull, even to his ears. But he was more focused on the tension between them. And the fact that he thought she was cute. It was one thing to think it on the couch while watching infomercials but another to think it when she was standing right in front of him.

She nodded. "I went to the beach this morning before work to walk Backup. You should come with me next time." Did she know how insincere her words sounded? She meant it, but she sounded as lame as he did.

"Maybe," he shrugged. She didn't make empty gestures but he sure as hell did. He didn't usually with her. She was his best friend and he rarely ever found himself unwilling to spend time with his best friends. But after that day at the Kane's, Logan guiltily found himself needing time to himself.

She sighed. "Logan."

He looked at her and saw what she wanted.

"Veronica, I can't." He lowered his head in defeat but he kept his eyes on her. He needed to see her reaction.

"I hate this distance between us," she admitted.

He nodded in agreement.

"How can we make it go away?"

He wished it were that easy. He wished everything bad in their lives could just go away. But things were never that simple.

"I don't think we can." He ran a tired hand through his hair. "Lilly and my dad saw to that."

Her eyes narrowed as they zeroed in on his face. He wondered what she was looking for. He hoped she wouldn't find what he didn't want to talk about.

"It's not just them."

He was convinced she was reading his feelings journal.

"Logan," she pressed.

Dwelling over the abuse he'd suffered, Lilly and his father's betrayal and how horrible he'd been to Veronica had kept his thoughts far away from the jealousy he'd felt upon seeing Veronica and Duncan together. While it might be the least of his problems, he knew that if Veronica noticed his reaction to them together, she would bring it up. He both loved and hated her stubbornness.

"Please," she begged.

But everything else aside, he couldn't deny her what she wanted.

"I saw how you leaned into him," he said softly.

"I'm not going to go back to him," she promised.

"You don't know that."

"Couldn't we still be friends if I did?"

Logan watched her so intently he wouldn't be surprised if she had him all figured out. There's only one good reason they couldn't still be friends if she went back to Duncan. If she looked carefully enough, she would see it.

"I won't let him hurt you," he finally said, fighting the sudden urge to pull her into his arms and kiss her. Veronica wasn't ready. Neither was he. Their friendship wasn't something he could afford to screw up and so he would do everything he could to ignore his impulses for once.

"I know who my friends are, Logan." Her eyes softened.

"But you have history with him." He hoped it didn't sound like he thought her weak or stupid. No. He was the weak one. He was the friend who all of a sudden wanted more and instead of acting on it, he allowed his insecurities to take the place of his desires.

"So do we."

"Not the same kind." It was true. She and Duncan dated and he knew she loved him. They'd only been friends—friends who could hardly spend time together without their other-Kane-halves.

"No," Veronica replied. "We don't. But all I have with Duncan is history. We're just friends, but there's more to us than the past and that's really what matters."

"But you were defending him, hugging him…" Logan trailed off. The image of Duncan's arms around her waist flickered in his memory. If nothing else, the disgust he felt at the image assured him he liked her. He really wasn't sure how long he could keep it to himself.

"I'm sorry if you thought there was anything going on there, Logan," she said. "Duncan and I… we were us. We were great. But then the last 10 months happened and there isn't any going back. You and I aren't what we were before and neither are Duncan and I."

"Do you miss him?" he asked. It pained him to ask. He hoped he was enough for her. He wished it more than anything.

She let out a deep breath. "Sometimes I do. The same way I miss Lilly and everything we were before she died. But I know we can't go back to that. We have to move forward. Together."

He eyed her, trying to decide what he could believe.

"I mean it, Logan."

He wanted to believe her. For so many reasons he wanted to believe her. He didn't want to push. He'd told her as much. But what if he changed his mind? What if he let her down again?

"What if I screw it up again?" he asked, voicing his thoughts.

"I won't let you do that," she shrugged.

"And for your next magic trick…" he trailed off weakly. It wasn't his best quip but it was true. How could she say she wouldn't let him fall back into his usual jackassery?

She rolled her eyes at him. "Logan. You are my best friend. Do you know how many best friends I've had?"

He shook his head.

"Two," she told him. "Lilly and now you."

It was hard to imagine that the sugar, spice and everything nice Veronica Mars he'd spent the first half of his teenage years with had only ever had one best friend before Lilly's death. He knew she spent most of her time with Lilly, Duncan and himself, but she had to have other friends, other people she relied on.

"Well, three, if you count my dad," she added as an afterthought.

He nodded, knowing it was the correct gesture but not quite understanding.

"And I would do anything for you, just like I would do anything for Lilly and my dad," she promised.

He processed her words, knowing they were true from experience. He'd forgiven her for telling Lilly about Yolanda and choosing her father over him, but he'd never forget. He just never thought the actions he'd previously considered to be betrayals would eventually help him trust her.

"You mean it?" he asked.

She nodded.

He smiled at her before closing the distance between them and pulling her into a hug. He pressed his nose up against her hair. She smelled so good, like coconut and the ocean. Her warmth comforted him and showed him just a glimpse of what his life could have been like if his parents had cared, if he wasn't so undeserving.

"I missed you," she mumbled into his chest.

"I missed you too." The last few days with the giant pink elephant between them were really tough. He was glad they were over and done with. She really was his best friend.

"Now, dinner?" she asked while still wrapped in his arms.

He chuckled and reluctantly released Veronica, once again denying the part of him that begged for more.

"You start the sides and I'll get the meat," Logan said. He opened the fridge and pulled out two trays of beef.

"Since when do we have dead animal in the fridge?" she asked doubtfully.

"I know it's hard for you to believe, but I do know how to shop for groceries," he lied, already anticipating her retort.

"Mrs. Navarro?"

"She came by to check on me yesterday while you were at work," he admitted.

"She's not around to cook this, you know," she joked with a smile.

"I'll have you know that this is one non-rich boy skill I possess," he answered haughtily.

She giggled before pulling out a few vegetables and a box of rice from the grocery bags she'd brought in.

"Do any of us actually eat salad?" he asked skeptically.

"Shouldn't we at least pretend to be healthy?" she shot back.

He shrugged indifferently and returned to his task. With all her teasing, he couldn't screw up the meat. They might have worked out a lot of things, but he would never feel comfortable letting her down.

"Well, I'm going to make it anyway. Maybe Backup will eat it."

"Even your dog has better taste."

She laughed. It was true.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I actually couldn't be more sorry if I tried. I'm not even going to get into why this update is so unbelievably delayed (but if you want a little more insight about that and/or when the next update will be, just head over to my profile. I always leave a little note for you guys there). I just ask you all to forgive me. I also ask you to be patient. Just because I'm posting this now doesn't mean the issues that caused this chapter to be so incredibly late have cleared up.**

**Also, please let me know what you think of this chapter. It was originally written in a different style but I switch it over for a couple of reasons and I'm afraid it got a little muddled and confused. Not to mention writing Logan is hard for me, even though I love him so damn much.  
><strong>

**In other news,** I would like to thank my beta, mxsteck, for being so awesome and working with me for the last half dozen chapters or so. However, she is now going on a beta sabbatical. Therefore I am now beta-less, so if my work starts sucking, please, blame me and no one else (but actually tell me so I can do something about it, kay?).**  
><strong>

**So anyway, to wrap up, I would like to thank all of you for being so patient/sticking with me/reading/reviewing. Oh, and once again, please, if you're leaving me constructive criticism, a question or a concern, do so from a fanfic account so we can chat about it. But if you just hate the story, please just close the window and don't say anything because outright anger makes me anxious and upset. I'm in college, I don't have time for anxious and upset, okay?  
><strong>

**Love and Luck,**

**Gaby**


	17. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Past, Present and Future<strong>

"You sure you want to do this?" Mac asked.

"Yes," Veronica insisted. It was the hottest day of the summer, but then again Neptune didn't know very many cool days. Maybe that was why she was taking an extended lunch break with her friend to get her haircut.

"Y'know, people would kill for hair like this." She picked at the ends of Veronica's hair and tugged.

"So I'll donate it." She pulled her hair out of Mac's grasp. She hadn't thought about donating her hair before, mostly because she hadn't thought about how short she really wanted to cut it.

If she was going to be completely honest with herself, this impromptu visit to the hair salon wasn't just because of the heat. School started in one short week. She was going back to the same old place but she wasn't the same old Veronica. Her life, and the truth that went with it, was so drastically different than it was before. So her hair and the rest of her outward appearance would just have to change to match. She couldn't let those stuck up 09ers think she was the same little girl, now could she?

"Since when are you the Giving Tree?" Mac asked. "Are you going to put yourself on the bone marrow registry and start donating blood?"

Veronica made a face. "I probably should, shouldn't I?"

"Are you sure you're okay? Is there someone I can call for you?"

Veronica laughed. "I'm cutting my hair." She wasn't sure about the rest of it, but she was sure about this.

"I'm glad you've decided now that your hair is washed and you're in my chair," the aggravated voice of the stylist said from behind Mac. "How short?" she asked before popping her gum.

"Um." She looked at herself in the mirror. "Chin length. With those side-sweep bangs," she finally decided. She gave her long wet locks one last tug before setting her hands on her lap. She knew Lilly's death would change everything, but she could have never imagined the path she had traveled down. The odd thing was that she didn't really regret any of it.

"Don't cry to me when you hate it," Mac sighed. She crossed her arms over her chest, a small, smug smile tugging at her lips.

"I won't," Veronica said, resisting the urge to shake her head at her friend for fear of having an ear cut off. She could never hate her new look, not when she knew why she was doing it. Hopefully everyone else who used to know her would understand as well.

* * *

><p>Veronica stepped out of the salon with a smile on her face and the sun beating down on her bare neck.<p>

"The hair's short, you're short, vertically challenged works for you," Mac commented. They lazily walked towards Mars Investigations so Veronica could get back to work.

"I feel lighter." She stretched her fingertips to the sky, her charm bracelet clinking against itself as her palms absorbed the sunshine.

"Veronica?"

"Yo, Ronnie, where'd your hair go?"

"Hi boys," Veronica greeted dryly. She lowered her arms to her side. Her tone might not show it, but she was glad to see Logan out and about. Even after their conversation two days earlier, things were still a little quiet. She knew he was staying in, curling up inside of himself to nurse the wounds he couldn't use alcohol to numb. She was worried, but seeing him out in the sunlight with Dick heartened her, even though she wished he'd come out with her. He never did come to beach with her. He went alone and she was okay with that, but she desperately wished he would go with her.

"No, seriously, where is it?" Dick asked. He sidled up next to Veronica and yanked at the ends of her hair.

"Hands off," Veronica berated, shaking off her thoughts of Logan yet again while deftly swatted Dick's grabby fingers away from her shortened hair.

"I think Cousin It stole it," Logan commented, his intense brown eyes watching her closely. The attention made her uncomfortable but she couldn't help but be please that his humor survived his brief stint as a shut in.

Mac rolled her eyes at the boys. "Anyway, I have to get back to work. Not everyone works for their father and sick computers don't get better by themselves," she sighed.

"I'll take you," Veronica offered.

"I've got nothing to do. I'll drive you," Dick said.

Mac glanced at Veronica. Veronica shrugged. Mac shrugged back.

"Thanks," Mac accepted. With a quick utterance of farewells, Mac and Dick made their way down the street toward Dick's car.

"So…" Logan trailed off suspiciously, once they were out of earshot but not yet out of sight.

"Dating by the end of the semester?" Veronica offered.

"I was going to say Christmas," Logan answered.

"He's gonna have to up his game," Veronica noted as the couple in question turned the corner, finally disappearing from view.

"Dick can do it," Logan shrugged.

Veronica's eyebrows rose skeptically.

"Okay, I think Dick can do it," he amended. "I do like your haircut, though."

"The snark was necessary," Veronica explained for him.

"Would I be me without it?"

She sighed dramatically, not all together hating his sharp quips the way she once did. "I guess not. Wanna walk me back to work?"

"And spend more time with your dad?" Logan asked, feigning excitement. "Yipee!"

Veronica shot him a look, silently reprimanding him. "That's my pops you're talking about."

"Overprotective daughter. Now there's something you don't see everyday."

"I gotta protect my money tree, ya see," she drawled in an accent reminiscent of a 1920s New York gangster.

Logan laughed. "Maybe you should be looking after me."

She shot him a look. "You mean to tell me that sharing my living space with you isn't looking after you? Jeeze, ungrateful," she teased. Yet again she found herself bringing up something she probably shouldn't have. At least she knew Logan would steer them away from her mistake.

"Your hospitality is greatly appreciated," he said, bowing with a flourish while doing exactly what Veronica thought he would.

"Your damn right it is," she commented. "And that's why you're getting dinner tonight."

"Papa Mars is going off on another road trip?" Logan asked.

Veronica pouted. "Abandoning me to catch some criminal, as usual."

"Well, no one ever said your dad was a Bob Saget, 9-to-5 kind of guy."

"Bob Saget?" Veronica asked.

"Danny Tanner? From 'Full House'?" Logan replied.

"I know, but of all the TV dad's you could have picked…" she trailed off, shaking her head in mock shame.

"What, would you rather Bill Cosby?"

"I like Fred Flintstone."

"Fred Flintstone's a cartoon character," he reminded, slowing his speech to ensure she understood his meaning.

She laughed. "Yeah, but he was the most 9-to-5 guy there ever was."

"Are we really having a pop culture debate?" he asked incredulously.

"You could just admit defeat."

"Defeat?" he scoffed. "Right."

"That was so lame," she told him.

"Why don't you get back to work and annoy someone else for a change?" he grouched. "I have to go find Dick, make sure he doesn't get lost."

"Me back to the daily grind and you to find your lapdog. Sure, this makes sense," she said.

It was his turn to laugh. She was willing to bet it was the first time he'd laughed in days. "We'll always have our Italian."

"Joey Fatone or manicotti?"

"Joey Fatone for you, manicotti for me."

"And somehow I still drew the short stick," she grumbled.

He laughed again. "How about I make some lasagna for dinner and we split the difference?"

"Just don't burn down the apartment, okay? My dad's gone but he will come home," she reminded.

"I only burn things I don't like," he shrugged.

"What?" she gasped. "You mean your McMansion isn't good enough you anymore?"

"Sometimes it's not how much it costs but how happy it makes you."

"That sounds a lot like one of those inspirational quotes from your voicemails," she said suspiciously, taking a moment to bask in the pride swelling in her chest. She knew her apartment was tiny, especially compared to Logan's house, but she was happy he liked her home better. But maybe he was right—his house wasn't much of a home at all.

"Plato's got nothing on me."

"You really need a new career path," Veronica informed him.

"Maybe I could be the next Frank Abagnale Jr.," Logan suggested.

"Let's leave the conning to the Private Dick's daughter," she suggested gently.

"You would have to tell a convincing lie first," he dared.

She forced herself to keep the grin off her face. The past 6 months without a friend to hang out with left her with a lot of free time. "Hey, what's that over there? Is that guy breaking into that car?" she asked frantically, gesturing over Logan's shoulder to make her point.

"What?" he asked. He quickly spun around to seek out the carjacker.

"And I can't tell a lie," she retorted.

"Fine," he admitted begrudgingly as he turned back around.

"I can also pick pockets now," she added. She jangled his car keys in front of him.

Logan eyed her curiously while grabbing his car keys and sticking them back into his jean pockets. "Thief."

"I prefer street rat," she said. They were quickly approaching her dad's hole-in-the-wall office where the conversation would have to end.

"Sure thing Aladdin."

"Does this make you Jasmine?"

She wasn't sure why she said it. They weren't together, nor would they ever be. It took enough energy to renew their friendship. And yet, something in her wasn't completely opposed to the idea.

"Only if you take me on a magic carpet ride." She could tell he didn't mean it in the Disney way, but the way he was looking at her—it reminded her of the look he gave her when he first commented on her hair. That alone told her that maybe it wasn't just a joke.

"Ew, gross, stop, it's _Aladdin_," she protested, ignoring his gaze as well as his nasty joke.

He shrugged. "I'll stop making lewd comments when you stop making it so easy." He winked at her. She feigned gagging.

"Go find Dick. Please. I need a break," she begged.

"I'm still not into guys, Ronica. You need to stop trying to force that on me," he clucked.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and head back to work," she said before ducking into the building and bounded up the stairs to her father's office.

Veronica paused briefly at the window in the stairwell that looked down at the sidewalk. Logan was crossing the street, shaking his head at her as he walked. She took another second to wonder why she'd stopped and if it had anything to do with the looks he'd been giving her before climbing the remaining steps between her and her father's office. That and all the other wayward thoughts about Logan she'd been having recently were apart of yet another mystery she would have to solve. She really hoped she was her father's daughter because she was going to need all the hereditary help she could get.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok. So this is my last beta read chapter. Which is possibly why the next one is taking me so damn long to write. Making sure my characters stay in-character, especially Logan and Veronica, is proving to be vaguely difficult. Anxiety.  
><strong>

**Anyway, even though the next one's not totally done, I'm posting today because it's my birthday and I thought I would share the joy. I hope you all appreciate that. And this chapter. Thanks as always to all of you for pushing me to make this story happen.  
><strong>

**Love and Luck,**

**Gaby**


	18. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Protection<strong>

Logan watched her from afar. One foot hung heavy off the hood of the car while the other was bent at the knee. Her hands were tucked under her head, her elbows pointing outward. She was watching the sky. What she was thinking about? What she would think if she picked up her head and saw him staring?

She'd seen him watching her before. When she'd gotten her hair cut, he couldn't help himself. When she'd come home for dinner that night, he couldn't help himself. When she was brushing her teeth before bed, he couldn't help himself. He didn't want to scare her. He had to protect her. He'd allowed himself to be stupid, bitter and envious before. He wouldn't allow himself to be careless now. He had to do this right.

He sighed deeply, took one last long look before dropping his head and making his way over to her.

* * *

><p>Veronica lay back on the hood of her car and stared up at the stars above her. Tomorrow was coming. She couldn't stop it.<p>

They hadn't spoken about tomorrow since that day earlier in the summer. She didn't talk about it because she hoped that if nothing was said, nothing would happen. He didn't talk about it because he didn't want to upset her. One stint of crying in the closet was more than even she could handle.

She shifted, trying to find a more comfortable spot on the metal beneath her, closed her eyes and made herself pray. She hadn't prayed in years, but she prayed that he would be okay. She prayed that 18 would come soon and he could be free. He thought he didn't deserve it, but she knew better.

"Back," Logan said. He hopped onto the car and offered Veronica a bottle of water.

"Thanks," she mumbled. She sat up and unscrewed the top of the bottle while Logan bit into the apple he brought for himself.

"It's nice out here," he said.

"It's the parking lot," she pointed out. They lay only feet from her apartment complex. Her dad could probably see them from their living room window.

Logan shrugged. "'That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet.'"

"Shakespeare. You've got some classy lines," Veronica teased.

He took another bite of his apple before answering. "It's not a line if I mean it."

Veronica eyed him carefully. He continued to eat, ignoring her critical gaze. She wondered what he meant.

"If I was really trying to get into your pants I would say something like… 'Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate—'"

Veronica nudged him, cutting him off mid-line. "Don't ruin it."

He nudged her back but stayed silent.

They sat there together, she sipping her water and he finishing his apple. Neither spoke. Neither had anything to say. Veronica had gotten used to these silences over the summer. She didn't remember them from before, back when things weren't so screwed up, but they must have been there because they didn't feel foreign or wrong. It felt like what they needed.

"He leaves for the set the day after tomorrow," Logan reminded softly.

She nodded. They never spoke of tomorrow, but every so often they spoke of the day after tomorrow. It was her way of reassuring both of them and his way of inadvertently talking about tomorrow. He never liked to talk about the serious stuff, but he was very good at prodding at problems. It was just enough for her to understand without him having to really talk about anything at all.

"You'll drive me to school?" she asked.

He nodded, even though they both knew she liked to drive herself.

"And we'll get ice cream after?"

He nodded again.

"And you'll buy me a pony?"

"Uh-h—" he began but stopped as he realized what she was asking. "What is with you and these ponies, huh?

She pouted, put out that he'd realized her game.

"Seriously," he insisted.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I wanted one when I was little and I never gave up on the idea."

"I want the world. I want the whole world. I want to lock it all up in my pocket…" he sang softly.

"Yeah, okay Richie Rich," she shot back.

"Better than ending up in an incinerator."

Veronica winced as she remembered that bit of the movie. "Right, what if we call this one a draw?"

"Yeah right," he snorted. "I'm Richie Rich!"

She rolled her eyes. "Me and my big mouth."

He laughed at her resignation.

"Hey Richie Rich?" she began. He looked at her while tossing his apple over his shoulder into the trees nearby. "Can I ask you something?"

"You already have," he quipped.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "This is serious, Logan." She crushed her now-empty water bottle nervously and jammed it into the pocket of her sweater. She could feel the weight of the words she wanted to say pressing down on her. She shouldn't bring it up. She should just let it go. She hadn't even remembered there was anything to ask until a few days ago. She was sitting in her father's office, daydreaming when her mind slipped into the past.

"_Dick saw you. He told me they were doing body shots off you." _

There were so many things about that night that disgusted her. Every now and again, Veronica still found she couldn't look at Dick. Just the idea of Logan with GHB on hand like that still sent her reeling if she let herself think about it. And Madison… well, she wasn't thrilled at the prospect of seeing the blonde again. But at the very least, Veronica knew who they were and what they did to her. Because of that she was able to process, internalize and even get past it for the most part, in Dick and Logan's cases. She just couldn't get past the cold liquid her skin pretended to remember, licked off her by tongues belonging to faces her memory struggled to piece together.

She wasn't sure why Logan's retelling of that night suddenly popped into her head the other day, but it did. She shouldn't bring it up. She should let it go. But she couldn't. Once upon a time she'd been known for her ability to forgive a stranger for the slightest offense. She could still forgive, but she needed more than some story and bits and pieces of fuzzy memory.

"The night you saved me," Veronica began, taking his silence as an opportunity to ask anything she wanted. "You said they were doing body shots off of me."

Logan shifted so that his body faced hers. His brown eyes bore her into blue ones. His intensity was suffocating her, but she couldn't look away.

"Whose idea was it?"

He looked down briefly before looking back up at her. "I don't know," he confessed.

"Who was there?" Veronica pressed.

He shook his head slowly. "Ronica."

"Please, Logan."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I just want to know."

Logan let out a long sigh and turned his face, but she knew he was still watching her.

Veronica curled her fingers into fists, fidgeting through his stalling. "Tomorrow I have to face them. I need to know which of them took advantage of me," she confessed.

"Why?" Logan asked. "To torture yourself? Don't, Veronica."

"I have to know."

"You already know too much."

Her thoughts returned to the misdeeds of Logan, Dick and Madison. Was it too much? She still had to know. All of those stares and whispers—it was one thing when she knew they were just rumors Logan started. But those body shots? Those were real and she couldn't just ignore them.

He shook his head. "Don't do this."

"If you don't tell me, someone else will." It wasn't meant to sound like a threat or an ultimatum. And she wasn't even sure it was true. Mac wasn't even there. Dick probably didn't remember and if he did he wouldn't say anything—he was loyal to her but Logan came first. Cassidy wouldn't say if Dick wouldn't. As for the rest of the 09ers, well, it wasn't as if she was really friendly with any of them.

"So ask someone else, Veronica," he shrugged.

She huffed in annoyance and slid off the car. Her feet carried her away from him. "I can handle it," she insisted.

"That's not the point!" he shouted after her. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and tugged at his blond tips. "You're only going to get hurt."

"So what?" she asked. "I should just get over it?" She knew he could never tell her to do that because it was something he couldn't do himself.

"At least I'm not chasing it."

Was she chasing it? Shouldn't she get to know all of the facts on the ground, so she could treat the people who licked her skin the way they deserved to be treated? Chills ran down her spine at the recurring thought.

"So what they did is okay? I should just let them get away with it?" She hadn't felt this vulnerable since she woke up in the hospital at the beginning the summer, her head swimming and her mouth dry.

"And you're going to what? Slash their tires? Graffiti their lockers? Call them mean names?" he asked incredulously. "You have to stop doing this to yourself."

"It's not right." Veronica bit her lower lip anxiously.

"You're not invincible, Ronica," he said beseechingly. "You need to give yourself a break."

"I… I just need to know," she added softly. She dropped her head to hide her upset but he'd already heard the trembling in her voice. She just couldn't fight it off.

"Oh Veronica," Logan sighed. He hopped off the car and closed the distance between them. "Hermione Granger wants her tag line back," he reprimanded, his arms slipping around her, providing the comfort words couldn't.

"You're not Ron Weasley or Harry Potter, you know that, right?" she asked into his shirt.

"Thank God."

She giggled at his response, but her laughter quickly turned to tears.

"Hey there," he comforted softly, his hand rubbing circles on her back, his lips close to her ear as her body shook. "Sh, don't cry. They're way more dysfunctional than we are."

His comfort and wit steadied the vertigo her nightmares of blurry faces molesting her induced. Without him, nothing made sense. Without him, she needed to hunt for the answers, the faces. But with him, none of it seemed to matter. He was able to stop her from digging too deep, from hurting herself. Could anyone else do what he could for her? Did he even know what he was truly capable of?

"Thanks." She mumbled her gratitude once the tears had stopped. "You're always there for me."

"Alas," he sighed, releasing her from his embrace. "You're stuck with me."

Veronica couldn't help but snort. "Someone please save me."

"Unfortunately I've just cut a deal with the hero union," Logan informed. "They will no longer be butting into my villainy."

"And here I was thinking the hero union was the last union in town that couldn't be bought," she clucked. "Maybe the PI union can help me out."

"You think your dad can't be bought?" he baited.

"Just because my father's not present doesn't mean he didn't hear that," she warned jokingly.

"Don't worry, Sheriff, I won't tell her about the conversation we had this morning," Logan whispered towards her apartment.

"Insufferable," Veronica huffed.

"Thanks Sugarpuss, you too!" he cheered.

"Can we go to bed?" she requested, steering the conversation in a different direction. Besides for it being her last night with him, she was tired and, with the sun gone she found no protection from the chill that permeated Neptune nights, even in the summer. The best remedy she knew for her problems was crawling into bed with Logan, curling up close to him, setting her head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat. He'd even taken to reading to her before bed. The tremor of his voice combined with everything else soothed her in ways the songs her mother used to sing her at bedtime never could.

"I knew you'd come around," he answered salaciously.

Veronica groaned, her image of comfort and warmth destroyed by something she wished she could say was unwelcome. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

She wasn't really surprised that he had to turn something so innocent into something so sexual. He did so almost every night. Only recently was she not disgusted by the idea. She shook it off, ignored it and blamed it on the fact that they were sharing a bed every night and nothing more. It couldn't be anything more.

"Hm," Logan hummed. "That's a little more public than I'm used to, considering your dad could catch us, but it's kinky. Count me in."

"Ugh, ew, Logan."

He smirked and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Come on, princess, I'll read you a bedtime story to make up for my bad behavior."

"You'll have to get me that pony to make up for this," she grumbled.

His smirk turned into laughter. "I'll think about it, okay?"

"Goodie!" she exclaimed, her previous disgust gone as quickly as it came, evoking further laughter from her companion.

"Easy there, Trigger," he cautioned. "Much to my immense disappointment, just because it exists in my imagination, doesn't mean it's true."

"Progress is progress," she noted, ignoring the ick-factor he'd involuntarily inserted back into the conversation. "Now c'mon, I'm sleepy." As if on queue, Veronica yawned widely, causing Logan to yawn as well.

"Contagion," he groused.

"The best of us are," she said before leading the way back to the apartment. His arm remained around her shoulders until they reached the stairs. She immediately missed his warmth and weight when he let go, but forced the emotion down. It was becoming increasingly difficult to convince herself everything she syddenly felt for him meant nothing and while she hoped that the distance his departure the next morning would provide would help, she couldn't help but feel it wouldn't do a damn thing.

"Hey buddy," Logan said. He knelt on the floor as Veronica locked up behind them to greet Backup. "Try not to be too sad when I leave in the morning, okay?"

"Logan, dogs don't understand sarcasm," Veronica pointed out.

"Backup does," he defended.

"Right," she drawled.

"You two headed to bed?" Keith asked from where he was sitting on the couch watching television.

"You got it pops," Veronica said. She made her way over to her father and pressed an adoring kiss on the top of his head. As she did so, she was vaguely aware of Logan's presence behind her. It seemed she was always aware of him, but whenever she had a tender moment with her father she couldn't help but feel like she was slighting him somehow. It was strange. She'd never felt so much compassion and empathy towards anyone before.

"I'm gonna go get ready for bed. You coming?" Logan asked.

"Night daddy," Veronica said, indirectly answering Logan's question while prompting something from him all at once.

"Night Mr. Mars," he added dutifully.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Dad," Veronica groaned, knowing her father couldn't resist the cliché, loving him regardless but fulfilling her daughterly duty by making sure he knew how lame he sounded.

"What? I'm a dad. By definition I'm allowed to be cheesy," he called after them as Veronica made her way to the bathroom, Logan following closely behind.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later they were both washed up and dressed in pajamas. They'd worked out their system just a few nights after he'd first arrived. First they'd brush their teeth over the sink together. Then she would change into pajamas in her room while he changed in the bathroom. After he finished in the bathroom, he'd go back to the room and Veronica would take her time washing her face. Once she was done, she'd crawl into bed with him, complain about his cold feet and make him read her a chapter or so of whatever book he was reading until she fell asleep. It was all rather domestic and she knew he loved it even if he didn't say it. She did too.<p>

"I like this book," Veronica yawned while cuddling up against him.

He tightened his grip on her. She buried her nose in his side, breathing in his scent, hating that this was the last time they'd be able to do this for the foreseeable future. "I can lend it to you when I'm done," he said.

"Nah," she mumbled drowsily. "It's only good when you read it."

Minutes later she was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>The smile on Logan's face remained there long after he was sure she was asleep. Only she could make him smile like that. It was hard for him to believe that someone who used ignite such envy in him could ever make him feel so warm inside, but here she was, Veronica Mars, proving him wrong yet again. Only this time he couldn't be any happier about it.<p>

With a sigh, Logan set the book down. Normally he would have finished his book days ago, but he couldn't read it without her.

_I__'__ve__ got __it __bad._

He wished it wasn't true or that his feelings would just go away. There was no way she'd ever return his affections and he didn't want to screw up the only good thing in his life. He'd already screwed up everything else. He just couldn't help it.

_This__ can__'__t__ end__ well._

Logan ground his teeth and pulled the covers tighter around them. But sleep didn't come to him as easily as it did for her. His head spun with imagined scenes of them together, happy and holding hands. It was times like these that he wished he could move to the floor, but that would only lead to questions he wasn't prepared to answer.

_The__ things __I__ do __for __you._

His resolve to refrain from making a move would only last for so long. One day soon he would kiss her and everything would come to a head. Hopefully she'd respond well, or at least turn him down gracefully. It would be hard to stay friends with her after a rejection, but as hard as it would be to be just friends, it would be that much harder to remove her from his life again. He'd leaned his lesson. Now that he had her again, he couldn't ever just let her go.

_Come__ hell __or __09er._

At least he had her at his side. He pulled her closer, causing her to shift in her sleep. Logan smiled as her shortened hair slipped free from her ponytail holder. He impulsively reached out, tucked the hair that now lay across her forehead behind her ear and, all while hoping she wouldn't wake up and catch him, pressed a soft kiss against her temple. "Night Ronnie," he whispered before closing his eyes and falling asleep, finally comforted enough by her presence to join her in dreamland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so this is officially the first chapter I've written in quite some time that was not read over by someone else at all before posting. So really, please, let me know what you think in regards to Logan and Veronica's relationship, banter and all other content you see fit to comment on.**

**And as usual, thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I love you all like it's my job.  
><strong>

**Love and Luck,**

**Gaby**


	19. Chapter 17

********Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars.********

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Parent-PI Conferences<strong>

Keith set the tape Veronica gave him on his desk. He rested his elbows on the wooden tabletop and created a steeple with his hands, pressing the tips of his fingers against his lips, forming a protective circle around the tape. He considered what it might mean.

Quite simply, Aaron committed statutory rape. That plus even the mention of abuse might be enough to get Logan removed from the Echolls house. But there was more to it than that. The time stamp on the tape showed Lilly alive hours after her supposed time of death. Aaron is a violent man. It's possible that the Kanes had the time of death altered, perhaps to protect Aaron, or maybe to protect someone else. Keith had his reasons to believe Abel Koontz hadn't killed Lilly, but he could think of nothing to suggest Aaron wasn't the perpetrator.

The Mars patriarch sighed as he considered his evidence one more time. Whatever he did, he knew he had to be careful. If he moved too soon, it could all fall apart. If it all fell apart, Logan could get hurt. Veronica would never forgive him if Logan got hurt.

"Keith?" Lynn Echolls called though the door Veronica had closed on her way out to lunch.

"Come in," Keith said. He reflexively shoved the tape into one of his desk drawers. There was no way Lynn would know what it was, he just felt wrong talking to her while it was out in the open.

"Now, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Lynn asked. She gracefully sat down in the chair opposite him.

"Thank you for coming, Lynn," Keith replied. "How are you?"

"I'm well," she answered agreeably. "And you?"

"No complaints," Keith shrugged. "How're Aaron and Logan?"

"Aaron's getting ready for a new movie and Logan's very excited for junior year." Her tone remained unbothered as she spoke of the two men in her life.

"I'm sure you're both very happy to have Logan home." As much as he wanted to give her time to open up, he still had a lot to do that day. That tape wasn't the only thing cluttering his desk. Most of the other cases he was working on weren't nearly as important as ensuring Logan's safety or solving Lilly Kane's murder, but they did put food on the table and that made them significant.

"He had fun on his road trip," Lynn replied.

"Lynn, please," Keith said. He set his hands flat on his desk and leaned forward.

"He went out to Utah with his friends. It's nice to be young and have summers off, don't you think?" she commented lightly. "Now, what is it you wanted to talk about? I have a bit of shopping to do before I have to be home. Aaron wants us to have dinner together as a family before filming begins. He's even managed to get Trina to come home for a few days."

Keith tried to contain his shock. She knew he knew the truth. He wanted to help her, but how could he if she wanted to pretend as though nothing was wrong?

"Keith?" Lynn prompted. "I really must go if you have nothing to say."

Keith's eyes narrowed at the hint of irritation in her voice. He tried hard to see her as a victim, to not be mad at her for allowing her husband to abuse their son but she spoke as if he had wasted her time. That was something the patient PI couldn't put up with.

"Logan is your son, Lynn," Keith finally said as the poised woman got to her feet and made to exit the office. "I understand you're afraid of your husband, but don't let him hurt the one person who relies on you to take care of him."

"Goodbye, Keith," she answered briskly before walking out of the office. He knew she heard him, but he doubted it would do very much good.

"Goodbye, Lynn," Keith said darkly.

* * *

><p>"Dad, I'm leaving," Veronica said, poking her head into her father's office so he could see her. It was just after six and she was getting dinner with Mac before meeting up with the boys to celebrate the last bit of summer.<p>

"Just be home before eleven," Keith reminded strictly.

"Ah school night curfew, how I missed you so," Veronica sighed wistfully. "Hey, how did that client you took during lunch go? Hook a big fish to bring home and mount on the living room wall for me?"

"Not a big fish, just some small potatoes," Keith lied with a smile on his face. He knew she would be mad at him if she found out he was lying to protect her, but he couldn't tell her the truth. She'd had a hard enough time wading through the morning knowing Logan had gone home. She'd tried to hide it but there were some things she really couldn't hide from him.

"Hey, the Irish survived on potatoes for years," Veronica noted.

"Look at you, all brushed up on your history for the first day of school," Keith praised. "Go make your papa proud."

"Yes sir!" Veronica saluted with a smirk on her face. "See you at home, dad."

"I'll be waiting with my shotgun," he replied.

"You better be," she winked before hurrying out of the office to meet Mac.

Keith sighed upon realizing he was alone. His day had not gone the way he wanted it to. Lynn hadn't paid much attention to him and he still wasn't sure how to proceed with the tape. He was meeting Cliff for lunch the next day, which might help sort out his troubles, as many a lunch with the smooth talking lawyer did, but he still couldn't help but feel agitated. He, like Veronica, wanted a simple answer and it unsettled him that he couldn't find one.

* * *

><p>Veronica, Mac, Logan, Dick and Cassidy walked down the beach until they reached the bonfire pit they had visited earlier that summer. It was unoccupied: everyone else was getting ready for school the next day. Their peers might be reluctant for summer to end, but not the way they were.<p>

"So, Veronica, your birthday's soon," Cassidy said lamely. They'd been sitting in silence for a while. The weight the next day carried made any and all words too heavy to voice.

"This weekend," Veronica concurred. "But we don't have to do anything."

Mac rolled her eyes. "And those million hints you dropped about a pony mean nothing." She'd grown more comfortable around the boys over the summer.

"I'm not shelling out for a pony," Dick warned.

"You can house it," Logan suggested.

"We don't have a stable, dipshit." Dick flipped his hair as he pointed out the obvious.

"Dude, your room's such a sty that adding a pony could only make it better," Logan pointed out.

Cassidy snorted and the girls cracked a smile.

"At least I get some," Dick grumbled.

"Not in there you don't," Cassidy snickered.

"Ladies love the Dickster," Dick protested indignantly through his friends' laughter.

"Third person will never be attractive," Mac warned.

"You know you love me, Mackie," Dick pouted.

"I've seen her kiss the ground you walk on," Logan assured sarcastically while elbowing Dick to ensure his friend didn't run off with the comment, as he was wont to do.

"Ow, dude, keep your pointy limbs to yourself," Dick complained. He rubbed his arm, unnecessarily bemoaning pain he likely didn't even feel.

"Veronica has yet to complain," Logan shrugged.

Veronica's eyes went wide at his implication. Mac and Cassidy dissolved into giggles while Dick whooped.

"Get it!" Dick cheered.

"Your jokes? Not funny," Veronica informed Logan.

"They appear to disagree with you, Sugarpuss," Logan placated.

"You calling her Sugarpuss will never get old," Mac informed.

"It was almost Muffincake," Logan sighed wistfully.

"Who would ever want a muffin cake?" Dick asked, the empty look on his face proving any and all of the blonde stereotypes true, much to Veronica's dismay.

"How do you pass school?" Veronica asked curiously.

"I do his homework," Cassidy replied.

"Really?" Mac asked, mostly because it wasn't the most absurd thing she'd heard in the last hour.

Cassidy shrugged. "Sometimes. But I always have to dumb it down."

With that, Logan, Mac and Veronica burst into laughter.

Dick frowned. "Better than paying some douchey nerd to write them."

"Dude, smart does not imply douchey," Logan corrected.

"They all think they're like, better than me," Dick grumbled. "It's not my fault I'm too good looking to do homework."

"Natalie Portman and Geena Davis are members of MENSA," Mac informed.

Before Dick could even ask, Cassidy interrupted. "Mac, if Dick knows what MENSA is I'll buy him a pony."

"Hey!" Veronica exclaimed. "That's not fair!"

Logan began humming something. Veronica immediately jerked her elbow into his side.

"Ow!"

"Ha! How do you like it now?"

"Was that the Oompa Loompa song?"

"Please tell me that was the Oompa Loompa song."

Logan, Dick, Cassidy and Mac's voices filled the air while Veronica pouted.

"Whatever," Veronica began haughtily. "If you want to be a little orange man, that's fine with me."

"You'd still love me," Logan informed. "What does that say about you?"

"You're far too sure of yourself," Veronica informed.

"Burn!" Dick exclaimed.

"Loosing your edge, Johnny Bravo?" Mac teased.

"Is this going to change tomorrow?" Cassidy asked suddenly.

Suddenly 4 pairs of eyes were locked on the younger Casablancas boy.

He stuttered for a moment, thrown off by the sudden attention. "I-I mean, summer was great, but are we going to stay the same once we're back in school with everyone else?"

Dick looked to Logan, Mac looked to Veronica. Logan glanced at Veronica and Veronica turned her attention to Logan.

"I don't plan on going back to the blood suckers. You guys can do what you want though," Logan shrugged, providing his form of a pep talk.

"And go back to Madison? Dude, no," Dick said, quickly reaffirming his commitment to the group.

"Where you lead, I will follow," Mac said solemnly, citing Carol King's age-old wisdom.

"Can't break up the A-Team, can we?" Veronica added.

"So there you have it," Logan concluded.

"Yeah, I guess so," Cassidy nodded, a small, content smile gracing his face.

"Good."

"Crap, is it really 10:30?" Veronica asked.

"Why does your curfew always ruin everything?" Dick asked.

Veronica shot him a dirty look, although it lacked the usual venom. No one really wanted to go home.

"This time it's me also," Mac admitted guilty. "My parents let my curfew go over the summer but it's back in full force."

"See? Normal, non-ridiculously wealthy people have rules to follow," Veronica pointed out as they all got to their feet and made their way to their cars.

"Yes, but we also have maids and really, really big houses with pools," Logan commented.

"Oh we know," Mac began with a nod.

"Why else would we be friends with you guys?" Veronica finished.

"It's because of our good looks," Dick answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Logan sucked in an embarrassed breath between clenched teeth. "Dude, look up the word rhetorical in the dictionary when you get home, okay?" he suggested.

Cassidy chuckled. "That's assuming he knows what a dictionary looks like."

"It's in the library somewhere," Dick defended lamely.

Logan, Veronica, Mac and Cassidy's laughter was so infectious that Dick couldn't help but join, even though he was laughing at himself.

"See you guys tomorrow," Mac said once they'd reached her car.

"Bright and early," Dick grumbled.

"On time," Cassidy stressed.

As the Casablancas boys climbed into their car, Mac pulled out of her parking spot. Once Dick and Cassidy were gone, Logan turned to face Veronica.

"I wish you were coming home with me," Veronica mumbled, eyeing Logan's car with distaste, hating that they weren't carpooling.

"You just don't like driving alone," he teased.

She shot him a look before dropping her shoulders and sighing. "I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"I'm still driving," he confirmed.

"I never thought I would say it, but I'm beginning to warm up to Big Bird," Veronica said.

"Sh," Logan hushed while setting a hand on the large yellow car parked behind him. "She'll hear you and then you'll be in big trouble."

"She?" Veronica asked.

"Cars are girls," Logan informed.

"Somehow I think your giant gas guzzler of a car would take offense to that," Veronica hypothesized.

"She doesn't mean it," Logan told his car, his voice low and sweet.

Veronica couldn't help but laugh.

"Listen, I better go," she said. "Hopefully we'll never speak of this again."

"Don't be bitter because your relationship with your car has nothing on mine," Logan shrugged.

"Right," Veronica nodded. "Because of course, we all want to have bizarre relationships with inanimate objects."

"Hey, I have my car, you have your taser," he countered.

She eyed him for a moment, trying to think of a rebuttal but finally dropping her shoulders in defeat when she realized she couldn't. He was right. "Well at least my taser protects me."

Logan smirked. "Get going. I'd hate for your dad to be angry with either of us."

Veronica gasped. "I'm sorry, are you suggesting I follow the rules?" she asked in disbelief. "Are you sure you're okay?" She reached across the space between them and set her hand on his forehead to check for fever.

Logan's smirked turned to laughter. "What can I say? I've found an authority figure I respect."

"Don't tell my dad, he'll get a big head," she whispered in warning.

"I get the feeling that my respect wouldn't be the thing to cause that," he replied self-deprecatingly, dropping his gaze ever so slightly.

"Don't underestimate yourself," she encouraged softly.

He looked up to see the sincerity on her face. A small smile formed on his face. "You have a platitude for everything, don't you?"

She rolled her eyes. "I have one of those daily platitude calendars, just to be ready for your moments of low self-esteem."

"Low self-esteem?" Logan scoffed. "Me? Please."

Veronica smiled. "Ok, well I better actually go now."

Logan nodded. They both heard the insecurity and fear in her voice. "Wild horses couldn't keep me away," he assured, allaying her unspoken fears with as much sarcasm as he could muster to hide the intimacy of the moment.

"You were saying about platitudes?" she asked.

"Night Ronnie."

"See you, Logan."

After a quick hug, they both hurried to their cars. The sound of their doors slamming echoed in the empty lot. Logan pulled out first while Veronica took a minute to compose herself.

"Get it together, Veronica," she told herself. "He's going home to get some sleep. You'll see him in the morning. Nothing bad is going to happen between now and then. Worrying will only make you sick."

She took a deep breath and stuck the key in the ignition. "And I'll be sure not to tell anyone I've been talking to myself."

* * *

><p>It was after 10 o'clock. Keith knew he should be waiting at home for Veronica, but he just couldn't tear himself away from the case files in front of him. At this rate, his daughter would get home before him. He could just hear the lecture she would relish in giving him.<p>

Shaking his head, he gathered the files, the tape Veronica had given him and a couple of other odds and ends that he couldn't leave out and locked them in the safe. Just as he slammed the safe door shut, he heard a soft knocking on his office door.

"Keith?" a hesitant voice asked as a hand pushed open his office door.

"Lynn?" Keith replied, a mild feeling of surprise passing through him as he jumped to his feet and turned to face his guest. Lynn Echolls was the last person he ever thought would walk through his office door that night, if ever again.

"I can't stay long," Lynn confessed. "I told Aaron I'd forgotten my license at the country club."

"How can I help you?" Keith asked, getting right to the point.

"You were right, before, about everything."

Even in her moment of defeat she carried herself with more poise and dignity that Keith had ever known.

"I want to help my son," she added as worry flashed across her neutral features.

Keith couldn't stop the smile from creeping its way onto his face. Earlier that day he'd had doubts over whether or not Lynn truly cared about her son. While Logan didn't seem to care, Keith knew how much it would hurt him if it were true.

"For now, just keep him out of Aaron's way," Keith offered, smile still on his face. "I'm working on something a little more permanent."

Lynn nodded. "Anything you need from me." She left the statement open, but Keith knew what it meant.

"I'll let you know," Keith promised.

Without saying another word, Lynn quickly backed out of the office. Keith hated Logan and Lynn's shared fear of Aaron. If he didn't have enough reason to figure out what happened to Lilly Kane and how Aaron Echolls fit into it before, he certainly did now.

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in," Veronica said from where she sat on the living room couch, dressed in pajamas with a bowl of ice cream in hand and Backup by her side. Keith barely had time to lock the door behind him before the accusations began.<p>

"Hello daughter, how was the beach?" he asked, brushing off her wit and reminding her who the adult in the family was.

"Sand, bonfires, good friends, good conversation, some alcohol and a little bit of crack, the usual," Veronica listed casually, giving her father a hard time as punishment for his late return.

"And here I thought the latest craze was heroin," Keith clucked while dropping his briefcase on the island in the kitchen.

"If I were a rock star and incredibly reckless, maybe. Although, I do have four new BFFs and five is the ideal number for a band," she mused while tapping a finger to her chin.

"You're overlooking the fact that you can't play an instrument," Keith pointed out. Instead of joining Veronica in the living room, he turned to the kitchen to fix himself a late-night sandwich. Dinner was just a distant memory to his stomach.

"I've got a set of pipes on me like you wouldn't believe, Pops," Veronica informed while getting to her feet and joining her father in the kitchen. She dropped her bowl in the sink and perched herself next to Keith.

"Of course you do, sweetheart."

"Dad, you know turkey after dinner time isn't good for you."

"What was in that bowl you just put in the sink?" he asked. "If I let you, you'd eat ice cream for breakfast."

"I would not!" she exclaimed. "Ice cream is strictly a dinner food. And a snack food, of course."

Keith chuckled. "Let's just be grateful social services hasn't come around for you yet."

"I'd fight 'em off with my dying breath," Veronica swore dramatically. Without asking, she reached over and plucked a piece of deli off her father's sandwich.

"So much for our health," Keith said.

"I'm a growing girl," Veronica shrugged.

She jumped, startled away from her conversation with her father by her phone vibrating against her hip. "Hello?" she asked, pressing her phone to her ear without checking the caller ID first.

_"Hi Sugarpuss,"_ Logan said. His voice crackled over the phone. _"I just wanted to call you and let you know I made it home, safe and sound."_

Veronica sighed, her shoulders slumping as the pent up tension fled her body. Keith put down his deli and watched his daughter as she listened to whoever was on the other end of the line.

"Logan?" Keith asked softly.

Veronica looked up at her father and nodded. She wondered if her father could hear what Logan was saying.

_"Veronica?"_

"Oh, sorry," Veronica said, realizing she hadn't said anything in a while. "Spaced out for a second."

_"That's okay. Get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning, okay?"_

"7:30."

_"7:30 sharp."_

"Goodnight, Logan."

_"Goodnight, Veronica."_

"He's a tough kid, sweetheart," Keith assured as Veronica shoved her phone in her pocket.

"I know, dad," she replied, forcing a weak smile onto her face. They both knew it was for show and nothing else. "I'm gonna go to bed."

"You got it kiddo." Keith wiped his hands on a nearby towel and wrapped a comforting arm around his daughter's shoulders. "I'm going into work early, so if I don't see you in the morning, enjoy your first day of junior year and stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Darn," Veronica cursed. "Here I was planning to steal the freshmen's lunch money. Foiled again."

"You kid, but I'd really rather not receive a phone call from the principle's office tomorrow," Keith requested.

"You got it daddio," Veronica said before pressing a kiss to her father's check and hurrying to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"And keep away from the drugs!" Keith called.

In response, Veronica slammed the bathroom door behind her.

"They grow up so fast," he sighed. Backup whined softly in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Happy Holidays to all! I hope everyone's enjoying presents and family and all other awesome things that come with whatever holiday you choose to celebrate.****

**As always, thanks to all of my readers and reviewers. I write for you. Maybe a little for me. But mostly for you.**

**Love and Luck,**

**Gaby**


	20. Chapter 18

******Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars.******

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: First Day Jitters<strong>

Logan was never early. In fact, sometimes he was late on purpose in order to maintain his care-not, rich bad boy, King of Neptune high reputation. Sometimes he just lost track of time. It never really mattered though. Either he was going to meet Lilly, who was always late, or he was going to meet other 09ers, who would never question his time-keeping abilities. And then there were parties. But everyone was late to parties, even the host.

Today, however, was different. Today marked the first time in a long time that Logan found himself running far ahead of schedule. He'd woken up early to shower and get his things together as to avoid his father, who he found pouring over some tabloid or other while sipping on a mug of coffee. Logan barely said goodbye as he jogged through the kitchen on his way to his car. His father didn't have time to respond. His mother wouldn't be up and about for hours yet.

As he approached Veronica's apartment complex, he finally looked at the clock on the dashboard. It was just after 6am. Logan yawned and wondered what time he must have woken up for it to only be 6am. He was fairly certain he'd risen after the sun, but there was no way to be sure. He'd been so focused on getting out of his house that he didn't pay much attention.

He had options. He could go for some breakfast, lie out on the beach, or just drive around Neptune for a while. But the only thing he really wanted to do was crawl into bed with Veronica and try to regain even just a few minutes of sleep he'd lost restlessly tossing and turning the night before, his body missing the routine he and Veronica had perfected so easily over the last few weeks.

So just as it was his body's decision to deny him sleep the night before, it was the same body that drove him from his car and to Veronica's front door. His fingers were reaching for the keys the Mars family had entrusted to him earlier that summer when the door swung open, revealing a panting Backup and Keith with a piece of toast sticking out of his mouth.

"Morning Logan." Keith's voice was muffled by toast and surprise. After adjusting his briefcase and keys, he snagged the toast out of his mouth and said, "Veronica's still asleep."

Logan nodded, assuming she would be. "Uh, yeah, I, uh, couldn't sleep."

Keith nodded back. He seemed to understand Logan just as well as Veronica did. As usual, Logan was relieved to find that he didn't have to explain himself.

"Well, I've walked Backup. Veronica just needs to remember to fill his bowls when she leaves. Don't forget to lock the door behind you," Keith said paternally while he and Logan shuffled around until it was Logan standing in the doorway and Keith outside the apartment.

"Thanks, Sheriff," Logan said. His words, just like Keith's, carried the meaning he couldn't quite voice.

Keith smiled. "Have a good first day, son," he said before making his way to his car.

Logan was slow to close the door on his somewhat awkward encounter with Veronica's father. He couldn't deny, however, the well of warmth that sprung up in him when Keith Mars called him son. It made him feel like he was actually apart of this small little world the Mars's had created for themselves, away from the politics, pain and ruin of Neptune. Of course, it was all right outside their front door, waiting for them, but it was a nice respite.

"Hi Backup," Logan whispered. He locked the door behind him and shed his sneakers.

Backup whined and licked Logan's hand in response.

"Veronica will feed you soon, I promise," Logan added.

Backup snorted and turned his attention to Logan's shoes, sniffing them as if they held promise of food. Logan smiled, snatched his footwear away from the curious dog and shooed him away before making his way to Veronica's room.

Logan quietly slipped into Veronica's room, taking care to make sure the door didn't creak as he closed it and that his shoes didn't thump when he set them on the floor next to hers. He looked around the room. Over the summer the pink that had previously covered everything Veronica owned had slowly been replaced by other colors—dark greens and blues, black, grey and the like. He couldn't say he was sad to see the pink go, but every hint of it still scattered in the room provided him some relief. He'd spent so long trying to destroy the pink Veronica that he hadn't realized he needed at least a little of that Veronica in his life. He was glad he was able to stop himself before he'd done something he was sure he would have later regretted.

"Move over, Ronnie," Logan whispered. She slept closest to the wall, making it easy for him to slip into bed behind her.

"Mmhfm?" Veronica mumbled in her sleep. She shifted in her half-sleep and blearily opened her eyes just enough to identify the intruder. "Lo?"

"Yeah," he said softly. "I'm really early."

"Thasa first." Her voice was slurred but his laughter was clear and unburdened by the image of his father casually drinking his morning coffee, pretending he wasn't fully capable of making his son's life a living hell. He knew he could rely on her to hold him steady, even when everything else seemed so wrong.

"Go back to sleep," he insisted, his eyelids growing heavier as his body recognized Veronica's bed, the smells of her room and the contours of her body pressed up against his. This was right. Being with her was right. Anything without her could never match up.

* * *

><p>When Veronica's alarm clock went off, she scrambled to shut it off. It was a reflex from when Logan stayed with her over the summer. She didn't like to wake him if he was still asleep after she got up. It was silly, since she knew he was still at home, but—<p>

_Well that's interesting. _

As she rolled over, she couldn't help but notice the steady breathing figure curled up next to her. She vaguely remembered Logan crawling into bed with her, but she was hazy on the details—a quiet demand, drowsy sarcasm and his laughter. Just the memory of his joy put a smile on her face. These days, when he was happy, she was happy.

_Get a grip, Mars_.

Veronica sighed softly while reluctantly climbing over Logan to get out of bed. Today was the first day of school and she had to at least look somewhat presentable. She would let him sleep for a little while longer. Logan was a morning person, but if he'd gotten here so early that he had time to go back to sleep, Veronica couldn't imagine he'd had much of a restful night.

_There's a special place in hell reserved for Aaron Echolls._

With one last look at her bed to makes sure he was still asleep, still there, in her room, Veronica grabbed her towel and clothing. She would shower and change in the bathroom then make them some breakfast. She couldn't stop the school day from starting, but Mickey Mouse pancakes couldn't hurt. She usually teased her father for his novelty item purchases, but she suddenly found herself glad for this one.

* * *

><p>Forty-five minutes later, Logan sleepily padded out of Veronica's room and into the kitchen, driven out by the smell of pancakes, bacon and eggs.<p>

"Should I start lining up the suitors? Your father has a dowry for you, right? I could always chip in. Good cooking skills won't hook a man the way they used to," Logan teased. Veronica pouted while setting a plate of food down in front of him.

"You're so lucky I feed you," Veronica grumbled. She piled her dish with breakfast and sat down next to him.

"I did offer to pay your dowry," he reminded.

She snorted and dug into her meal.

The pair ate in silence for a while before Logan noted the time. "It's 7:30. We should go."

Veronica hummed in agreement. She jumped off her stool and gathered the now empty plates and mugs. After dumping them in the sink, she hurried to her room and grabbed her things.

Logan watched Veronica hustle around the apartment in amusement. Backup whimpered from where he lay next to his food bowl. Remember Keith's orders from the morning, Logan got up and filled both bowls for the dog.

"This has to last you all day, buddy," Logan told Backup, as if he could understand.

"What was that?" Veronica asked, slightly breathless from her rushing.

"Oh hey, my shoes," he answered, moving forward to grab his shoes from her and slide them back onto his feet.

"Forever your slave, master," she shot back.

"Don't go giving me any ideas, Ms. Mars," he warned.

She shook her head and slung her bag over her head.

"Let's go," she said, herding him out the door, not wanting to be late. "Bye Backup!"

Logan ambled slowly behind Veronica, swinging his keys from his fingers, the metal clicking against each other, joining the chorus of wind chimes hanging in different doorways.

Just as Logan reached Veronica and his car, Veronica exclaimed, "I forgot to feed Backup!"

"Whoa there Frantic Franny," Logan said. "The bowls are filled. But maybe you want to take a minute to get a grip?" His offer was indelicate but straight to the point.

Veronica stopped and took a deep breath.

"We're not walking the plank, just headed back to school," he said.

"Same thing," she grumbled in response.

Logan smirked. "One more deep breath then into the car. I'd hate to make you tardy."

"Turning the word 'tardy' into something dirty will not help," she deadpanned.

"It'll make me feel better," he shrugged.

Veronica threw her arms up in defeat. "Fine, let's go."

Once they were in the car, Logan said, "I'm that good."

Veronica tried but found she couldn't stop a smile from spreading across her face.

* * *

><p>As they drove, Veronica's attention wandered. She wasn't just thinking about the day to come. There was so much more on her mind than just that. Her father might not be her father. Duncan might be her brother. Logan still lived with his abusive father. Lilly cheated on Logan with said abusive father.<p>

None of it made any sense. Neptune might not be a big place, but it wasn't the happiest place. She'd learned that a long ago, when her father first became sheriff. Her father had been very careful to not bring his work home with him, but there were tells—his haggard face, the files peaking out of his briefcase, snippets of conversation heard when she visited him at the office—information that wasn't told but wasn't properly hidden either. She just never thought so much of Neptune's unhappiness would rain down on her at once. Then again, when it rains, it pours.

Veronica's face soured. Clichés were for sarcasm, jokes and older people who find their reliability familiar and comfortable, not for teens making efforts to understand life.

"If that's breakfast coming back up, let me know. I can't have you ruining the leather," Logan said, pulling Veronica from her thoughts.

"Huh?" she asked, her head jerking to face him.

"There you are," he replied.

She rolled her eyes, pushing her worries back behind the barrier she'd created after seeing Lilly's body lying next to the pool that night all those months ago. Just another image her father hadn't allowed her access to, but something she hadn't been properly protected from.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked, digging straight to the heart of the issue without much hesitation.

"Classes," she said with a shrug. She tried to tell herself it wasn't really a lie, as, amid counting her worries she had glossed over her course work for the year in hopes that it wouldn't be too heavy. Maybe she could keep working for her father if she thought she was really helping him bring in clients and money. Otherwise she would have to seek out a new job. Her college tuition wasn't paying for itself and she couldn't rely on a scholarship she might not get.

"Ah yes, ever studious, Veronica Mars," Logan sighed.

"Some of don't have the money to make up for a wanting GPA," Veronica bit out.

"That's true," he shrugged. "Daddy will buy a building, Mommy will shake some hands. All so I can spend another four years not caring."

"You should care."  
>"Why?"<p>

Veronica paused to think about it. They'd had this conversation before. For his future, so that he can actually have a life he'll be satisfied with, so he doesn't have to rely on his parents—none of her arguments had any merit with him. She'd just have to try harder. She'd have to figure out what would truly motivate him—what would scare him just enough to finally get him to focus and stop pretending he was some philosopher or future clown college student. And then it hit her. There was only one thing Logan feared more than anything, something that could easily happen if he let it.

"So that you don't become them," she whispered.

She looked over just in time to see his jaw lock and the despair building in him. She was right. It was the one thing that he never wanted and there was no way he could joke his way out of it.

Instead they sat in silence for the rest of the ride, Veronica unsure of what she could say to ease the tension and Logan too busy fighting off the image of the rage his father passed down to him consuming both him and any family he might ever let himself have.

* * *

><p>"I didn't mean to upset you," she said. They'd reached school with ten minutes to spare after ten minutes of silence.<p>

Logan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, his other hand still tightly clenching the wheel in front of him. She might not have meant it, but for her to suggest he might become his father after spending so much time assuring him he wouldn't seemed almost as terrible as the look in his father's eyes that told him he wasn't going to sleep easy that night.

After prying his hand off the steering wheel and knotting his hands in his lap, he ducked his head and said, "Yeah, you did."

From the corner of his eye he could see her chewing on her lower lip. Now he was upsetting her.

"But you're right," he added.

Her lip slipped out from between her teeth as she tucked her hair behind her ears. She looked so sweet, so nervous. His hand twitched, wanting desperate to reach forward and turn on the gas so he could drive until they'd left the school and Neptune so far behind them that neither would ever be able to hurt them again. But he wasn't very good at running—maybe drinking himself into the bottom of a bottle, but never truly running. So instead of hiding her away, he'd just have to stand close enough to push her out of the way if need be.

"I just want you to want something," she shrugged.

He smirked at her comment. Of all the people to want him to want something, it would have to be the person he wanted most.

"You don't have to worry about that, Ronica," he assured. His voice was so calm and confident that not even Veronica could argue with him.

"Good," she answered. "So maybe you could go talk to a guidance counselor or we could look at colleges online—"

"Ronnie." He cut her off before she could really get going. It felt like a million years ago, but it was only just a year earlier that she had read them an impressive lecture about choosing the right college as soon as possible so they could make sure they took the right classes and got the right grades. "Let's take this one slow, shall we?"

Veronica looked at him with wide eyes, her mouth open, words ready on her tongue. Logan watched in amusement as she pursed her lips, swallowed to wash away her excitement, took a deep breath and tried again. "Then I guess we better make sure we're not late for homeroom."

Logan could agree to that, at the very least. Perhaps being early, or at least on time, was something he could get used to.

* * *

><p>"I'm just saying, Batman doesn't have any superpowers and still kicks ass. He also has a utility belt," Mac said.<p>

"Yeah, but the Flash runs so fast that Batman could never catch him," Cassidy replied.

"Not if Batman sets a trap with all his gadgets," Mac shrugged.

"Enough with the nerd talk!" Dick exclaimed.

"Nerd talk?" Veronica asked as she and Logan approached their friends.

"Oh thank God!" Dick said. "Someone normal."

"Actually, I'm partial to Thor," Logan added. "He's a god."

"Of course," Veronica said, rolling her eyes at Logan's predictability.

"And who's your choice?" Logan asked.

Veronica tilted her head, pursed her lips and scrunched her brow thoughtfully. "Spider-Man."

"Lame," Logan judged.

"Have we been transported to Nerdsville?" Dick asked. "No? That's what I thought. Can we go now?"

"Dick asking to go to school?" Mac asked in disbelief.

"It's called Comic Con," Logan corrected.

"I never thought I'd hear it," Cassidy answered.

"Anything is better than this," Dick groaned.

Veronica slapped a hand on Dick's back, driving him and the rest forward. "Don't worry, Dick, I know you just want to go scope out the freshmen."

"Finally! Someone understands me," he answered, causing Logan to laugh and Mac and Cassidy's jaws to drop in disbelief.

"Dude, you know there are a lot of scantily clad chicks at Comic Con too," Logan said.

Dick shook his head. "Not worth the nerds."

"Wow," Mac said, impressed. "There's a line he wouldn't cross to get some."

"Until he gets desperate," Cassidy added.

"The Dickster is never desperate," Dick reminded.

Veronica dropped her head into her hand. "Of course."

"Hey, what's that?" Logan asked.

Veronica picked her head up in time to note the gathering of students ringed around the flagpole in front of the school building.

Dick picked himself up onto his tippy toes, making him just tall enough to see over some heads and into the center of the circle

"Oh dude, new kid got himself strung up by the PCHers," Dick answered.

"What?" Veronica asked, outrage clear in her voice.

"It's a little early in the semester for this, don't you think?" Logan commented.

"Logan, d'you still carry that Swiss Army Knife around?" Veronica asked.

"Ronica, what are you going to do?" Mac asked as Logan obediently pulled out the requested object.

"The right thing," she answered resolutely.

"Is this really what you want to do?" Logan asked, his arm outstretched but his fingers still tight around the grip of the pocketknife.

"Incurring the wrath of Weevil's crew won't really help us," Cassidy added cautiously.

"I'll tell his grandma," Veronica replied flatly.

Logan shrugged. "She'll be at my place later." He opened his hand so she could snatch the knife from his hand. Logan nodded at Dick and both boys made short work of clearing a path for Veronica.

"All right, say cheese. Smile," one of the few people Logan and Dick hadn't managed to move out of Veronica's warpath said. Veronica jabbed her elbow into his side as she went. Logan and Dick winced, simultaneously sure they never wanted to be that guy.

"Move," Veronica commanded.

"Who died and made you the queen—" his voice died off as Veronica flipped open the knife Logan had given her. Logan took a deep breath. Dick shook his head. Both boys kept an eye on the blonde, just in case she needed rescuing.

"You_ are_ a freak," the guy said. Logan moved as if to pounce but Dick stuck out a hand to hold him back. Mac and Cassidy looked on quietly, ready to do what they could but knowing that wasn't very much.

"You're new here, huh?" Veronica asked upon reaching the kid tied up to the flagpole. She hadn't noticed the word 'SNITCH' painted on the tape before then. "Welcome to Neptune High," she added sarcastically while making short work of the tape attaching the teen to the pole.

Without warning, the first bell of the day rang and the crowd dispersed. Veronica, filled with anger at her classmates, stormed off, not caring to stick around, even to get the name of the boy she'd cut down. Cassidy, Dick, Logan and Mac shared a quick look and, without a word, Logan took off after Veronica, leaving the other three to clean up the mess she'd left behind.

"I hope you found the welcome wagon satisfactory," Mac joked. Cassidy and Dick made a silent retreat to their car, hoping to scrounge up some clothing for the duct tape-clad boy to wear.

"The best," the boy replied. His voice wasn't much more than a murmur, but the sarcasm was too loud to ignore.

"Go Pirates?" Mac offered weakly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I got it done in time for the New Year. Look to my profile for news on the next update.  
><strong>

**Thanks to those of you have previously reviewed, and also to those of you who simply read. But it would be nice if you could review also. A little affection and perhaps some feedback in return for a speedy update, perhaps?**

**Have a Happy 2012!**

**Love and Luck,**

**Gaby**


	21. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Gossip <strong>

"Did you see her hair?"

"What about her clothing?"

"Who does she think she is?"

"I heard she's sleeping with Logan."

"I heard she's sleeping with Dick."

"I heard she's sleeping with Dick, Logan and Cassidy."

"Well how else could she get them to hang out with her?"

Veronica closed her eyes. She'd run from the parking lot after cutting the new kid down. She'd gone to homeroom, narrowly avoiding what would have been an awkward conversation with Logan. She'd even managed to slip past him on her way out of class, using a bathroom stall as a hiding place. She was a hypocrite. She pushed Logan to deal with everything and yet she was hiding. This had to be her punishment.

_Okay, I get it, I'll never avoid Logan again._

"Hmph, well, I don't care _who_ she's doing. She just better keep her hands off John."

"I don't know how Madison stands it."

There was a collective commiserative sigh, a brief pause of silence, and a chorus of heels clicking against the linoleum floor, signaling safety.

After waiting a beat to make sure they weren't going to double back, Veronica stepped out of her stall and set her palms on the sink's ledge. She kept her eyes on her hands and watched her knuckles turn white.

"Hey Veronica."

Veronica picked her head up, her eyes meeting Meg's in the mirror. She hadn't even heard her enter the bathroom.

"Hey Meg," she replied.

Meg approached the counter. "How's it going?"

"Fine," Veronica blurted out. She pushed herself off the ledge and idly tugged at the hem of her shirt—anything to keep her hands, eyes, and mind busy.

"You know, you shouldn't listen to them," Meg said. She reached forward, turned on the faucet, and absently ran her hands under it.

"I'm not." Veronica blurted out. "I don't."

Meg smiled tightly and turned off the faucet. She then pulled a tube of lip gloss out of her pocket and began untwisting the cap.

Veronica looked over at Meg as she pressed the wand to her lips. "You wouldn't be talking to me if they were still in here, would you?"

Meg recapped her gloss and lowered her face so her long hair would hide the flush of shame that adorned her cheeks. "I, um—"

"It doesn't matter," Veronica cut in, brushing aside her momentary burst of confidence and confrontation upon realizing she had no real reason to attack one of the few people in school who would still talk to her.

"Right." Meg pursed her lips and tucked her hair behind her ears. "I… if you need anything…"

Veronica nodded. Meg nodded back and left the bathroom with her lip gloss clutched tightly in her hand.

Once she was sure Meg was gone, Veronica closed her eyes and pushed back tears. She knew she had no real reason to attack her, but Meg was going to go out there, meet up with her boyfriend and rejoin the very group of 09ers who were still gossiping about her. It was the best Meg could do, but it just wasn't enough.

But Veronica knew that wasn't why her heart suddenly found itself lodged in her throat. They were gossiping about her. Still. She shouldn't care. Logan was right—knowing what they were saying, who said what, or even who did what wouldn't change anything. There wasn't anything she could do or say to stop the half-hidden faces, the whispers, and the manicured fingers indiscreetly pointing in her direction.

Only, nothing anyone said could stop the gossip from hurting her.

* * *

><p>Logan was leaning against Veronica's locker when he saw the very girl he was looking for emerge from the bathroom out of the corner of his eye. The bell rang minutes ago but he knew she was in there. He'd run into Meg in the hallway and she'd told him as much.<p>

"Veronica!" Logan pushed himself off her locker when he realized she wasn't heading towards him. "Veronica!" She hadn't even slowed to wait for him. "Hey, slow down there Road Runner!" Thankfully he was faster than she was.

"Not now," she mumbled, keeping her face hidden from him.

"Ronica?" Logan's brow furrowed with mounting worry as he reached out and grabbed Veronica's hand, pulling her to a stop.

"I have to go to class, Logan," she insisted softly, her eyes still averted.

"Ronnie, look at me."

"No." Veronica pulled away from Logan and hurried down the hall. But he didn't need to see her face to know what the tremor in her voice meant.

Logan stood there, staring at her even after she'd turned the corner. It wasn't until a hand clapped down on his shoulder that he moved.

"You're late for class, dude" Dick said, strolling past without pausing.

Logan silently followed.

* * *

><p>Dick took a break from staring at the new Journalism teacher to glance over at the Logan. He frowned, trying to figure out why the image of his friend slumped over in his chair seemed strange to him.<p>

"Hey, Logan," Dick hissed, part of his attention still on the ass of the teacher writing on the whiteboard. She might not flaunt it, but she definitely had something to look at. "Dude."

"What?" Logan grumbled.

"Why aren't you staring at teacher? She's not a 10, but it's better than listening," Dick asked.

When Logan didn't roll his eyes or smirk, Dick knew something was wrong.

"It's about Ronnie, isn't it," Dick said. "Dude, did you tell her you want to bone her? She totally turned you down, didn't she?"

"What?" Logan asked, snapping to attention. "No. Dick. What?"

"Ronnie's hot, dude," Dick continued.

"Let me stop you before you make a bigger ass out of yourself," Logan insisted flatly.

Dick shrugged. "What is it then?"

Logan glanced over at Dick and then down at his lap.

"It is about Ronnie, right?" Dick insisted.

Logan nodded slowly, rubbing a hand against the back of his neck. "I guess."

"So what? She doesn't want to play with you after school? Mac told you she doesn't like you? Gossip can be brutal, man."

Logan looked up sharply. "Gossip?" His eyes darted across the room to Caitlin's smirking face. Pam was giggling at something she'd said. Neither girl had the decency to look away when he caught their gaze.

Dick watched as Logan's eyes narrowed and his body tensed. Even after everything, from Lilly's death to all that stuff with his dad, Dick has never seen Logan get as angry as he does when it comes to Veronica. Ronnie was like Logan's kryptonite. Even when he was dead set on hating her, the name Veronica Mars could always evoke the strongest of emotions. It was almost scary how intense he was.

"Dude." Dick kicked Logan's chair. Logan jerked in response, his hands reaching out to grab the sides of his chair to keep himself seated. "What's going on?"

Logan absently ran a hand through his hair. "She must have heard the gossip," he mumbled.

"So?" Dick asked.

"It's not the same for girls."

Dick didn't get it. He'd lived his life based on the idea that there's no such thing as bad publicity. As long as he was talked about, as long as he was still relevant, it didn't matter. He could laugh off what he didn't like and embrace the rest.

"I don't get it," he said, voicing his thoughts. "Why does it matter? She has us."

Logan shook his head. "It's just different."

Dick pondered this. Veronica was upset. If Veronica's upset, Logan's upset. If Logan and Veronica were upset, Mac and Cassid**y** would be worried. If Logan and Veronica were upset and Mac and Cassidy were worried, Dick would end up bored, annoyed, or both.

"I got this," Dick said, once it became clear that upset and worry for his friends meant bad things for him as well.

"What?"

"I got this," he repeated as he tossed his hair off his face with a shake of his head, his usual disinterested affect present in every way.

"Are you sure?"

"I. Got. This." Dick couldn't understand why Logan didn't understand. He was supposed to be the stupid one. "Got it?"

Logan nodded.

"What was that Mister…?" the teacher trailed off, finally calling Dick out for talking so loudly in class, even though she didn't know his name yet.

"Casablancas," Dick said with a know-it-all smile on his face. "My buddy and I were just talking about how very much we love Journalism." Giggles and kiss-ass coughs rang through the room. There was no way she'd send him to the office. Teachers that green just pray to make it through the day.

* * *

><p>"And did you see her at Shelley's party?"<p>

"Sean said she was just asking for it."

"Cole said she was all over him."

"Gross!"

"She has to be screwing both of them. How else could she get them to be friends with her again?"

Dick smirked. He wasn't surprised to find the four girls sitting around during their gym period, ignoring the teacher and making things up for entertainment. Besides, it made finding them a hell of a lot easier.

"Really ladies? Logan's my boy, but a threesome with a dude will never happen," Dick said before turning to his ex. "Maddy, you totally know better." In front of him sat Shelley, Pam, Caitlin and Madison. They were perched on the bleachers, in plain sight of everyone, enjoying the fact that no one would ever dare make them participate if they didn't want to.

"Ugh, ew," Madison said, her features twisting in distaste. Dick flinched inwardly, hardly believing he'd ever dated her, even if she did put out.

"What does it matter? It's all true," Caitlin shrugged.

"You should know," Shelley said with a glint in her eye.

"Besides, it's not like you didn't gossip about Veronica too," Madison added.

Dick's eyes narrowed. "I do a lot of stupid things. Are you saying you would also stick your ass out a window driving down the PCH?"

Madison's face turned red. The other three girls turned to their leader for guidance.

"Anyway, I thought I'd stop by and tell you to shut up about Ronnie," Dick commanded.

"Yeah? And why should we listen to you?" Pam asked defiantly.

"Who died and made you king?" Shelley added.

"I'm not king," Dick shrugged. "But I spent a lot of time listening to Maddy gossip about all of you. So if you want to spread rumors, I think I will too, especially since we always do all the same things."

"You wouldn't," Madison warned.

"Pam didn't have a deviated septum, Shelley cheated on Casey, and I'm pretty sure I saw Caitlin hooking up with some PCHer this morning on my way into school," Dick listed, each girl's face dropping as her secret was revealed. "And let's not forget, Madison, we made a sex tape."

"You what?" Shelley shouted, poking an accusing finger into Caitlin's chest.

"Please, you can't judge me," Caitlin retorted

"Oh my God, you wouldn't tell about my nose, would you?" Pam exclaimed.

Madison, however, kept her eyes trained on Dick. Once upon a time he'd been terrified of her anger, but now he couldn't care less. "Fine. We'll leave her alone."

"Great!" he cheered just as the bell rang. "Lovely doing business with you, ladies." With that, Dick walked away from the group of girls, hoping he'd never have to have another conversation with his ex or her friends ever again.

"Hey Dick!" Mac called as he approached her, Logan, and Cassidy. "You're late!"

Dick smirked.

Mac set her hands on her hips authoritatively. "Well? Hurry up! We're hungry and Veronica's waiting for us," she insisted impatiently.

Dick dropped his head to hide the frown on his face while quickening his pace. He really loved Ronnie, but he wasn't sure he was ready for his whole life to revolve around her.

"Don't get your panties all tied up in knots," Dick grumbled upon reaching his friends.

"I'm not sure that's how that phrase goes, Dick," Cassidy noted.

Dick's frown deepened.

"So what are we ordering for lunch?" Mac interjected, stopping an argument between the brothers before it could start.

"Pizza?" Logan offered.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Cassidy seconded.

"So pizza?" Mac turned to Dick for his opinion.

"No more Italian food," Dick insisted, knowing it was Veronica's favorite. It wasn't much of a rebellion but it made him feel a little better.

"So…" Mac trailed off. "Chinese?"

Cassidy nodded in agreement.

"Dick?" Logan asked.

"Sounds good." Dick reached for his phone, suddenly feeling a little guilty about nixing the pizza idea to spite Veronica. "I'll order."

"Works for me," Mac chirped.

"Real deep pockets there, Daddy Warbucks," Logan teased.

"Daddy who?" Dick asked, confusion washing away any other emotion as he dialed his favorite Chinese place.

Mac laughed. "We're gonna have to have a movie education night."

"More like movie education year," Cassidy mumbled just loud enough for everyone else to hear.

Dick would have pouted if his attention wasn't diverted by a voice asking him how they could help him. He could think of a lot of things he needed help with, but for now he would stick with the take out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And this is my first update in three months. Sorry about that. College is stressful, life sucks, yada yada yada. A more detailed apology as well as an idea of my plan for this story can be found on my profile, along with all of the other stories I've managed to complete over the years.**

**Also, sorry this chapter is kind of filler. The next one's a little more exciting, I think. It's pretty much done, so I'll have it up soon (no more of this 3 month wait BS).  
><strong>

**So to all my lovely readers, I thank you. And to my reviewers, thank you x10000 for taking a two minute break from your life to share some love. Wouldn't you liked to be thanked x10000 for reviewing? I know I would. So review. Kay thanks!**

**Love and Luck,  
><strong>

**Gaby**


	22. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: The New Kid in Town<strong>

Lunchtime.

Behind a hazy curtain of golden yesteryear, Veronica could almost picture the happy lunchtime ritual she'd enjoyed while Lilly was alive. They would sit at the most desirable table, order in whatever food they wanted, gossip about people who didn't matter, and spend their time with everyone who did.

The lunchtime most prevalent in Veronica's memory, however, was much bleaker. Those lunchtimes featured her as an outcast, sitting very much alone at this very same table, the gossip that had plagued her all morning slowly and silently suffocating her. Only this time, she held onto the hope that four specific someones would join her, proving that the renewed and new friendships of the past summer hadn't been some psychotic break of a dream.

"You okay?" a voice asked.

Veronica's heart jumped, pulsing joy through her veins. When she looked up she realized she should have known better. A long morning filled with thinly veiled whispers and stares couldn't lead to a pleasant lunch, now could it?

"What?" Veronica sputtered.

"You look," the boy began as he unpacked his lunch, "I don't know, hypnotized."

Veronica's eyes narrowed. "Did I _say_ you could sit here?"

The boy shook his head and shoved his meal back in its container.

She closed her eyes in response, hating herself for snapping at him, for being a bitch for no reason. Just because they were late and everyone was still smirking at her like she had toilet paper stuck to her shoe and her skirt stuck in her underwear didn't mean she could take it out on someone whose day probably wasn't going much better than her own. "Wait a minute, of course you can sit here. You can sit wherever you want."

The boy sat back down. He eyed his food briefly before looking up at Veronica. "That-that was cool, what you did, cutting me off that pole."

"Well," Veronica shrugged, trying to brush off the aforementioned event. She didn't even see Weevil and his boys approach.

"My bitch," Weevil began with his usual biker-boy venom. "Weren't you supposed to wait for me by the flagpole? I'm not sure I could have made that any clearer."

Weevil sat down next to the new boy and drew close to him. Veronica watched the boys in front of her carefully. The only things keeping her firmly glued to her seat were the lack of a workable plan and the presence of Weevil's gang behind him.

"Okay, I get it," the new boy replied. "Very funny. I guess we're even now, right?" Veronica could tell that the new boy definitely didn't believe that.

Weevil shifted so his face was right next to the new boy's. His brow was furrowed, setting off Veronica's internal alarm system. She had been hoping for a resurgence of the happier lunchtimes and laughter with friends. It seemed, however, that her in-school meals would continue just as she'd left them at the end of last year: unpleasant yet unavoidable.

"You get what boy? You get that you're a dead man walking? Is that what you get?" Weevil pushed, asking questions with no answers.

_This is the longest day. Ever._

She opened her mouth to tell Weevil off, but it appeared as though her internal utterance had found the ears of some higher power, which had, however belatedly, dispatched backup.

"Weevil! So nice to see you on this fine first day of school." The familiar sarcasm seeped into her bones and warmed her inside out.

"Dude, did you grow a mustache?"

Veronica turned to catch a glimpse of the small smile playing on Logan's lips and the look of disgust embedded in Dick's face. Mac, who was just a step behind them, sat down next to the new boy, while Cassidy took his place next to Veronica. The four didn't bother to acknowledge each other—instead, all eyes remained on the events unfolding in front of them.

"Ah, rich white boy and his idiot," Weevil sighed. "My day is complete."

"I didn't know you loved me that much," Logan replied, pressing a hand to his chest with feigned affection. "Maybe I won't make your grandmother clean out the garbage disposal tonight."

Veronica watched as Logan talked about Mrs. Navarro as if she meant nothing. She watched as Weevil took a step forward, anger etched into his face in response to the meaningless threat. She wondered how much control it took for both boys to pretend as if any of this was actually true. They weren't friends but this was some well performed improvisation.

"Boys, please, there's no need to fight," Veronica interjected. While the verbal sparring wasn't real, it probably wouldn't take long for one or the other to start something.

"Sister, the only time I care what a woman has to say is when she's riding my big old hog, but even then it's not so much words, just a bunch of oohs and aahs, you know?"

Veronica sighed, hating that she was the one to spur Weevil to say something that would set Logan off.

Dick was quick to take hold of Logan's arm as his anger bubbled into words. "You stay aw—"

"So it's big, huh?" Veronica asked hastily, cutting Logan off.

Weevil looked from Veronica to Logan and back to Veronica before answering. "Legendary."

"We'll let's see it," she shrugged. "If it's as big as you say it is, I'll be your girlfriend." She pressed her hands down flat on the table and her eyes went wide. "We could go to prom together!" she exclaimed hopefully.

"Hey! Ronnie!" Dick pouted, pulling Logan back ever so slightly as he spoke. "I thought _we_ were going to prom together."

"Sorry Dick," Veronica shrugged. "I've gotta have the biggest hog, you know that."

"Dude, Weevil, don't let blondie talk to you like that!" a boy, one of Weevil's flunkies, said.

"Sounds like your buddy here wants to see it too," Veronica said cheerfully.

"Ah hell, I'll show you mine," the boy answered. He lifted up his shirt and was reaching for the zipper on his jeans when Vice Principal Clemmons approached.

"Felix Toombs," Clemmons began. "What on God's green earth is going on here?" He surveyed the two groups knowing neither would provide him with an answer. "Veronica Mars, why do you always seem to be in the middle of all of this?"

Veronica shrugged in response, doing her best to look as angelic as possible.

Clemmons sighed. "All right, gentlemen, move it along."

Once the bikers were gone, Dick gently steered Logan to the seat next to Veronica before taking his place between Logan and the new boy.

"Hey, guys!" Veronica cheered. She did everything she could to make her voice sound as unaffected as possible, but she couldn't deny that on the inside she was shaking. She was braver than the girl she was just a few months ago, but she wasn't that brave. Weevil hadn't scared her, but she couldn't say the same for Felix. Not to mention, with the bikers bearing down on her, the absence of her friends had been even more pronounced. Yes, she was definitely glad she had them.

"Sorry we're late," Mac began. "Dick was late, then the boys couldn't decide what take out they wanted for lunch. We ordered Chinese."

"Well, you didn't miss much," Veronica shrugged. "And I hope you ordered extra egg rolls. And some food for the new kid." At this, Veronica turned to face the stranger at the table. "I'm Veronica," she said, finally introducing herself.

"Wallace," he replied.

"Welcome to Neptune, Wallace," Veronica answered with a wry smile.

* * *

><p>Logan's eyes followed the back of Weevil's hairless head as his friends got cozy with the new kid. Up until that moment, Logan, with some prodding from Veronica, had decided that Weevil was no longer a threat. While the biker was someone he'd have to keep up appearances with, he was fairly certain things would be quieter than usual.<p>

But then Weevil had to open his big, fat mouth.

She had brushed it off, falling into what an outsider might see as offensive sarcasm meant to put down a potential threat. Those who knew the truth, however, could tell the words shared between Veronica and Weevil were friendly. Either way, Logan didn't like it. Weevil could have brought up anything else, but to suggest _that_? Well, _that_ was enough to lead Logan right back to the path of unrelenting rage from that morning.

And while the few people who could handle his anger were sitting right there with him, ready to reel him back in, he couldn't seem to voice his need for help. Instead, he kept his lips pursed tightly, his heart still pounded with residual anger.

_I am not my father_.

Logan repeated his mantra in his head, the world around him passing by in a noiseless blur. With each repetition, his head hurt less and the red that clouded his vision faded, but it was only when he felt Veronica's cool hand cover his balled fists that his shoulders slumped and his heart rate settled.

And then, suddenly, the bubble popped and the rush of noise in the quad penetrated the mood he'd found himself in. He let out a deep breath, uncurled his palms, and laced his fingers between Veronica's.

Veronica looked away from Dick, who was telling some cringe-worthy story or other, to glance at Logan. Her eyes were warm and hopeful, a smile on her lips. Was it for him, or did it linger from the story? He hoped it was for him.

"Chick just couldn't handle it," Dick said, finishing his story even though Logan hadn't heard the beginning.

"That's nasty," Wallace judged. He had chopsticks in his hand. Logan surveyed the table and noted the takeout cartons that littered the table. He hadn't even noticed the arrival of the delivery boy. He could only hope other lunchtimes wouldn't be as eventful.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'd like to thank my new Beta, luvtheheaven for being the grammar/spelling/missing word/does that make sense checker I've been waiting for ever since my last Beta left me. So if you liked this chapter, and me for writing it, you like her for correcting it!**

**Now, I used a lot of lines from the show in this one. I'd be great if you guys could let me know how you all thought that worked with the changes I've made in the story/with the characters.**

**Oh, and thanks, as always, to all my readers and reviewers. Hugs, kisses, adoration and all that jazz for each and every one of you.**

**If you'd like a better idea of my new update and what's going on in my life, check out my profile, yeah?**

**Love and Luck,**

**Gaby**


	23. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Fess Up<strong>

Logan and Veronica perused the many flavors of ice cream in front of them.

"Cookie dough?"

"Banana?"

"Ew," Veronica commented.

They'd left school and their friends only fifteen minutes earlier. Mac had work to do. Dick went surfing. Cassidy needed to get home for some online gaming event. Wallace's mom wanted him home. It seemed only Veronica and Logan who needed to stick together.

"Coffee," Logan decided.

"Coffee?" Veronica's nose wrinkled with distaste.

"What do you want?"

"Mint chocolate chip."

"Two cones, one of each," Logan requested of the woman who had been listening to them make their decisions.

"I can speak for myself, y'know," Veronica pouted.

"You can also pay for yourself, but I'm taking care of that too," he said. The woman behind the counter approached with the two cones. Logan handed her a few bills in exchange for the ice cream.

"I'll bet Batman never had to put up with any of these shenanigans," Veronica grumbled as she accepted her ice cream.

"You're not Batman, Ronica," Logan explained gently.

"Ah," Veronica said thoughtfully. "I guess that explains why I can't remember where I parked the Batmobile."

Logan smirked, holding the door to the ice cream shop open for Veronica, the soles of their feet meeting concrete for only a few steps before their toes sunk into the sand.

"So," Veronica began after a few minutes of walking along the surf in silence. "Today was fun."

"Just like a root canal," Logan shot back before finishing his cone. Veronica had finished hers nearly a yard back.

Veronica frowned.

"Hey," he said, noting her expression. "It can only get better, right?"

"Famous last words," she mumbled.

Logan lowered his head in defeat. Without Veronica to help him lie, it seemed he couldn't make himself believe it either.

Veronica sighed. "I hate those girls."

"I hate Weevil."

"He was just playing."

"He went too far."

Veronica bit down hard on her lip before saying, "I'll talk to him."

Logan shook his head. "Doesn't matter."

"You can't get mad like that all the time," Veronica chastised gently. "What if none of us are around to help you?"

"You don't have to babysit me," he bit out, his head jerking upward to look her in the eye and make his point.

Suddenly it was Veronica's turn to look away. "I know."

"I'm sorry about the gossip." A few brief moments of silence wiped away his anger, leaving only concern for her in its wake.

She looked over at him. "You didn't start it."

"For once."

She wanted to console him, tell him he shouldn't blame himself, that he did nothing wrong, but she couldn't. He'd started more rumors about her than anyone else. Sure, he'd changed, but there was nothing either of them could do to completely erase what he'd done.

"It doesn't matter," Veronica shrugged. "They stopped by the end of the day."

"Dick may have had words with Madison before lunch," Logan admitted.

"Of course," Veronica mumbled, a little put out that she needed defending.

Logan sighed. "After you left me in the hall this morning, I knew you were upset and it made me angry. Dick saw and decided to get to the root of the problem."

"You don't need protecting and I don't either."

"I know, I know," Logan said. "You have Back Up and your taser."

"And my Batmobile, if I can ever figure out where I parked it."

Logan couldn't help but crack a smile at that.

"Neither of us need protecting," Logan began softly. "But it doesn't mean we can't want it, just a little bit."

They both had their own defense mechanisms. After Duncan dumped her, Lilly died, and her mother left, Veronica built up near impenetrable walls that could only be bypassed by her father. Logan, on the other hand, had been building a fortress around himself since the day his father first hit him. No one was allowed in, but here he was, letting her, and maybe even Dick, get a glimpse of who he really is—who he could be if everything was different. Nothing he had done to her could keep her from agreeing to whatever would get her passed those defenses, even if it meant making room for him beyond hers.

"I guess not," she finally answered. "But it'd be nice if you told me your plans for protecting me beforehand."

"I think that can be arranged."

"You're too good to me."

"And don't you forget it."

Veronica glanced at Logan from the corner of her eye. He looked as pleased as she felt. For some reason, walking down the beach with Logan was just so peaceful and calming. Or maybe it was just being with Logan in general. She knew she did a lot to help him keep calm; he'd told her as much. But what he didn't know was how much good he did her. How much safer she felt around him.

"Shit," Logan swore, pulling Veronica back into focus. She looked ahead to see what he disturbed him so to find Duncan, Meg, Cole, and Pam walking toward them.

"Logan! Man, what's up?" Cole asked. He closed the distance between him and Logan, clasping hands with his friend and pulling their bodies together for what passed as a hug between men. "Dude, you didn't sit with us at lunch. Where were you?"

Veronica stood silently, watching Logan and the four 09ers who were currently threatening to undo a whole summer's worth of friendships with one stupid question.

"Ah," Logan began, "I got lunch with Veronica." He looked from Cole to Veronica. "You remember Veronica, right?"

Cole's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, but dude, we hate Veronica."

"Cole!" Meg chastised.

Logan frowned. "I don't," he said, ignoring Meg's protest.

"Uh, yeah you do," Cole protested. Meg bumped him to try and make him stop talking but he wouldn't give up.

"I'm pretty sure I would know if I hated someone," Logan corrected.

"But last year—" Cole began. Meg was quick to pinch him just as Logan cut in.

"Last year was last year. This year is this year," Logan shrugged.

"But _dude_," Cole pressed, ignoring both his girlfriend and his friend. "You _hated_ her. We all hated her with you."

"Well," Logan ground out. "I don't hate her anymore. Understand?"

Cole glanced from Logan to Veronica and back again.

"Duncan, man, deal with him, would you? He's your best friend."

Veronica's eyes widened as she realized she'd almost forgotten Duncan was still there. Hell, she'd forgotten anyone besides Cole and Logan were there. But forgetting Duncan—well, that was really strange for Veronica. She was usually so aware of his presence. She would take note of where he was, what he was doing, and whom he was talking to so she could brace herself for dealing with him. But this time, with Logan standing right next to her acting like a crazy person, she didn't have a second thought to spare on her ex.

Duncan shrugged. "Whatever, man. Let Logan do what he wants."

"What?" Cole sputtered.

"Cole, leave it," Meg insisted.

"Leave it?" Cole echoed. "Leave it? Four months ago you guys were the presidents of 'We Hate Veronica Mars' fan club. Logan, you were telling everyone how she slept with the entire football team. Duncan, you were acting like she didn't even exist."

"Cole, please," Meg begged.

Veronica wasn't sure she wanted him to stop. Sure, she'd forgiven Logan, but maybe there was something Cole knew, something Cole could tell her. Logan was right—she didn't need to know and she wouldn't go looking for it, but if it found her, she couldn't really turn that down, could she?

"Cole," Duncan warned, adding to Meg's pleading.

"Oh come on," Cole continued, turning to Duncan. "I saw you standing there, watching us doing shots off her at Shelly's party."

And that's when the ground gave out beneath her and all of her major organs found themselves tied in knots and lodged in her chest and throat. It was only then she really realized that she really didn't need to know the truth. She really didn't need to know her ex-boyfriend and potential brother had just stood there while they violated her.

"What?" Veronica blanched, her gaze zeroing in on Duncan's rapidly paling face.

"Veronica, it's not what you think," Duncan blurted out quickly.

"Not what I think?" she asked, her tone dangerously quiet. "You just _stood_ there."

"I-I didn't know what was happening," he protested. "I was going to stop it but then Logan was there and he did it for me."

"I don't want to hear it," she replied. She could feel tears of disgust and betrayal welling up behind her eyes. "I just don't."

"Veronica," Duncan tried again, this time reaching out to set a comforting hand on her arm.

"_No,_" she hissed, her body jerking backwards as if he'd burnt her. The force of the movement set her back a few paces and before she knew it, she had her back turned to them, to Logan, her feet carrying her as far down the beach as she could manage.

Veronica ran as far as she could before her heavy sobbing made it impossible for her to manage moving and breathing at the same time. She dropped her knees and buried her face in the palms of her hands, hoping that maybe if she hid her eyes, the image of Duncan standing idly by while his friends did shots off her would suddenly disappear.

"Veronica!"

Her shoulders shuddered as she heard Logan speed towards her, his voice growing louder with every step.

"Veronica!"

In the last four months, there hadn't been a moment when she hadn't wanted Logan's company, except now she felt so violated that she didn't want to see anyone ever again. If only she really could sink down under the sand, where no one could find her. But she couldn't have that and she couldn't undo the last year. Instead she just had this.

"Oh Veronica," Logan said breathlessly. She only felt him drop down next to her, the heat from his body telling her just how close he was to her.

"N-no," she choked out through sobs from behind the veil her hands created.

"Veronica," he coaxed softly, "it's all right."

As he spoke, he set a heavy, comforting hand on the top of her head, guiding her tear stained face to his shoulder. Almost reflexively, Veronica turned her body toward his and curled into him. It didn't matter that it was almost 100 degrees out or that every limb was sticking out at one uncomfortable angle or another. She just needed to be closer to him. Duncan left her, but Logan saved her. He'd rushed in and grabbed her and somehow she knew he always would. No matter how mad or spiteful, he would always save her.

"Shh, it's all right Sugarpuss," Logan crooned, his lips pressed against her hair. She could feel him shifting her so that her limbs lined up with his, eliminating all of the empty spaces between them. It was only when her frame was completely hidden by his that her sobs slowed and her shaking stopped.

"No crying, okay?" he said, one hand rubbing her back while the other played with the ends of her hair. "It's okay."

"S'not okay," Veronica mumbled into his chest. He didn't know. He couldn't know. Could she really tell him the truth?

"He was surprised," Logan rationalized in Duncan's stead. "I'm sure he would have done the same thing I did."

Veronica shook her head, her nose and forehead dragging against his shirt in disagreement. "No."

It made sense that Logan would stick up for his friend. The two boys might not have spent a ton of time together over the summer, but a little time apart didn't nullify their friendship. Not even the episode at the Kane household earlier that summer could completely destroy Duncan and Logan's relationship. And as much as Veronica wanted to keep away from Duncan, at least for a little while, she didn't want Logan to feel as though he had to do the same.

Perhaps that's why this was so hard for her.

"He still cares about you, Ronnie," he persisted.

"_No_," she ground out as she reluctantly lifted her face from his chest. She remained on his lap but refused to look at him. "It's not that." He would keep pushing until she relented or told him why. Neither solution sat well with her.

"Then what it is?" His tone was urgent. "What could it possibly be?"

Veronica closed her eyes. She wanted to tell him. They'd just agreed that they could both use a little protecting, but she just wasn't sure if she could really accept that this soon.

"Ronnie," he pressed softly.

It was in that moment that Veronica realized she could never really be sure, but she really cared about Logan and, even more than she wanted to trust him, she needed him to trust her. She needed them to be okay and that meant sharing the things that she didn't want to share. He could do it for their friendship, and so could she.

"You can tell me anything." His sincerity only helped convince her telling him was the hardest and only thing to do.

With eyes still closed tight, Veronica took a deep breath and let loose the last major secret between them. "Do you know why Duncan broke up with me?"

His shoulders shifted ever so slightly as he shook his head. "Duncan never really told me. Lilly knew. She wouldn't tell me either."

His bitterness forced her to finally open her eyes and look at him. He was still angry at Lilly for that. He loved her so much but he was still so angry with her for so much. Veronica wasn't sure she could fault him for that.

She kept her eyes on his, knowing she couldn't look away. She had to look him in the eye and tell him. "It's because my mom and Jake Kane were… involved when they were younger."

"Involved?" Logan asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. "Like, my dad and Lilly involved?"

"Yes, like your dad and Lilly involved. My mom and Jake Kane were high school sweethearts and even though they married other people, they never stopped seeing each other. Duncan broke up with me because Celeste told him that they were still seeing each other when my mom got pregnant with me," Veronica rambled, needing him to know everything but somehow incapable of finding the right words.

"Duncan broke up with you because he thinks you're his sister?" Logan blurted out, finally saying what she couldn't say. Even though he knew he was right, he waited patiently for confirmation. His conclusion could never be right unless she told him as much.

Veronica nodded. "Yeah."

"Holy shit."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Over the course of the last year this story has accomplished the following things: 23 chapters, 271 reviews, 2 betas, over 75,000 hits, 277 story alerts and 129 favorites lists. Those numbers are not only INSANE, but they're my best numbers to date. For that, I'd like to thank each and every one of you.  
><strong>

**But now onto my usual post-chapter chat.  
><strong>

**This upload is coming to you guys a little later than I'd planned. For that I am so very sorry. But for my life update/story plan/general ramblings about things that may or may not matter to you, see my profile.**

**As usual, much love to my beta, luvtheheaven (CONGRATS ON GRADUATING COLLEGE), and to all of you, my wonderful readers. And then there are my reviewers. You lovely, stupendous, phenomenal reviewers. You guys are THE most amazing people in the whole entire world. It's kind of impossible to express how good I feel whenever I get an email saying one of you has left me a little love. Whether it's a paragraph or just a smiley face, it all makes me SO HAPPY. So contribute to that happiness, yeah?  
><strong>

**Love and Luck,  
><strong>

**Gaby  
><strong>


	24. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Family Matters<strong>

_Previously:_

_ "Duncan broke up with you because he thinks you're his sister?" Logan blurted out, finishing the story for her. Even though he knew, he waited patiently for confirmation. His conclusion could never be right unless she told him as much._

_ Veronica nodded. "Yeah."_

_ "Holy shit."_

* * *

><p>Veronica looked away from Logan and shifted until there was enough space between them to fit another person. She suppressed a fearful shudder as it dawned on her that she hadn't told him not because she could do this on her own but because she was afraid of how he would react. Of course she could figure this out on her own. She didn't need his help getting DNA from her father for a paternity test. What she did need was his support. But what if this secret was too much? What if he pushed her away?<p>

Long seconds passed before Logan closed the space between them and wrapped an arm around her. She choked back a sob as she gladly leaned into him. She was grateful for so many things—that he still wanted to be near her; that he was still her shoulder to lean on; that she didn't have to watch him try to process what she'd been struggling to understand herself.

"Wow." His chest heaved under her. "I'm sorry, Ronica," he murmured into her hair. "So, so sorry."

This time she let the tears fall. If anyone ever asked her how she could forgive him for all the awful things he'd said and done to her the year before, she would cite this moment. She would tell of the tender moments when the biting, witty banter stopped, only to be replaced with pure, undiluted understanding and care. They never lasted very long, these moments, but they meant everything.

"You're not disgusted?" she asked softly once the tears, and the moment, had passed. His actions told her he wasn't, but she had to be sure.

"Disgusted?" Logan spat out. His arm lowered to the sand.

Had she asked the wrong question? How else could anyone feel after hearing how she and Duncan had… _behaved_?

"Yeah, disgusted." Her eyes found his again. She needed to be sure his words matched his expression.

"Jesus, Ronnie." He leaned back on his hands. "Why would you ever think that?"

She paused for a beat before saying the words she'd been thinking. "Because I made out with my brother."

Logan shook his head. "First of all, you don't know he's your brother."

Veronica smiled weakly, unsurprised that Logan and Dick had the same reaction.

"Second of all, if I'm disgusted with anyone, it's with the Kanes," he continued. "Jake cheated. Duncan was your boyfriend and Lilly was your best friend. One of them should have said something instead of bailing on you. And then there's Celeste. I'm beginning to think Celeste has a hairless cat and a midget clone somewhere, what with all her evil plots."

"Dr. Evil?" Veronica interjected. "Of all the villains you could pick, you pick Dr. Evil?"

"Yeah, baby," he replied pulling his best Austin Powers impression. It was so bad Veronics couldn't help but smile just a little. "Besides, she's definitely got some big takeover Neptune plot in the works."

"Well if that's true, Celeste's got bigger issues than her husband's bastard child," Veronica joked weakly.

"Ronnie," Logan sighed.

She shrugged. "It's what I'd be if it's true."

"But we don't know it's true."

Veronica took a deep breath and pushed back a fresh wave of tears. She didn't know if it was true, but she hoped, more than anything, that it wasn't. Sure, it would be gross if Duncan turned out to be her brother, but in the grand scheme of things, that concern was pretty much at the bottom of the list.

Veronica turned her face towards the ocean. "I just want my dad to be my dad."

"He's always going to be there for you." Logan told her.

"You too?" she blurted out. She winced inwardly, hating her desperation.

"Hm?"

"Will you always be here?" She knew she was asking for a lot of him. But given the circumstances, she hoped he wouldn't mind.

"Until something better turns up, I guess," he teased. The tingling feeling on the back of her neck that assured her he was looking at her and only her held the conviction his words lacked.

"Better than me?" Veronica shot back. "As if. I'm the best—worth every penny in the bank."

Logan took her hand and put his face right in font of hers. "You are. You're worth everything."

Veronica's breath hitched and her eyes widened. She liked him. And God did she want to kiss him until both their faces turned blue. But even if he liked her back, with everything going on in their lives—his father, her father, the Kanes, their gossip hungry classmates—there was no way they'd ever really work. They would try, they would fail, and their friendship would be over. He wouldn't ever be there for her again and given how precariously she was hanging onto her sanity, she wasn't sure she could handle that.

It was because of all that and more that she leaned back, out of kissing reach, before anything could get complicated.

"You're pretty damn great yourself, Mr. Echolls," Veronica mumbled nervously.

"You don't need to tell me." The easy smirk on his face told her that either he didn't feel the same way about her or he was a really good actor. She wasn't sure which option made her feel worse.

Veronica hid her forced weak smile by pulling herself to her feet and brushing the sand off her clothing. Logan might be acting and if he was, he was doing a much better job at it than she was. Much better.

* * *

><p>"They should make a soap opera based on our lives," Logan suggested. He'd gotten up only moments after Veronica had. They were already half way back to his car.<p>

Veronica crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her hands in her armpits. The defensive stance and the carefully monitored distance between them told Logan that the breakdown on the beach might not be over, but it was certainly not to be spoken of directly until she brought it up. They might be sharing secrets, but Logan knew that didn't mean they would be talking about all of their feelings and that suited him just fine.

"It'd be too hard to follow," Veronica said. "And there are too many villains. Superhero movies never work if there are too many villains."

"Still think you're Batman?" he asked skeptically.

"I just need to find my damn Batmobile."

Veronica's arms fell to her sides as Logan laughed. It wasn't a very funny joke. In fact, it was kind of old and tired by this point. But it was the only way he could think of to get her to relax. It was also his best effort to try and bury the almost kiss from ten minutes ago.

As the memory resurfaced, Logan fought the urge to veer off and bury his head in the sand. He wanted to kiss her so badly. He couldn't remember the last time he'd wanted something so badly. But instead of taking it, he held back. He never held back.

"Any homework tonight?" Veronica asked lamely. Logan nearly winced at her attempt to make conversation after everything they'd just discussed, after everything he couldn't help feeling.

"Uh." Logan ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe some reading."

"Wanna stop by my dad's?" she asked.

She sounded so anxious, he began to feel it himself.

"Sure," he shrugged as they approached his car. He unlocked it with his key fob from a distance, just to let the beeping noise and flash of light fill the silence that followed them into the car and onto the road.

"Logan?" Veronica asked once they were surrounded by traffic.

Logan turned to Veronica and mentally thanked the glaring red light in front of them that allowed him the opportunity to face her as she spoke to him. "Yeah?"

"Thanks." Her voice was soft and earnest.

"For what?"

"For... for whatever."

"Whatever?"

He could kick himself for pushing her.

She smirked. "For everything."

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the light turn green.

Logan smirked back. He kept his eyes on hers until the car behind them honked so loudly that he had no choice but to move.

"Anytime, Ronnie," he assured.

Once again she'd said that words that reminded him that it didn't matter how long he had to hold back. Even if they never kissed, this might just be enough.

* * *

><p>"Hi dad," Veronica called. She and Logan stepped into Mars Investigations, the tension from the beach left back at that traffic light.<p>

"Hey Mr. Mars," Logan echoed.

"Hi honey, Logan," Keith said as he leaned out of his office to greet the pair. "How was school?"

Veronica considered this question for a moment before deciding to answer honestly. "Well, I cut a naked kid down off a flag pole. He and I are going to be best friends, I tell ya. Then I fell asleep in English, verbally sparred with some bikers and filled a whole notebook full of doodles."

Keith frowned. "I'm sorry, I think I misheard you."

"If only you did," Logan inserted lazily. He took a seat at Veronica's chair, propped his feet up on her desk, and fished his cell phone out of his jeans.

"Nope, I have the notebook right here," Veronica replied as she pulled a small book out of her back pocket. "It's a little guy, so it's not so impressive, but it's only one day, so I'd say it's an accomplishment."

"I was referring to the parts where you cut a kid off a flagpole and got into a fight with some bikers," Keith answered drily.

Logan smirked.

"You're always encouraging me to make new friends…" Veronica trailed off innocently.

"Not by getting into fights with bikers, Veronica," Keith said incredulously. "What happened?"

And that's when Veronica spilled. She explained everything: Wallace, the Sac'N'Pac, the bikers and Sheriff Lamb. Logan made himself useful throughout the ordeal by adding a snarky comment every now and again. As the story progressed, Keith's frown deepened.

"Weevil's not going to stop harassing Wallace until this whole thing is dropped, but there's really nothing Wallace can do," Veronica finished.

Keith's eyes narrowed wisely. "Well, there may be something I can do. Give me a day."

"Oh Dad," Veronica sighed. She closed the space between her and her father and kissed him on the cheek. "I knew I kept you around for a reason."

"Aw," Keith smiled, wrapping an arm around Veronica. "That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

"Probably," Veronica agreed, tilting her head so it rested on his shoulder.

"But listen, kiddo, I want you to promise me you'll leave this to me," Keith added swiftly.

"I wouldn't have asked for your help if I already had a plan," Veronica said, waving off his embrace and his concerns.

"Veronica," Keith pressed. "I don't want you working on any mysteries or cases on your own, got it? When you have a problem involving legal entanglements or any kind of danger whatsoever, I want you to come to me."

"What if I can work it out myself?" Veronica asked, thinking back to what she and Logan had discussed on the beach an hour earlier. From the way Logan hunched his shoulders, she could tell that's what he was thinking about as well.

"No." Keith's tone left no room for discussion. "All of this—whether it's solving a crime, righting a wrong, helping your friends—has consequences. Most of them are legal consequences. You could get in trouble or, worse, hurt. There are a lot of crazy people out there, sweetheart, and I don't want you getting hurt because of it."

"Yeah, but sometimes I help you on a case," Veronica protested feebly.

"Under my instruction," Keith corrected. "But this isn't the Wild West, Veronica. You can't go out, guns blazing and expect everything to work out the way you want it to. There are rules. So let me take care of the scheming, okay?"

"You promise to let me help?" she asked, knowing her father wouldn't let her get away with much more than that.

"You are the Sundance Kid to my Butch Cassidy."

"Okay." She didn't like it, but she knew he was right. The last thing she wanted was for something she was looking into to go to hell because she didn't know what she was doing. That being said, she was still going to look into this paternity issue on her own. Like Dick and Logan said, there might not be anything to get all worked up over anyway.

"Don't worry, Mr. Mars, I'll keep her on the straight and narrow," Logan supplied, pulling himself from his seat and stationing himself next to Veronica.

Veronica scoffed. "And who'll keep you on this so-called 'straight and narrow'?"

Logan shrugged. "You will. It's a self-policing system."

Keith sighed. "It's the best I'm going to get, isn't it?"

Veronica and Logan looked at each and then back at Keith. They smiled and shrugged, confirming his fears.

"Do both of you cross your heart and hope to die?"

Logan and Veronica drew an 'X' over their hearts, both somehow maintaining their sweet smiles as they did so. It was a childish informality at best but it sealed the deal.

Keith rolled his eyes. "Now, is there anything else you need from me before I get back to work?"

"Nope," Veronica said.

"Are you and the Boy Wonder here going to be home for dinner?" Keith asked.

"I am not the Boy Wonder," Logan interjected.

"Well, if I'm Batman, that would make sense," Veronica replied, glad the conversation was safe for Logan to rejoin.

"Wait, since when are _you _Batman?" Keith asked. "I'm the only one who does the crime fighting around here, remember?"

Veronica winced inwardly. Of course she would make a comment that would directly contradict the promise she'd made only two minutes earlier.

"Okay, okay, I get it, bad metaphor for our family dynamic," Veronica conceded. "I'll keep trying."

"Ya will if ya know what's good for ya," Keith said, slipping into his favorite 1920's mobster accent.

"Otherwise I'll be sleeping with the fishes," Veronica replied. "I know, I know."

"Well, I probably wouldn't kill you. Maybe just lock you up in a tower somewhere. You can grow out your hair and wait for Prince Charming. That could take a decade or so, right?"

Veronica pouted. "Dad!"

"Too far?" Keith asked, turning to Logan for a final ruling. It seemed, however, that Logan wasn't paying much attention to their banter. His eyes were staring intently at the screen of his cell phone. Veronica hadn't even heard his phone ring. "Logan?"

"Huh?" Logan asked, looking up and returning to the conversation.

"My father just threatened to turn me into an oppressed fairytale princess," Veronica sniffed dramatically, bringing Logan up to speed. "But it's okay, I'll just call up Maleficent and see if she has any leftover poison apples."

"Hey!" Keith exclaimed.

"So does your phone suddenly have magical powers?" Veronica asked, steering the conversation away from the Mars family humor and back to Logan.

"Sorry, I think you've both lost yourselves in a sea of insanity," Logan remarked, still not totally caught up on everything he'd missed.

"What's going on in Loganland?" Veronica asked, rephrasing her question.

"My mom," Logan answered, looking down at his phone again to be sure before explaining. "She's cooking dinner and she's invited you over."

"Oh," Veronica said. "That is kind of magical."

"Veronica," Keith warned.

"No, it's okay, I didn't think my mom knew what the inside of a stove looked like, let alone how to use one," Logan replied, brushing off any offense.

Keith shook his head. "So you're going over to Logan's for dinner?"

Veronica looked to Logan for guidance on the matter.

Logan shrugged. "If it's terrible, we'll pretend to eat it and go out for take out after."

"Then let's go." Veronica pressed a kiss onto her father's cheek, grabbed her bag and made her way out of the office.

Logan saluted Veronica's father. He was almost out the door when Keith called after him.

"Take care of her."

Logan knew he was still thinking about the conversation they'd had earlier, about Veronica's penchant for taking on too much and getting into trouble for it.

"Cross my heart."

This time, when Logan drew the 'X' over his heart, they both knew it wasn't a game. Logan Echolls would do anything he could to protect Veronica Mars, no matter what the consequences.

* * *

><p>Logan and Lynn took a few minutes to ease into it, but now the laughter flowed freely.<p>

"Easy on the salt, Logan," Lynn reprimanded. She had a drink in hand when they walked into the house a half hour earlier; now it sat forgotten by the sink.

"Only if you put in more hot sauce." Logan reached over his mother and grabbed the small, red container.

"Well that's the point of chili, isn't it?"

Veronica pressed her elbows against the marble, her fists raised to create a platform for her chin. A smile spread across her face as she watched the mother-son pair prepare dinner. Veronica wasn't sure where Lynn's sudden urge to spend time with her son came from, but the joy on Logan's face and in his eyes made Veronica glad she finally decided to step into her motherly role.

"I'm gonna go call my dad and make sure he doesn't forget to eat," Veronica said.

Logan waved her off.

Lynn looked up. Her smile brightened at the mention of the Mars patriarch. "Send your father my best."

Veronica hopped off her stool and walked into the living room, her phone already pressed to her ear.

"_You've reached Keith Mars. I am unable to take your call. Please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."_

She sighed, hanging up as the phone beeped at her. Her father didn't really need reminding, but Logan really needed time alone with his mom, so she lamely excused herself to give him just that.

"Hola Veronica," Mrs. Navarro said. She carried a basket full of clean, folded laundry.

"Mrs. Navarro!" Veronica exclaimed. She hadn't seen the elderly woman approach her, but she was glad to see her.

"Lettie, niña, por favor."

Veronica smiled. "How are you, Lettie?"

"Good," she nodded, shifting the basket on her hip. "How are you?"

"Good," she echoed lamely.

As happy as she was to see Mrs. Navarro, she hadn't really spoken to her since she packed up Logan's things earlier that summer. Now, two months later, she wasn't exactly sure what to say.

"Can I help you with that?" Veronica asked, motioning to the laundry basket, if only to feel useful.

"No, niña, I can manage," Mrs. Navarro insisted.

Veronica nodded. The truth was, she knew what she wanted to say. She wanted to thank the older woman for taking care of Logan, but she couldn't think of a way to say it.

"Veronica," Mrs. Navarro began. "Thank you, for helping Mr. Logan. Before he was so angry, but now he smiles."

Somehow Mrs. Navarro could say what she thought she couldn't. "Thank you for everything else."

Mrs. Navarro patted Veronica's arm reassuringly before walking past her. "Be happy, Veronica. Take care of him."

Veronica nodded, even though Mrs. Navarro couldn't see her. She would always take care of Logan. Not just because she knew he would do the same for her, but also because no matter what they'd been through in the past, she couldn't imagine and present or a future without him.

"Hey, Veronica, get in here!" Lynn called over Logan's laughter.

The warmth that filled her when she heard his genuine joy ring through the house caused her eyes to water. Her lower lip trembled as she realized that this was what Logan's life should be like.

"Ronnie!" Logan shouted. "Did you get lost?"

Veronica bit down on her lip and wiped her eyes dry on the back of her sleeve. Aaron wasn't due home for another few months. For now Logan could have the life he deserved. Maybe, just maybe, she could be happy enough for him to keep herself together long enough to figure out who her father was.

"Coming!"

* * *

><p>"Don't be late!" Veronica called over her shoulder.<p>

"Trying to wake the entire complex?" Keith asked.

The lock clicked as Veronica closed the door. "I'm a menace. Cuff me and toss me in the slammer." She tossed her keys in a little bowl by the door and dropped her messenger bag on the counter before flopping down on the living room couch.

Keith shook his head. "I'd rather not have to pay the bail."

"Just don't revoke my dessert rights, okay?" Veronica requested.

"I would never do that," Keith informed. "But I might make you wait to give you what I extracted from the evidence room earlier today."

Veronica pushed herself forward and bounced up and down excitedly. "Ooh! What goodies did you bring home for me?"

Keith stood with a groan and walked towards his room. "It's good to have friends in official places." When he returned, he had a manila envelope in hand.

"Well, it's not a pony," she sighed.

"It is, however, the surveillance tape from the Sac'N'Pac." He tossed the envelope at Veronica. She clapped her hands around it, effectively stopping it from hitting her in the face. Once on her lap, she traced the form of the tape through the thick paper.

"Too much technology," Veronica complained, citing both the object in her hand as well the cassettes she'd taken from the Kane house.

"Would you really rather not know, honey?" Keith asked.

She looked down at the tape on her lap and remembered the anger the other tapes sparked in Logan. Maybe Logan wouldn't be as upset, but it wouldn't be the truth. The truth always has a way of coming out, whether it can be backed up by hard evidence or not.

"Is this enough to get Weevil off Wallace's back?" she finally asked.

At this, Keith smirked. "I took care of my end. You take care of yours. Just be safe. And take Logan and Backup with you, okay?"

"You got it pops."

"See you in the morning."

Veronica tilted her head back and closed her eyes as her father pressed a kiss to her forehead. Her eyes remained closed as he walked away.

Jake Kane might be her biological father, but Keith Mars would always be her dad. No amount of money would ever change that.

"Night daddy," she whispered.

Backup whined. The lights in the back of the apartment clicked out. Veronica pulled out her phone and sent text messages to Wallace, Weevil, and Logan.

"Come on, Backup, time to call it a night," she ushered, tape clutched to her chest.

Once she was settled in bed and the tape tucked between books in her messenger bag, the screen on her phone lit up.

_The Mars family strikes again. Sweet dreams, Sugarpuss._

Veronica smiled through a yawn before setting her phone on her nightstand. It was early still, but the day was long and the next one promised to be just as trying.

"Sweet dreams," she echoed softly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm really, really bad at updating. As always, I apologize a million times and hope you can forgive me.**

**But in serious news: I've begun responding to all the logged-in reviews through private messaging, if only just to say a personal thanks. So. Yeah. I think I missed a few people because I'm kind of all over the place, but I'm pretty sure I hit most of you. I'm hoping this might encourage more reviews. Honestly, as much as I love the attention, it's more for audience input. I kind of have a plan for this story, but not really. Not outlines, nada. So if anyone sees something really fun I could do or a thought about something I've written/a character discrepancy/what have you, I would LOVE to not only hear about it, but also chat about it and see if maybe something great could come out of it. Tagline: Help me make this story great for you. Please?  
><strong>

**All that aside, THANKS AS ALWAYS to every last reader, reviewer, favoriter, and alerter that has paid my story so much attention. YOU'RE ALL THE BEST. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise.  
><strong>

**Love and Luck,  
><strong>

**Gaby  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: The Outsiders<strong>

Veronica worked hard to remain patient the whole school day. Dragging herself through class, attempting to listen to her friends argue over which superhero was superior, and even take part in all of the above—it all took a lot of patience and energy she just didn't have.

"Veronica?" Wallace jogged to catch up with her after she bolted from lunch.

"What's up?" Veronica asked, slowing her pace just a bit so Wallace wouldn't have to keep chasing after her.

"You good?" he queried.

Veronica slowed a bit more at his concern. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You just seem a little... I dunno. A little anxious?"

Veronica smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "It's been a long day."

Wallace nodded. "I get it, you're a girl of action."

They paused at Veronica's locker so she could grab her books for her next class. "How do you know that?" she asked, shooting Wallace a confused look.

"You did cut me down off a flagpole while everyone else stood around, taking pictures of me on their cell phones," Wallace reasoned. "Not to mention you're saving me from the bikers."

"Ah," Veronica sighed as she dug around for the books she needed for her afternoon classes. "Right. The beginnings of a beautiful friendship."

"I could hang out with the punks who laughed at me, or I could chill with the chick who cut me down," Wallace shrugged.

Veronica took a moment to run a securing hand over the pictures she'd painstakingly taped to the inside of her locker door before taking a theatrical deep breath. "The smell of common sense in a high school hallway. How... refreshing."

Wallace smirked.

"I just wish it was the end of the day already." She slammed her locker shut to emphasize her impatience.

"Yeah, sure," Wallace replied, "why wouldn't you want to confront some bikers on a beach."

Veronica smiled in spite of herself. First her father, and now Wallace. She wondered where she would be if there was no one around to keep her in check. "Sounds like fun to me," she shot back. She led Wallace down the hall, to their next class.

"I'd rather my life be a non-stop Nelly video than a reenactment of Tupac's death," Wallace mused as they took their seats.

Veronica laughed. "Those seem like realistic life choices."

"A guy's gotta dream."

* * *

><p>Veronica sat on the hood of Logan's car, lips pursed, and legs drawn up to her chest. Her chin dug into her knees and her cold fingers found refuge between her legs. She wondered how long she could sit like that, staring out at the ocean, before her whole body cramped up.<p>

"You're a pretzel," Logan observed from where he lay on the window shield, his limbs splayed out carelessly, laziness etched into every feature.

Veronica turned and pried free a hand to lift the sunglasses she'd stolen from the glove compartment of Logan's car just high enough so he could see her eyes. "Sloth."

"Wasn't an insult," Logan teased with a wink.

Veronica groaned to mask the excitement she felt at the idea of him being attracted to her. "You're gross."

Logan's ringing phone drowned out his laughter. "You have reached the office of Veronica Mars, how may I direct your call?" he asked, a smile still on his face.

Veronica smirked. Neither could deny she'd been dragging him along behind her since the beginning of the summer. At first it was because he had something to repent for: forgiveness to earn. But as the summer continued it became something else entirely. To everyone else, Logan was the leader. To Veronica he was a partner she could easy encourage to do what she wanted. He joked, made it seem like he was still in charge, but the easy way he agreed to her plans without too much of a sarcastic fuss was proof that it suited him just fine.

"Who is it?" Veronica asked as Logan's teasing tone faded and a confused expression twisted its way onto his face.

"Uh, hey, mom. What's up?" Logan blurted out.

"_Mom?_" Veronica asked in disbelief. Lynn almost never called Logan.

Logan ignored Veronica, choosing instead to hop off the car and walk halfway to the ocean before coming to a halt. She watched him pace, a small smile on his face as he conversed with his mother.

She was happy for him, she really was. And yet she couldn't help but draw her limbs in closer and huddle tighter around her legs. Where was her mother? What was she doing? Why did she leave? She knew her mother hadn't been happy. She slept all day, drank all night and alternated between ignoring and yelling at her father. Truth be told, if not for the occasional moment of tenderness, Veronica would have guessed that Lianne Mars hated her daughter just as much as she resented her husband.

Veronica turned her gaze away from Logan, away from the shame she felt of being jealous of him. His father beat him and now his mom was being a mom and she was jealous of it. He deserved all the happiness in the world. She just wished she could have that also.

"Earth to Mars?" Logan asked. He hopped back onto the hood of the car, his weight shaking the oversized piece of yellow metal. "Anybody home?"

"That's original," Veronica mumbled. "What's up with your mom?"

Logan smiled. "She was sorry she missed me this morning. Suggested a late night snack for some mommy-son bonding time."

Veronica nodded, assuming as much. "That's nice."

Logan's smile quickly turned into a frown. "Hey, what's up Doc?"

"Oh hey, Wallace!" Veronica cheered, glad for the distraction. She grabbed the manila envelope that sat beside her and hopped off the hood of the car. "Got a present for you," she said, pressing the security video into his hands.

Wallace's eyes widened as he felt the tape shaped package inside the envelope. "I owe you big time."

"Don't sweat it, my dad did most of the heavy lifting," Veronica shrugged.

"Oh no you don't. You really think I'm going to let you get away with that? That might play with the masses, but underneath that innocent, marshmallow-y façade is an evil genius," Wallace replied reverently.

Veronica smiled. "Hear that, Logan? Evil genius."

"Please, Fennel, this girl is all marshmallow. Wait till she bakes her snickerdoodles. No evil genius could ever bake snickerdoodles that taste so good."

Wallace nodded. "I'll need to try one of those before a judgment can be made."

"I'll see what I can do," Veronica offered.

"See?" Logan cheered, victorious. "Marshmallow."

"The only marshmallow I see around here is you, Echolls," a voice said from behind them.

Logan, Veronica and Wallace turned to see Cole, Luke, John and Sean walking towards them.

"I'm sorry, can we help you?" Logan asked. "Perhaps write a few good insults for you on an index card for you to memorize for our next encounter?"

"Logan," Veronica mumbled from behind Logan. This was the second time she'd found herself partially hidden behind him. She knew he meant well but it was kind of getting annoying.

"Yes, Logan, listen to her, would you? She's been licking your boots all summer to earn her M-R-S degree, you should let her do the legwork now," Sean said.

"Big words from such a small guy," Logan commented. "Do you think that if you were all alone, you'd feel the same way?"

"I don't get it, Logan," Luke began. "Six months ago you were leading the charge against Mars and now you're defending her? Madison told us what Dick said to her."

"Stop being such a girl, Luke," Logan scolded.

"Madison's a bitch, but she's one of us. Veronica's not," Cole pressed.

"One of us?" Logan echoed.

"Yes, one of us," Sean said imperiously.

"Is Veronica your new girl?" Luke suggested.

"Maybe this is a new reality show called 'My Skank'," Cole said snidely.

Logan ran a hand through his hair, his patience waning. "Goodbye, boys," he said flatly.

"Logan," Veronica tried again, setting a hand on his back.

"Seriously?" John pressed.

Logan took a step forward, away from Veronica's touch. "If you have a problem with Veronica, you leave. Actually, if you have a problem with Veronica, you're pretty much dead to me, so just like, evaporate or something, I dunno."

The four boys share a confused look.

"Dude, she's _Veronica Mars_," Luke said, suddenly unsure.

"We slashed her tires," Sean continues.

"That sounded illegal to me," another voice asked, once again from behind the trio. "Felix, do you think the sheriff knows what these upstanding members of society are getting involved with?"

"No boss, I don't think so," Felix replied.

"I suddenly feel like I'm in a scene from _The Outsiders_," Wallace muttered to Veronica and Logan as Weevil, Felix, and Chardo joined the party.

"Be cool, Sodapop," Veronica replied softly.

"What do you want, Weevil?" John spat out.

"For you to go away," Weevil said. He said it pleasantly enough, but his face told an entirely different story.

"Yeah right," Sean snorted.

Weevil frowned. Chardo and Felix inched forward menacingly, brass knuckles fitted on their fists. "Head for the hills," Weevil ground out. "Don't make me say it again."

Cole, Luke, John and Sean took a moment to share a thoughtful look before finally deciding it wasn't worth it. They collectively shot the bikers a dirty look before heading over to their cars and driving off toward the 09-er zipcode.

"The things you have to do to get a little privacy around here," Weevil sighed. "Now. About that tape."

"Apologize," Veronica insisted.

"To…?" Weevil asked. "Is this about what I said in school? Was that too dirty for you, V? 'Cause…"

"Not to me, dork," Veronica said, cutting Weevil off before he could piss Logan off again. "To Wallace."

"Right," Weevil said. "No."

"Fine," Veronica shrugged. "He has the only copy of the Sac'N'Pac video. Wallace, let's go decide what to do with it." She nodded at Logan and Wallace, gesturing for the two boys to follow her.

"Okay!" Weevil exclaimed. "Wait, wait, look, look. I'm sorry man, for, you know, taping you to the flagpole. I'm sorry."

"All right," Wallace shrugged.

"Can I have the tape back now?" Weevil requested.

"Nope."

Veronica laughed and Logan smirked. Wallace shrugged for good measure and turned to walk down the beach. Veronica and Logan fell in behind him.

"That was pretty good, Wally," Veronica commented.

"You're not the only one who's got some swag, Mars," Wallace noted.

Veronica smiled.

"So tomorrow's Friday night. Any big plans?" Wallace asked.

"I don't know. I might take Backup for a run or rent a movie maybe," Veronica shrugged. "Logan?"

"Maybe some surfing," he answered. "Dick's pissed I don't spend enough time with him."

"Who knew Dick was such a jealous wife?" Veronica noted.

"You guys," Wallace cut in, "are the most boring people at Neptune High."

"Did I mention the movie might be PG-13?" Veronica asked.

Logan rolled his eyes.

"Ow! Jump back wild child," Wallace exclaimed.

"What about you, Wallace? Is your life turning out to be the non-stop Nelly video you were hoping it would be?" Veronica replied.

"Hey, at least I want my life to be a non-stop Nelly video," Wallace defended.

"I tried that," Logan noted. "It didn't end so well."

Veronica nodded in agreement.

Wallace shot them both a disgruntled look.

"Ok," Veronica relented. "What do you propose?"

"How about something like this?" Wallace asked, pulling a small, pink flyer from his pocket. "I found it on the floor of the gym after school let out."

Veronica grimaced. "You want to crash an 09-er party?"

"Maybe," Wallace shrugged. "I don't know what an 09-er is."

Logan grabbed the flyer and scanned it. "Me," he answered. "I'm an 09-er."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "It's someone who lives in the prestigious 90909 zip code."

Wallace shook his head. "You can't even tell when it starts, where it is, nothin'."

"That's because it's all in code," Veronica replied. She glanced over at the flyer to check the info. "The moon tells you it starts when it gets dark, the hourglass indicates sand which means it's the beach, and the Ks and the 9s tell you it's more specifically the Dog Beach."

"And the little eggs?" Wallace asked.

"Friday," Veronica answered shortly.

"Veronica Mars," Logan whistled approvingly. "You can take the girl out of the zip code but you can't take the zip code out of the girl."

"Huh?" Wallace queried.

Veronica shot Logan a dirty look. "Once upon a time my dad was sheriff. Such a cushy job came with a lovely house on the fringe of the 90909 zip code."

"What she means to say is that once upon a time she was just as bad as the rest of us. Secret beach parties and all," Logan explained drily.

"I cannot tell a lie," Veronica said solemnly.

"So, since we know all this, why don't we, y'know, go?" Wallace asked.

Logan shook his head. "It's in code to keep the undesirables out."

"That's us," Veronica added, "in case you missed that little display right before the bikers pulled up."

Wallace raised his hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay, I get it."

"Don't worry, Wallace," Logan said, "we make our own fun."

Veronica nodded to emphasize the point.

"Can the movie be rated R?" Wallace requested.

Veronica laughed.

"That's up to Mr. Mars," Logan said, teasing Veronica.

"You sure it's not up to Ms. Lester?" Veronica shot right back.

Logan tried to pout, but the small, pleased smile shone through. Who wouldn't be happy that their absentee parent suddenly decided they actually gave a shit?

"So, the two of you figure out if we're doing anything fun tomorrow night and let me know, okay?" Wallace requested. "But I better head home before my mom decides I don't get to go out. Ever again."

"See ya Wallace!" Veronica exclaimed.

"Later Fennel," Logan said with a curt nod.

Wallace waved at the pair and jogged back up the beach, toward the parking lot where a bus stopped infrequently.

"Movie night at my place?" Logan asked.

Veronica shook her head. "Go surfing with Dick. Take Cass and Wallace along—male bonding or whatever. Mac and I could use a girls night anyways."

Logan nodded.

"Are you okay?" Veronica asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Logan replied.

"Logan," she sighed.

He dropped his head, staring at the sand as they walked. "They can't say things like that about you."

Veronica smiled softly. "No, but you can understand why they'd be confused."

Logan shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Me saying it before, them saying it now—none of it's okay."

She shrugged. "No, it's not. But they're your friends and you have to give them the benefit of the doubt."

"They're not really my friends," Logan confessed tiredly. "They just hang out with me because of my dad. You hang out with my in spite of my dad."

"He's really terrible," Veronica agreed.

Logan tucked his hands into his pockets. "If they won't be nice to you, then I won't be nice to them."

"Are you sure?" Veronica asked.

"Veronica, the only friend I really need is you. I'd rather have one friend who makes me happy than a million who bore me," Logan insisted.

Veronica couldn't help but smile.

Unfortunately that smile didn't last very long.

"Hey, Logan!"

Veronica turned her attention to the two approaching figures: Duncan and someone she didn't recognize. Why was it that everyone was always on the beach?

"Troy?" Logan said.

Veronica looked between Logan, Troy and Duncan, her heart beating faster with each passing second. She really didn't want to be anywhere near Duncan or anyone Duncan had anything to do with. Especially not after what she'd learned the day before.

"Hey man, what's up?" Troy asked, moving forward to embrace Logan in one of those one-armed man-hugs.

Veronica could feel Duncan's eyes on her. She looked everywhere but at him.

"Uh," Logan began unsteadily, "not much. I didn't know you were visiting."

Troy shook his head. "Nah, man, my family moved back to Neptune. You're looking at the newest Neptune High Pirate."

Logan's eyes widened. "Yeah? That's great."

"You still surf?"

"As much as I can," Logan nodded. "Listen, Troy, I've gotta go, but we'll catch up soon."

Troy shrugged. "Sounds good to me. See ya later."

"See ya," Logan replied. He nodded at Veronica. She smiled weakly at him and followed him up the beach. After a few minutes, they looped back up to the parking lot.

"Ice cream?" Logan suggested.

Veronica closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes," she blurted out. "Please."

Logan chuckled. "Your wish is my command."

* * *

><p>"Who's that girl?"<p>

Duncan lifted his head. "Huh?"

"Her," Troy replied, jerking his head behind him, back towards Logan.

"Uh," Duncan replied dumbly, "that's Veronica."

"And?" Troy pressed.

"She's my ex," Duncan shrugged, trying his best to end this line of questioning as soon as possible.

"Ex," Troy repeated. "She cheated?"

Duncan's eyes widened. "Why would you think that?"

Troy shrugged. "You didn't even look at each other. She must have done something pretty bad to deserve that."

Duncan deflated a little at this. "It's complicated."

"Well, she's hot."

"Complicated ex," Duncan reiterated, his tone steely and unappreciative.

Troy held up his hands, declaring innocence. "So how about them Dodgers?" he asked, if only to change the topic.

Duncan smiled weakly at his friend. He missed her. He missed her, he missed Lilly, and he missed Logan. He wished he could undo everything that happened in the last year. He wished his father hadn't slept with his girlfriend's mother 17 some-odd years ago.

But as much as all of that sucked, what really got him was how helpless he felt. Even if there was something he could do, it was like there was this invisible force holding him back. He knew he hadn't really been himself since before Lilly died. He didn't know if it was because of the drugs his doctor prescribed or if it was his own screwed up genes messing with him, but it scared him. It scared him and there was nothing he could do.

"They suck," Duncan replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Blah blah blah college, blah blah blah last semester, blah blah blah homework, blah blah blah social life, blah blah blah Jewish Holidays. I think that about covers all the relevant excuses for the lack of an update. **

**AS USUAL: thanks to all the readers and reviewers. I especially enjoy receiving feedback beyond "great chapter!" seeing as though full-fledged thoughts and criticisms actually help make me a better writer/make this a better story. Which is nice, I suppose. **

**OH. AND. This story is officially over 300 reviews. Which is bananas. I can't even believe it. Really. So thanks EVEN MORE to all you wonderful reviewers. **

**Love and Luck,**

**Gaby**


	26. Chapter 24

******Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars**.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Happy Birthday, Veronica<br>**

Veronica hurried around her room to get ready. If she believed in bad luck, she'd consider running late on a Monday morning a bad omen. But she didn't, so it wasn't.

"Shit!" She rubbed her shoulder where her arm hit her dresser. She swore again upon hearing a second thud and the soft sound of tinny music. She dropped to her knees and gathered the wooden music box onto her lap. She held her breath as she checked the hinges, carefully closed the box and turned it over in her hands._ Happy 17__th__, Veronica Mars. To the many birthdays we'll celebrate together. Logan_

She turned the mechanism beside the engraving, flipped open the box and listened to the music play. The bronze figurines still danced to the tune.

Veronica let out a sigh of relief, pulled herself to her feet and set the box further back on her dresser where a different music box once sat. It'd been a gift from her mother, one she'd thrown a way long ago. She couldn't say she cared for it as much as she cared for this one.

Turning away from her dresser, Veronica rubbed her forehead tiredly and tucked her hair behind her ears. She turned 17 on Saturday. She'd forgotten all about it, but no one else had. They had a party on the beach for her. Everyone, including Mrs. Navarro and Weevil, showed up. Mrs. Navarro baked her a cake. Her father even rented a pony for the day. The whole thing only ended when Sheriff Lamb showed up and harassed her father about a permit. Veronica smiled at the memory of Lynn putting up a fuss on her behalf and Logan and Dick's snide remarks. She didn't care about their 09er status, but she enjoyed that she had someone to defend her.

"Veronica?"

_Speaking of my defenders…_

"I'm in my room."  
>Logan poked his head into the room. "You're late."<br>Veronica rolled her eyes. "You're on time."

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

Veronica nodded after a moment's thought. "I guess so."

Logan smirked.

"Hey, have I told you how much I love my music box and how great the party was?" Veronica asked as she grabbed her bag.

"Not today," Logan said smugly.

"Don't make me regret thanking you," Veronica warned.

Logan raised his hands in defeat. "I would hate to make you regret anything, Veronica."

Veronica looked at Logan. He was looking at her like she was the only thing that mattered and in that moment she knew that he liked her back. She'd only ever seen him look at Lilly like that. Not to mention how close they'd been since the start of the summer. The only other person she'd felt the close to was Duncan. Suddenly she felt both ecstatic and disgusted. She wanted to be with him so badly but at the same time this was _Logan_. Lilly's Logan. Not to mention Duncan was still hanging around. What would happen if he wasn't her brother? She'd never go back to him, but how would he feel?

"Veronica?"

"Hm?"

"You okay?"

Veronica curled her hands into fists, cracked her knuckles and released. She wasn't okay, but how could she tell him that?

"All good."

* * *

><p>"Are you <em>sure<em>?" Mac asked.

"Pretty sure," Veronica sighed.

Mac shrugged. "So you like him and he likes you."

Veronica leaned against the locker next to Mac's. "It's not as easy as that."  
>"Why not?"<p>

Veronica tucked her hair behind her ears. "He's Logan." She hoped Mac would understand what that meant because she wasn't sure she could really explain it any better.

"So the past is complicated, I get it," Mac acknowledged, closing her locker. "But don't let that be a reason not to be with him if that's what you want."  
>"Just because I want something doesn't necessarily mean it's a good idea."<br>Mac sighed. "Maybe that's true, but don't get a pouty if your miserable for letting the past dictate your future."

"Hey, V!" Weevil called out before Veronica could even figure out how to respond to Mac.

"Just what I need," Veronica grumbled.

"Chica, I need your help," Weevil said, approaching Veronica and Mac.

"Hello to you too, Weevil," Mac greeted.

"Oh, yeah, hey," Weevil said, nodding at Mac as an afterthought. "V, it's my abuela."

"What?" Veronica asked, her interest suddenly peaked at the mention of Mrs. Navarro.

"They're saying she stole from the Echolls."

"What?" Mac echoed.

Veronica looked up and down the hallway. It was beginning to fill with students. "Come with me."

She grabbed Weevil's wrist and dragged him after her, into the girl's bathroom. Mac followed closely behind them and, after a quick stall-check, she jammed the door with a doorstopper to keep unwanted visitors out.

"Mrs. Echolls doesn't believe it and I don't think your boy does either, but Mr. Echolls called it in." Weevil sounded panicked. Veronica understood why.

"But she didn't do it," Mac said.

"Yeah, but it looks like she did," Weevil pressed.

"They'll figure it out," Mac continued.

"Not if Lamb's on the case," Veronica mumbled.

Mac shot Veronica a reproving look.

Veronica looked over at Weevil. "Oh. Right. Sorry."

"Fix it, V," Weevil insisted.

"Fix what?" Veronica asked.

"They arrested her," Weevil said, "this morning."

"They did _what_?" Mac asked incredulously.

"They had a warrant. You gotta do something," Weevil pleaded.

Veronica's brain was working on overdrive. If Mrs. Navarro didn't do it, who did? She eyed Weevil skeptically. "Did you do it?"

Weevil shot her a look. "I would turn myself in before letting my abuela sit in jail cell."

The girls exchanged a look before relenting. "Okay, you didn't do it. Let me talk to my dad and see what he has to say, okay?" Veronica asked.

Weevil nodded. "You gotta help her, V."

"We will."

Mac nodded in agreement. "I'm on the case."

Weevil looked down at the floor then back up at Veronica and Mac. "Thanks," he ground out.

Veronica and Mac watched Weevil as he removed the doorstopper and left the bathroom.

"We're gonna kill whoever did this," Mac told Veronica, both of their eyes still on the bathroom door.

"Crucify them," Veronica agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's been a while since I last updated here, hasn't it? I am sorry, although I can't promise I'll be much better in the future. Real life has gotten in the way and all that.**

**Regardless of my terrible writing habits, I hope you all enjoyed this short little installment and will stick with me until I can make something a little longer happen. Many thanks to all of the readers and reviewers out there. The feedback really does push me to work harder on this.  
><strong>

**Love and Luck,**

**Gaby**


End file.
